


A Pirates Life Redone!

by Sara1991



Series: A Pirates Life [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Dragon Ball, Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: AU, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Pirates, Rape, Vaginal Sex, anal rape, forced foreplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 69,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: So as you may have guessed this is a rewrite of my original story "A Pirates Life"  I've added some DBZ & Sailor Moon Characters to it.  So there will be some changes...new characters and character relationships.So like the original this does not have anything to do with the mew mew project, the sailor scouts or DBZ universe this is just pure fantasy on my part and has to do with a pirate adventure. English names being used.  AUThis is a story about pirates and love and betrayal.  four orphan girls find four runaway pirates but as it would turn out only three of the pirates are runaways; the forth is a traitor. one of the girls joins the traitor and turns them in. they escape and start a new adventure of their own.Please Review & Comment.PLEASE NOTE I DO NOT OWN MEW MEW POWER, DBZ OR SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY STORY AND MY CREATED CHARACTERS!& so everyone knows I'm still continuing on with the original version as well...





	1. Meeting The Girls!

** The Good:  **

Kaycee-15/16 x Elliot-20

Serenity-16 x Trunks-20

Zoey-16 x Dren-18

Renee-22 x Wesley-24

Anika-19 x Liam-21

Vegeta-39 x Bulma-36

Bulla-15 x Goten-15

Bridget-15

Lita-17

Mina-17

Captain Ace Montaray-Deceased x Lillie Montaray-Deceased

Captain Ace Montaray-Deceased x Kayley Montaray-Deceased

Adam Montaray-Deceased x Suzie Montaray

** The bad:  **

Deep Blue-26

Blue Knight-23

Mark-19 x Addie-19

Piccolo-27

Sardon-25

Tarb-15

Emerald-18 x Diamond-19

Andy-17 x Andrea-18

Bailey-16 x Tyler-18

* * *

It was a beautiful September day on the Sands of the Isles of the Eastern Waters when four orphans Kaycee, Zoey, Serenity and Bailey were walking along the water admiring the beauty of the water…well five of them were; Bailey was complaining the whole time about how she wasn’t part of a pirate crew, getting laid and that it was too hot out.

Three of the girls were sixteen while the fourth girl was fifteen, but would be sixteen in just two months.

“What do you think we’ll find today?” Serenity asked curiously.

“I’m not sure…maybe some adventure or mystery. Or maybe you and the others will find a brain.” Berry said rather rudely.

“That’s not very nice Bailey. You should apologize now!” Zoey exclaimed.

“What? I was only kidding! They know that!” Bailey complained.

“It’s still not funny!” Zoey yelled.

“Can’t you go a day without fighting?” Kaycee asked stepping between the two.

Bailey is the oldest of the group; she was born in January. She has long blonde hair tired up in a single high ponytail with dark brown, almost red eyes. Out of the three in the group, Bailey is the most adventurous and can’t seem to stay out of trouble.

Zoey is the second oldest of the group; she was born in March. She has shoulder length red hair tied into two short pigtails and chocolate brown eyes. Although, not the most responsible, Zoey is the more level headed out of the group; she also can’t seem to stay out of trouble, probably from hanging out with Bailey.

Serenity is third oldest of the group; she was born in June. She has long blonde hair that reaches her feet that she keeps tied up in to high pigtails with buns on the top and blue sapphire blue eyes. She is a bit of an airhead, but she is pretty mature when it comes to certain things. Like Zoey, she can’t seem to stay out of trouble…even though she behaves.

Kaycee is the youngest of the group; she was born in November. She has long orange hair down to her lower back which she ties up in two low pigtails and sky blue eyes. Chloe is the smallest and shyest of the group and try as hard as she might she can’t seem to stay out of trouble, no matter how many rules she follows; she also doesn’t talk much.

“Well if Zoey weren’t so fucking serious all of the time!” Bailey yelled.

“I wouldn’t be if you didn’t always get you and us in trouble with Ms. Grace!” Zoey yelled furious!

“Eh, who cares about what boring old Ms. Grace has to say? That’s just it too; she’s old and boring. What do you think Kaycee, Serenity? You two have to agree with me; she’s never nice to either you.” Bailey asked the youngest two of the group.

“Well I agree that she’s not a very good person, but she makes the rules after all.” Serenity said quietly.

“And rules are there for a reason.” Kaycee said softly.

Neither Kaycee nor Serenity really liked conflict, trouble or fights.

“Yeah, but you both follow all the rules!” Bailey screamed exasperated.

“She’s right you know. And I don’t normally agree with her; you do follow all the rules and still get in trouble. For some reason, Ms. Grace just doesn’t like you; she treats you like crap no matter what you do. And you know damn well, if it weren’t for the other wards that come around and check up on us, neither of you would eat.” Zoey said looking at Kaycee and Serenity, while Bailey paced back and forth.

“I know; but I don’t know what we could’ve done to make her so mad at us.” Serenity said softly while looking towards the water.

“I think it has something to do with our parents.” Kaycee said quietly looking down.

“What about your parents? You two are the luckiest girls ever to have the dad that you do. I don’t really know anything about your mothers; but neither of you talk about them…” Bailey said with a smile.

“Well that’s just it…I don’t think Ms. Grace liked our parents.” Kaycee said quietly as she looked ahead.

“Was it supposed to storm today?” Serenity asked watching the sky as it started to turn gray and the wind started to pick up.

“I don’t know; I didn’t think so. But that damn weather man is always wrong. And as for their mothers; their father would tell them stories.” Zoey said as they watched the sky change.

“Oh, what kind of stories? I’ve heard of their father; he’s a famous pirate. I think that the coolest thing ever. You know what I think? We should just run away from Ms. Grace and her orphanage of hell. We have nothing there; we have our pictures with us in our sacks along with our one stuffed animal. Not to mention, we have only two outfits, plus one pair of pajamas. They treat us like slaves there. We should just leave.” Bailey said excitedly.

“And go where? We also have no place to go. And it’s Scouts Home for Girls. We also have no money; what do you suppose we do?” Zoey asked putting her hands on her hips.

“Kaycee and Serenity have money; they carry it in their bags with them at all times. I’m kinda surprised Ms. Grace hasn’t found it.” Bailey said looking at the girls.

“How do you know they have money?” Zoey asked looking Bailey annoyed.

“I see them with it every day; Serenity goes into town to get us candy bars and Kaycee doesn’t use any of it; it just sits in her bag doing nothing. How did you think we were getting all that candy and stuff?” Bailey asked looking at them.

“I thought you said you stole them.” Zoey said as they continued to walk to the beach.

“Just the two times; and that was before I found out they had money. And before you say anything, I no matter how many times I asked they never gave me any…not that I asked that often” Bailey said as they continued to walk to their secret base.

“You two really have money?” Zoey asked looking at Kaycee and Serenity, who nodded.

“Yes, our parents left me it. Ms. Grace knows, but for some reason she doesn’t go near it. We each got a letter from our mothers as well.” Kaycee said looking down.

“From our dad too; but we can’t read them…we don’t know how to.” Serenity said softly as she too looked down at her feet.

“It’s ok. We can’t read either. You know those damn head mistresses; they don’t want us girls to know how to read or take care of ourselves.” Zoey said hugging her friends while Bailey scoffed and made faces.

“Zoey, we want to leave that place too. I don’t know where we’ll stay, but if we go to a few towns over where they don’t know us we can find somewhere to stay, maybe get a job and be able to buy food and stuff.” Kaycee said quietly.

“Yeah, and maybe we could even find the loves of our lives and have a families and live together forever!” Serenity chimed in happily.

“I agree with them…except for the whole living together forever stuff. No offence or anything, but I don’t think I could live with you girls for that long anymore.” Bailey said stuffing her mouth with chocolate.

“Of course that’s what you would think. I couldn’t live with you either; Kaycee and Serenity yes, but not you. Now think hard you two, is this what you really want? Because, if you do there’s no going back.” Zoey said simply.

“Yes, we know; this is what we want. We want this more than anything I’ve ever wanted before.” Kaycee and Serenity said at the same time.

I guess now would be a good time to mention that Kaycee and Serenity are half sisters; they have different mothers, but the same father and obviously Serenity was born first.

“Well, ok then. I guess we’re leaving that god awful place.” Zoey said as Bailey cheered.

“Hey, maybe we could be pirates! I mean they have pirate blood running through their veins.” Bailey said as they looked up again as it started raining.

“I don’t know; they may have pirate blood running through their veins, but none of us, including her, know anything about being pirates. Not to mention, none of us know how to swim.” Zoey said simply, giving Bailey that look, of be careful.

“Maybe we should be headed out. I mean if we’re going to get away before they can get us.” Kaycee said stepping in before an argument broke out.

“She’s right; we don’t want Ms. Grace or the others to find us before we can get away.” Serenity said also stepping in.

”Right, let’s go.” Bailey said excitedly as she started skipping one way.

“Maybe we should go find some cover for awhile first. It’s raining; we can leave when it stops. We don’t want to catch a cold or anything…especially Kaycee and Serenity. Kaycee; what are you looking at?” Zoey asked as she watched Kaycee go towards the water.

“What’s that?” Kaycee asked pointing to the water.

“What’s what? I don’t see anything? Oh my god; it’s a tidal wave! Come on let’s go find some cover like Zoey said!” Bailey yelled as they began to run for cover. However, it was too late and they were drenched in water as they were only able to make it to the large rocks.

Five minutes later it was all over and there were wooden planks all over the place.

“Is everybody ok?” Zoey called as she stood up.

“Yeah, we’re fine!” Kaycee and Serenity called.

“No, I’m not ok! my outfit and hair are ruined! And I keep stepping on fucking wooden planks; my shoes are going to be ruined as well!” Bailey screeched.

“But other than that, you’re ok?” Zoey asked annoyed as they met at the bottom of the rocks.

“I guess soo.” Bailey mumbled.

“Where do you think these planks of wood lead to?” Serenity asked as she and the rest of the girls wrenched out their hair.

“I’m not sure…maybe someone was shipwrecked.” Zoey said looking around.

“Maybe we should check it out; make sure nobody’s hurt.” Kaycee said quietly.

“Yes, I agree…” Zoey started.

“Oh hell yeah. Finally, an adventure worth looking forward to!” Bailey shouted excited as she started to run, getting way ahead of the other two.

“But I think we should stick together just in case! Bailey, wait up; we’re not as fast as you, remember!” Zoey shouted while she, Kaycee and Serenity tried to keep up.

A few minutes later they arrived at the destination where the wreck occurred. However, when they got there, even though they were expecting it, there were people, four guys, all unconscious on the beach.

“Do you think they’re dead?” Serenity asked wheezing as they got up close to them.

“No I don’t think so. It looks like they’re breathing.” Kaycee said also wheezing as they stopped to see what was going on.

“Bailey, what are you doing? Are you crazy? Don’t!” Zoey shouted as Bailey started poking the guys.

After a few seconds of poking the boys started stirring and woke up startled, scaring the heck out of the girls…


	2. Meeting The Guys & The Crew!

** Six Hours Earlier: Deep Blue’s Ship: **

“Everyone get out here now!” A tall man with long black hair, ice blue eyes and pale skin yelled.

It only took five minutes and everyone was on deck.

“YES CAPTAIN DEEP BLUE!” Deep Blue’s crew exclaimed loudly.

“First Mate Blue Knight!” Deep Blue called.

“Yes sir!” A tall man, Blue Knight who had long blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin replied.

“Do role call brother!” Deep Blue exclaimed.

“Yes of course! Little brother Mark!” Blue Knight called out.

“Here!” A boy in his late teens with black hair, brown and tan skin eyes called back.

Deep Blue, Blue Knight and Mark were all literally blood brothers-Mark only being half with the same mother, but different fathers then Deep Blue and Blue Knight. Deep Blue is twenty six, Blue Knight is twenty three and Mark is nineteen.

“Addie!” Blue Knight called out.

“Here!” A young girl in her late teens, age nineteen with long curly red hair, red eyes and pale skin called back. Beryl is massively in love with Mark, but he’s too busy not caring.

“Sardon!” Blue Knight called out.

“Here!” A man about twenty five with shoulder length purple hair, purple eyes and pale skin called back.

“Piccolo!” Blue Knight called out.

“Here!” A bald man about twenty seven with black eyes and a greenish colored skin pigment called back.

“Tarb!” Blue Knight called out.

“Here!” A young boy age fifteen with shoulder length mahogany colored hair, orange eyes and pale eyes called back.

“Diamond!” Blue Knight called out.

“Here!” A man age nineteen with stark white hair, violet eyes and very pale, almost white skin called back.

“Emerald!” Blue Knight called out.

“Here!” A girl age eighteen with long green hair, blood red eyes and fair skin called back.

“Dren!” Blue Knight called out annoyed.

“Here…” A boy age eighteen with shoulder length green hair, ember eyes and pale skin mumbled, but was loud to hear.

Sardon, Emerald, Dren and Tarb were all brothers and sister. Sardon is the oldest…obviously, Emerald and Dren are twins in the middle and Tarb is the youngest…obviously. Emerald loves Diamond, but he doesn’t seem to pay attention to her…unless their fucking.

“Andrea!” Blue Knight called out.

“Here!” A girl age eighteen with shoulder length blonde hair, light blue eyes and fair skin called back.

“Andy!” Blue Knight called out.

“Here!” A boy age seventeen with shoulder length black hair, ice blue eyes and fair skin called back.

Andrea and Andy are very close siblings… ** _very_** close; they have an incestuous relationship.

“Elliot!” Blue Knight called out annoyed.

“Here…” A man age twenty with short blonde hair, aquamarine blue eyes and tan skin mumbled out just loud enough.

“Trunks!” Blue Knight called out annoyed.

“Here!” A man age twenty with short violet hair, light blue eyes and tan skin called backed very annoyed.

“And finally, Tyler!” Blue Knight called out.

“Here…” A boy age eighteen with short gray hair, gray eyes and pale skin called back.”

And the list just kept going on and on until everyone was named off.

“Everyone is here and accounted for Captain!” Blue Knight reported back to Deep Blue.

“Good. Now I have some good new! There is a town nearby, just a few hours east of here; it’s a four boat ride to land and then maybe a fifteen minute to half an hour walk to the town. That town is rich in produce, meat, medicines and woman. So I’m going to send out a group of you to that town to get the things that we need.” Deep Blue said to the crew causing them to all cheer with excitement.

“Who are you sending Captain Blue?” Men asked excitedly.

“I will be sending out Elliot, Trunks, Dren and Tyler! I am giving them a chance because I trust that they’ve learned their lesson from the last time. So that being said, you boys have two days to get everything we need and get back to the ship. Do you four understand?” Deep Blue asked looking at the four men in front of him.

“Yes Captain!” Elliot, Trunks, Dren and Tyler replied back.

“Good…now get ready and meet me back here in half an hour.” Deep Blue said calmly as he sent the boys to get changed and grab some bags to carry shit in.

** Half an Hour Later: On the Way to Land: **

“Ok you four go and plunder and get what we need!” Deep Blue said in a booming voice with a wicked laugh after.

“Yes Captain!” Elliot, Trunks, Dren and Tyler said at the same time as they climbed into the little rowboat…

After a few minutes they were being lowered onto the water and were headed to land to go pillage and plunder.

“So what are going to do now?” Dren asked looking the other three.

“We’re going to get the hell away from this shithole and find a safe space.” Elliot and Trunks said at the same time.

“What about Deep Blue and the others?” Tyler asked concerned.

“What about them?” Trunks asked looking at Tyler; there was something about him he didn’t trust, but he was in the same situation as them.

“What are we going to do if they come looking for us?” Tyler asked.

“We’ll hopefully be far enough away that they won’t be able to find us.” Elliot said as he and Trunks rowed the boat.

“So we’re actually doing this again; we’re running away?” Dren asked looking at Elliot and Trunks.

“Yes…unless you wish to go back to your brothers, sister and all that.” Trunks said.

“No thank you…I just wish we had a reason other than getting away from them for running again.” Dren said sighing.

“Don’t we all…” Elliot and Trunks sighed while Tyler just looked upon the horizon.

The next three and a half hours were silent until the weather started acting up.

“Ummm guys…” Tyler started.

“What now?” Elliot, Trunks and Dren asked annoyed.

“What’s that?” Tyler asked pointing behind them.

“What’s what? Oh my god! Tide wave!” Elliot, Trunks and Dren yelled as they tried to take cover as best as they all could.

“Hang onto the seats; we’ll have a better chance that way! If the boat flips, hold onto the boat and stay in it; we’ll be able to keep our heads above water that way!” Trunks yelled.

“What if the boat gets torn apart?!” Dren and Tyler yelled.

“Then hold onto the boards so that we can at least have something to float on! And for crying out loud; keep your mouths shut and your noses plugged!” Elliot yelled.

Fifteen minutes later the boat was indeed destroyed and the guys were holding onto some planks of wood for dear life as they bobbed in and out of water before being tossed onto land…onto the beach they were supposed to land anyways.

All four guys were unconscious as they hit land…


	3. Girls Meet Pirates!

** Now: Four Hours Later: **

When the girls approached to make sure the guys were ok the guys awoke coughing and sputtering, startling the girls who all except for Bailey fell backwards on their asses.

“Where the hell are we? What happened?” Dren asked as he sat up confused; he had caught Zoey’s eye.

“I think we were shipwrecked!” Tyler shouted panicked, also not noticing the girls; he had caught Bailey’s eye.

“There was a storm; we got caught in a tidal wave or something. Hmmm…Elliot look.” Trunks said and then whispered to Elliot as he noticed the girls.

“Fuck if I know. At least we’re away from that ship and those guys. What? Hey, who are you girls? Spies?” Elliot asked looking at the girls, more at Kaycee than the others.

“No, we don’t even know who you guys are.” Zoey said immediately, scared.

“You guys are pirates aren’t you?! That’s soo cool!” Bailey squealed with delight.

“Please don’t hurt us…we have money; we’ll give you whatever you want!” Serenity cried.

“Is your friend ok? She looks like she can’t breathe.” Elliot said motioning to Kaycee.

“Oh, Kaycee, she’ll be fine. She just over exerted herself.” Bailey said not taking her eyes of the four guys; she was over the moon excited.

“Bailey, don’t just assume you know that. Kaycee, are you ok? Please, can I get her inhaler for her?” Zoey asked concerned for her friend.

“Why are you asking us? Just get it for her if she needs it so badly.” Dren said looking at them.

“Ok, just hold on. Slow breaths, remember?” Zoey said quickly looking through Kaycee’s bag for the inhaler.

“Serenity, are you going to be ok? Do you need your inhaler as well?” Zoey asked still digging.

“No, I’m fine; thank you anyways…just worry about Kaycee.” Serenity said as she sat next to her sister.

While digging for the inhaler one of their sandwiches fell out of the bag, onto the sand; but at the moment Zoey didn’t care.

“Ok, here it is. Kaycee take it.” Zoey said handing Kaycee the inhaler.

“Thank you Zoey…” Kaycee breathed out.

After a few minutes Kaycee calmed down and relaxed and that was when the boys spoke.

“So you have food? Do you have any extra? I’m starving.” Trunks and Tyler asked.

“I’m sorry; we can’t spare anything.” Bailey said sadly.

“Yes we can; we have plenty. Here.” Kaycee and Serenity said slowly handing them a sandwich each.

“Thanks so much, Kaycee, right?” Elliot asked looking at the girls.

“Yeah thanks so much? And you’re Serenity?” Trunks asked also looking at the girls.

“Yes…that’s right; that’s us...” Kaycee and Serenity said slowly.

“You don’t have to be afraid; we’re not going to hurt you.” Elliot said as he and the other sat down in front of the girls as Zoey and Bailey also sat down.

“So, let us get this straight, you with the red hair, you’re Zoey. And you with the blonde hair in somewhat of a ponytail, you’re Bailey. Taller girl with blonde hair, you’re Serenity. And you with the orange hair, you’re Kaycee.” Trunks said pointing to each girl.

“Yes, that’s us. But, who are you?” Zoey asked with caution, as not to make them mad.

“Well I’m Elliot. And as your hyper friend over there has stated, we’re pirates.” Elliot said simply introducing himself.

“Yes, and I’m Trunks; thanks for the sandwich, I really appreciate it.” Trunks said smiling while introducing himself.

“I’m Dren, what are you girls doing out here on a day like today?” Dren asked introducing himself.

“And I’m Tyler. Do you have any more sandwiches, I’m starving.” Tyler said introducing himself, wanting more food.

“Nice to meet you.” All four girls said at the same time.

“So what’s it like to be a pirate?” Bailey shot out right away, interested.

“Bailey!” Zoey shot back.

“What? I’m curious! Why can’t I ask a simply question?” Bailey asked annoyed.

“Because it’s rude.” Zoey said simply.

“It’s fine. We don’t mind, or at I don’t mind. For me, because I can’t speak for these two, I hate it, but I’m stuck as one. Both my brothers and sister are pirates and they apparently love it.” Dren said simply.

“I hate it too, we were forced into it.” Tyler said simply.

“We weren’t. We even liked it at first, but then our old crew was killed and we were forced to join this new crew and it really does suck!” Elliot said simply referring to him and Trunks.

“Yeah…our old crew was the best. But I miss our captain the most; he was unlike any other.” Trunks explained remembering fondly.

“Wow…I’m sorry.” Kaycee and Serenity said at the same time; tears starting form in their eyes.

“Don’t be; we made the oath so it’s on us.” Elliot and Trunks said wiping their tears away.

“So now you girls know.” Tyler said looking at Bailey.

“No we don’t. Why don’t you like being in the crew you’re in?” Bailey asked pushing more.

“Bailey! Isn’t what they told us good enough for you? You know that this upsets Kaycee and Serenity; why do you have to push?” Zoey asked annoyed.

“I’m fine.” Kaycee said quickly.

“So am I.” Serenity said as well.

“Are you sure?” Zoey asked.

“Yes, we’re sure.” Kaycee and Serenity replied.

“There you have it. So why do you hate it?” Bailey asked.

“Because they’re nothing but murderous heathens. They pillage and plunder, which is pretty normal for pirate, but how they do it. They torture, they murder and they rape. Stuff we’re completely against, but once again we swore an oath.” Dren said simply.

“Sounds like fun…” Bailey said sarcastically.

“Bailey, you had to know…but she’s right in the sarcastic tone. Why don’t you just leave?” Zoey asked looking at them.

“They can’t; they swore and oath and that oath is their most sacred law.” Kaycee said simply.

“And the oaths they make can only be broken if they join a new crew or successfully escape.” Serenity said explaining the rest.

“That’s right. But how do you know that? You two don’t look like pirates.” Trunks said looking at Kaycee and Serenity suspiciously.

“We’re not…but--” Kaycee and Serenity started, but was interrupted by none other than Bailey.

“Their father is a famous pirate! Their mothers were…well we don’t know much about them; they have different mothers but they share the same father...and he was awesome…” Bailey said going off to Lala land.

“Oh I see. If you don’t mind my asking, Kaycee; you look really familiar, have we met before?” Elliot asked looking at her.

“Umm, I don’t think so. I’m sorry.” Kaycee said looking down.

“Its fine, you just look so familiar. Nothing to be sorry about.” Elliot said.

“What about you Serenity; I can say the same about you.” Trunks said staring intently on Serenity.

“No…I don’t think so…” Serenity said softly as she began to blush.

Trunks was about to say something when Bailey started singing and dancing around.

“Captain Noel “Ace” Montaray; greatest captain of the great wide sea, ocean and land. Noel “Ace” Montaray, captain of the Great Gale Clover, rode the seven waves of hell to find his one true love. Captain Noel “Ace” Montaray, kills a salty seadog only if he has to; because to take an innocent life or to kill in a dishonorable way is to bring dishonor to your whole family. You shall not hang for your crimes, for that would be too easy. No, you shall live with your crimes and a curse will fall upon anyone who disobeys this sacred rule. Love one another for love and friends the most important thing in life. And rum! Oh how Captain Noel “Ace” Montaray loves him his rum and anyone who brings him the drink he will surely be your best friend.” Bailey sang a little story that Kaycee and Serenity used to tell her and Zoey.

“How do you know that?” Elliot and Trunks asked immediately standing to their feet, shocking and scaring the girls.

“Kaycee and Serenity tell us that story every night.” Zoey said as Bailey kept up her antics.

“Why?” Kaycee and Serenity asked curious as to why they reacted in such a way.

“That’s part of an oath by our previous captain. How do you know it? Please, we need to know.” Elliot and Trunks asked sitting down right in front of Kaycee and Serenity; Elliot took Kaycee’s hands in his while Trunks took Serenity’s in his, making them turn red in the face.

“…Umm…Captain…Captain…” Kaycee stuttered out very red in the face unable to speak.

So Serenity finished for them, “Captain “Ace” Montaray is our my father.”

“What? No way!” Dren and Tyler yelled, backing away in shock.

“Yes. My full name is Kaycee Marie Montaray.” Kaycee said, saying her full name while showing her ID.

“And my full name is Serenity Kay Montaray.” Serenity said, saying her full name while showing her ID as well.

“Why do you ask?” Kaycee and Serenity asked curious, their heads starting to swim with dizziness.

“Your father was Elliot’s captain.” Tyler said

“Wait, didn’t you say your captain was dead?” Bailey asked.

“Yes, he died of unfortunate events; we don’t know much about it though.” Dren said simply.

“Stop.” Elliot said simply.

“What? It’s true. He was all bloody, but nobody knows what happened to him.” Tyler said simply.

“I know that, but we’re not trying to give them a panic attack.” Trunks said simply.

“Too late.” Bailey said stopping next to Zoey.

“My…dad…your…captain…dead…dead. No!!! Daddy!!” Kaycee cried falling to her knees while Serenity just sat down in shock.

“Kaycee, calm down; you’re gonna hurt yourself.” Zoey said rubbing her back while Elliot grabbed her inhaler.

“But…he was supposed to come back for us; he promised…I remember. First mom and now him…what are we going to do now? What about you guys? We said we’d try to get him to let you come with him as well.” Kaycee cried.

“It is true…we did say that. Now he’s gone…along with both of our mothers…now we’re all alone.” Serenity said as she too started to cry.

“It’s ok, we have each other; you two aren’t alone. Isn’t that part of that oath thing your dad told you? We’re family now.” Zoey said rubbing her back.

“Yes…you’re right.” Kaycee and Serenity said while smiling.

They then stood up, but Kaycee quickly passed out.

“Kaycee!” Zoey and Serenity yelled as Elliot caught her.

“Do you have someplace that we can take her? Somewhere dry, where we’re not being drenched?” Elliot asked as he picked her up bridal style.

“Yes, our secret base, follow us.” Zoey and Serenity said grabbing Kaycee’s bag and lead the way.

“What secret base?” Bailey asked confused.

“Never mind…let’s just get going; we’ll explain later.” Zoey said as they took off.

“Ok…at least this is definitely a great way to start an adventure!” Bailey called out excited while the boys followed.


	4. The Cave of Wonders & Fights!

After a few minutes Zoey, Serenity and Bailey led the boys to their secret base with an unconscious Kaycee.

They had made it to their secret base, where they had discovered that Kaycee was hoarding candy bars and as of yesterday or early this morning, whatever, some plastic wrapped sandwiches and even some bottled drinks.

“So what is this place? Doesn’t look like any cave I’ve ever seen.  And what's with all the candy bars and such?” Tyler asked looking around.

“Yeah, well except for the rocks, patches of grass and plants, dripping water from the ceiling, dimly lit and don’t forget the echoes.” Dren said looking around.

“You know what I mean; it looks decorated.” Tyler said as he and Dren got into another one of their famous arguments.

“Will you two knock it off?!” Elliot yelled royally annoyed with his two comrades as he set Kaycee down on one the blankets that were on the ground.

“Oh look…dad’s mad… You two better watch yourselves.

“What? I’m just saying for a cave it looks, very, decorated with stuff. Dren is the one who is saying it’s just an ordinary cave.” Tyler said defending himself as Dren stood there with his arms over his chest.

“Yes, and I just stating a fact…” Dren said standing there.

“I don’t care; just knock it off already!” Elliot yelled removing some hair from Kaycee’s eyes.

“I have to agree with Elliot…” Trunks said calmly.

“Well of course you would; you always agree with Elliot!” Tyler yelled annoyed.

“No, I think all this yelling should stop because one of the girls is passed out and the other three are already freaked enough at it is already.” Trunks said as calmly as he could as the girls stood against one of the cave’s walls just watching as the guys argued.

Outside while they were arguing, the light rain turned into a downpour.

And after a few more minutes thunder and lightning sounded as they stopped their arguing once and for all…for that time being.

“So…what are you girls doing here? What or who are you running and hiding from?” Dren asked as everybody got comfy.

“What makes you ask that?” Zoey asked looking directly at him.

“Four young and certainly cute, maybe even beautiful girls, in what look like really old clothing on the beach in the rain? It’s a little strange, don’t you think? So you must be running from someone.” Dren said making excellent observations.

“Yeah, we’re running away from a crappy orphanage; and we’re going to be pirates!” Bailey called out excitedly.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. We never said we were going to be pirates. Besides, didn’t you hear what they said about being pirates; they hate it.” Zoey and Serenity said as Kaycee started to stir.

“Mmmm…” Kaycee moaned out a little in pain.

“Look, I think she’s coming to.” Elliot said as Kaycee sat up holding her head.

“Are you ok?” Zoey and Serenity asked concerned as they helped Kaycee lean against the wall of the cave.

“Yeah, I’m ok; my head just hurts and I was just a little shocked is all. I’m sorry I worried all of you.” Kaycee said apologizing to everyone.

“It’s ok; it was a lot to take in all at once. So, why don’t you tell us about yourselves? Why do you want to be pirates?” Elliot asked looking at the girls.

“Pirates?” Kaycee asked confused.

“Bailey’s been talking again. She’s really persistent on this subject. Ever since she found out who Kaycee and Serenity were and who they were related to.” Zoey said softly.

“Oh, we see. So you don’t want to be pirates then?” Tyler asked looking at the girls.

“Yes!” “Unsure.” Bailey and Zoey said at the same time.

“What about you two? Do you wish to be a pirate?” Tyler asked, this time only looking at Kaycee and Serenity as he spoke.

“Oh, me? I don’t really know.” Serenity and Kaycee answered at the same time looking at each other.

“We don’t know a whole lot about it. We just know little details that our dad would tell us if he got to chance to come visit. We also know that one day he vowed to take us with him…when we were older, between age sixteen and seventeen; he wasn’t quite sure on when, but we’d also have to learn to swim...just in case.” Kaycee started.

“He also told us about oaths and his oath…but we only remember a little bit of it…I think. We told Zoey and Bailey it after we met them. We also learned that pirates are usually very loyal to their crews and ship mates…mostly. Depending on the people. Always be careful in which pirates to trust because some are not so good. And always make sure there is no shortage of the rum.” Serenity finished explaining.

“Well…that’s pretty much it. Yes, rum seems to be a pirate’s favorite drink. Wait, you can’t swim?” All four guys all asked looking at them.

“No…we never learned. Plus…” Kaycee and Serenity started, but stopped, looking at each other and then Zoey and Bailey.

“Plus?” Dren and Tyler asked like eager children.

“I don’t really remember a whole lot about it…but when we were little we nearly drowned out in the ocean.” Kaycee explained softly.

“So because of that we never really learned to swim out of fear I guess.” Serenity finished softly.

“Yeah, because Ms. Grace is a bitch.” Bailey said annoyed.

“Who?” The guys all asked at the same time.

“Ms. Grace is the head of the orphanage that we’re from. She’s not a very caring lady; in fact she’s pretty downright horrid. No matter how many rules that we follow, especially Kaycee and Serenity; with the exception of Bailey, we still get in trouble. I mean sure, I can understand why Bailey’s always getting in trouble, and even I have some issues. But Kaycee and Serenity, they always follow the rules. I just don’t think that Ms. Grace likes them for some reason. Actually, I don’t think she likes any of us; apparently we’re always acting up. Anyways, when we were little she took us and the rest of the orphanage for girls out to the lake for the day. We were on a boat tour for something or other when Ms. Grace thought it would be funny to throw us all into the water. The older girls and Bailey already knew how to swim, so they were just fine. However, on the other end of the stick, for me, Serenity, Kaycee and a few others we sunk…and one girl ended up nearly dying. Needless to say there were no longer any trips to anything having to do with water. And the only reason she didn’t get fired or jail time or whatever is because she has family in the legal system here. So that’s why Serenity, Kaycee nor I have learned how to swim.” Zoey explained.

“Wow…I’m sorry to hear that.” The four boys said at the same time.

“It’s ok; we’ll learn one day…I think.” Zoey said simply.

“So…tell us a little about yourselves.” Dren said with a polite smile.

“Only if you tell us some stuff about yourselves as well.” Serenity said looking at them.

“Sure, that’s fine. But you girls start first.” Tyler said daring them.

“Nuh-uh…you first!” Berry shot back.

After a few minutes of fighting everybody covered their ears when the sound of thunder was heard and Kaycee and Serenity let out a scream, before latching themselves onto the closest thing to them…Elliot and Trunks, both girls shaking like leaves.

“What the fuck was that?” Tyler and Dren asked as everybody uncovered their ears.

“Kaycee and Serenity…they’re afraid of thunder and lightning.” Zoey said as they moved further into the cave.

Both Serenity and Kaycee were shaking and crying into Elliot’s and Trunks’s chests; the two men didn’t really know what to do, never having to comfort girls before.

So Elliot tried to remember what his mother used to do for him; he held onto Kaycee while rubbing her backs while placing his chin on her head, trying to sooth her as he rubbed her back.

Trunks held onto Serenity with his chin on her head, rocking her back and forth gently while gently rubbing her back, trying to sooth her like Elliot was for Kaycee.

“What is that all about?” Dren asked looking at the girls.

“We’re not exactly sure. They never told us; I don’t think they even really remember.” Zoey said sadly.

“Oh…so orphans huh?” Tyler asked out of nowhere.

“Yes, orphans. What’s it to ya?” Bailey asked with one of those looks.

“Well, you four just look too pretty to be orphans.” Tyler said making Bailey blush a bit.

“Thanks.” Was all Bailey had to say.

“Wow…she’s actually quiet for once. You’ll have to teach me your secrets.” Zoey said seriously.

“Hey!” Bailey yelled embarrassed.

“So do you still want to know about us?” Elliot and Trunks asked as Kaycee and Serenity started calming down…until another crack of thunder clashed throughout the sky.

“Yeah, but you guys first.” Bailey said smirking.

“The hell it is. It’s you girls first; we asked you first.” Tyler shot back.

For some reason this was turning Bailey on; she didn’t quite understand it, but it did. As she was thinking she started to blush like crazy.

“What’s wrong with you?” Tyler asked looking at her. And that was when he noticed that there was a liquid leaking down her legs; he knew what that liquid was too; he’d seen it many times before.

“Nothing.” Bailey managed to get out.

“New plan. Why don’t Bailey and I go get more acquainted and you six can do what you want.” Tyler said as he got up, walked over to Bailey, grabbed her hand and dragged her deeper into the tunnel.

“What was that all about?” Kaycee asked innocently; she’d never really learned a whole lot about sex.

“They’re going to go have sex somewhere. Man, he works fast.” Dren said with a blank look on his face.

“Same could be said about her.” Zoey mumbled.

“So…I’m guessing she’s not a virgin anymore?” Dren asked shocked.

“Ummm…” Zoey started, but Serenity finished, “No; she has had sex a few times. She always says how great it feels and that we should join the club. Whatever that means.”

“Oh, sorry!” Serenity and Kaycee said immediately, immediately sliding off of Trunks and Elliot; both girls clearly embarrassed.

“It’s fine.” Trunks and Elliot said simply, looking the girls up and down.

“So you three are virgins then?” Dren asked looking at them.

“I am…” Kaycee said turning red in the face.

“So am I...” Serenity said softly, also turning red.

“Unfortunately no; one of my uncles raped me when I was younger after my parents died. When my parents died I went to the orphanage. Some years later my uncle came and adopted me, but that didn’t last more than three days because someone caught him and turned him in. I was then taken back to the orphanage; which I gladly welcomed because I had some of the best friends there. By the way, kissing, I like.” Zoey said simply.

“What are your opinions on kissing?” Dren asked looking at Kaycee and Serenity.

“I’ve only been kissed once…and it wasn’t that great; it was all sloppy and wet and I just didn’t like it…” Serenity admitted softly.

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never been kissed either. Sometimes I wonder though.” Kaycee said softly.

Elliot and Trunks were both about to say something when moaning could be heard echoing throughout the cave.

“Could they be any louder?” Zoey asked as she, Serenity and Kaycee turned red, while Elliot, Trunks and Dren smacked their heads in their hands.

“Oh just you wait. Tyler always seems to make things louder than it needs to be.” Dren said simply.

“Great. So he’s just as bad as her then.” Zoey said annoyed.

** With Bailey & Tyler: **

“Do you think this is far enough back?” Tyler asked Bailey.

“For what?” Bailey asked, but quickly figured it out when Tyler pushed himself up against her.

“You’re wet and leaking; I can see it running down your legs.” Tyler said kissing her neck while fondling her breasts through her dress causing her to moan.

“You don’t waste any time do you?” Bailey moaned out.

“Not really, no. What about you? You seem to really be into this…even though we just met.” Tyler said stripping her of her clothing.

“What can I say? I love sex.” Bailey said simply.

“And what about being a pirate?” Tyler asked as he quickly stripped himself of his clothing.

“I’d love to be a pirate…just like Kaycee’s father.” Bailey said, but then jumped when she felt his hand pull her bra off and then his other hand slide into her panties and felt him start to rub.

“What if I told you there was a better pirate out there? What would you say then? Would you join that pirate? No matter the circumstances?” Tyler asked shoving a finger into her.

“If it meant being a pirate, then yes. Oh my god! Please there, right there! Oh my god! I’m going to cum!” Bailey yelled as the force of just one of his fingers made her climax all over his hand.

“Would you want to be my bride?” Tyler asked as he pushed his throbbing cock against her panties.

“Yes…” Bailey moaned out.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Tyler asked pressing harder against her.

“Yes, please. Please!” Bailey cried out as Tyler pulled down her panties while sticking his fingers in again while sucking on her left breast.

“Oh, oh…” Bailey moaned out.

“Grab me. Grab my giant cock with your little hands.” Tyler demanded and she did so, rubbing hi up and down.

Pretty soon the two of them were both about to reach a climax and they both knew it.

“OH MY GOD!! TYLER!!” “Good Lord, woman!” The two of them yelled both climaxing on each other’s hands.

“Get down there and suck.” Tyler demanded of Bailey and she did so.

Bailey got down on her knees and started deep throating Tyler while he pushed her head down on him even more.

Not long after she started giving him a blowjob, Tyler came in her mouth, holding her head there to make her swallow it all.

“K, now it’s your turn. Lie down.” Tyler commanded and Bailey complied, completely turned on.

After she was positioned just right, Tyler held Bailey’s legs apart as he started to eat her out, licking at her center like a hungry dog.

“Oh, oh, oh! Tyler!” Bailey screamed as he shoved his tongue deep inside of her.

He kept on licking until her sweet juices erupted from her and into his mouth while she screamed out in pure pleasure.

“K, now are you ready for the real thing?” Tyler asked leaning over her, his long, hard throbbing cock rubbing against her soaking wet pussy.

“Yes, yes, god yes!” Bailey cried as he plunged into her.

Bailey couldn’t help but moan out loud and scream in pleasure as Tyler pumped himself into her hard and fast, going deeper and deeper with each trust.

Her screams echoed through the cave and they were both pretty sure that the others could hear them, but he certainly didn’t care…and neither did she.

She was sick of being treated like a child and told what to do…especially by Zoey.

Bailey was close to reaching her first climax when Tyler bent down and started giving her hickeys all over her neck and chest.

Finally with her first climax she moaned loudly as she grabbed a hold of his shoulders.

Even though she hit her climax Tyler still wasn’t done; this only made him go faster and harder as he lifted her legs up over his shoulders and grabbed her breasts.

After a few minutes of fondling her breasts he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head making sure he had complete control. Tyler wasn’t one to let a woman control him in sex; he needed to have all control when it came to sex…with the exception of one part.

“Where can I cum?” Tyler asked as he started to reach his climax.

“Anywhere except inside of me.” Bailey moaned out.

“Are you close?” Tyler asked.

“Yes.” Bailey moaned out reaching her second climax.

“Good.” Tyler said as he slammed into her two more times making her cum before he pulled out and came all over her face and chest.

As she came for the second time, instead of moaning, Bailey screamed out in absolute pleasure seeing lights flash before her eyes; this was the best sex she had ever had in her entire life.

After a few minutes they slowly came down from their high and just laid there staring at each other, panting.

A few more minutes ticked by before they started talking.

“So…do you really hate being a pirate?” Bailey asked looking at Tyler.

“No, not really; I actually really like it…and my captain.” Tyler said simply.

“But what about all you said earlier?” Bailey asked confused.

“Can you keep a secret…at least for a little while?” Tyler asked looking at Bailey.

“Sure…” Bailey said unsure.

“Well those girls’ dad, Ace; he was once the strongest pirate out there. But now that he’s dead Deep Blue is the strongest pirate out there. You said you wanted to be part of a pirate’s crew correct?” Tyler asked looking at Bailey.

“Yes, that’s correct. But what about what you said about Deep Blue earlier?” Bailey asked confused.

“That was all a lie…on my part anyways. Deep Blue is actually a really great and awesome captain as long as you don’t betray him and follow his rules. But those three are always trying to escape so of course they’re going to make him out to be a villain. Sure, he can be mean as fuck; but who isn’t every now and then?” Tyler asked looking at Bailey.

“So…you’re betraying them; you’re a double agent?” Bailey asked interested.

“I guess you could say that. Anyways, I was wondering if you’d want to be part of Deep Blue’s crew.” Tyler said looking at her.

“Oh, I would love to!” Bailey exclaimed happily.

“OK then…but you can’t tell anyone…not yet anyways; we have to wait and see what those three are going to do.” Tyler said simply causing Bailey to smile

“Ok.” Bailey said still smiling; she was just happy she was going to be a pirate…a real pirate.

“Good…so where were we? Round two?” Tyler asked pulling Bailey towards him.

“But of course.” Bailey replied before kissing him very passionately; he was the one who was making her dream come true.

** With The Others: **

“Oh my god! Why does she have to be so god damn fucking loud?!” Zoey screamed exasperated.

“I don’t know…but this is the first girl I’ve ever heard scream like that with him. Sure Tyler has made girls scream before, but nothing like that.” Trunks said as he, Trunks and Dren exchanged looks.

“I-it must feel good…” Kaycee said red in the face.

“Amen to that…” Zoey, Elliot, Dren and Trunks said at the same time.

“It must feel really good…I think they’re going again…” Serenity said softly, also red in the face.

“Damn…they’re so annoying…” Zoey mumbled.

“So…have you guys ever had sex?” Kaycee asked still red in the face.

“Yes, a few times actually.” Dren said honestly.

“Quite a few times…sometimes because Deep Blue would take us to places and either have find or make us find girls…and don’t worry; all the girls we found were all willing. That is one thing we absolutely don’t believe in; we will not rape anyone.” Trunks said simply.

“It would be a lie if I said I hadn’t. It’s part of being a pirate; so yes, I’ve had sex a few times as well. But, in saying that, I’ve only had sex about four or five times.” Elliot said honestly.

“Any who…moving on from the subject of sex if you wouldn’t mind. So who are you guys really? Sorry, what I mean is who were you before you were pirates?” Zoey asked flustered as she changed the subject.

You could tell that the girls were really uncomfortable with sex talk; all three were red in the face and couldn’t even face the boys, let alone each other. Not only that but all three were clutching the hems of their skirts.

Zoey was wearing a red skirt reaching just above her knees with pink leggings, a red and white striped spaghetti strapped shirt and blood red sandals. Her hair was down was now out of its pigtails because of the rain.

Kaycee was wearing a turquoise skirt reaching just above her knees with light blue leggings, a light blue and white striped shirt with no shoulders with straps around her upper arms and dark blue sandals. Her hair was now falling out of place because of the rain.

Serenity was wearing a light skirt reaching just above her knees with white leggings, a light pink and white striped shirt with no shoulders and dark pink sandals. Her hair was now falling out of their pigtails because of the rain.

“Ok, that’s fine.” Elliot and Trunks said calmly.

“As long as you tell us who you girls are as well.” Dren said simply with a small smirk.

Elliot, Trunks and Dren were wearing pretty much the same thing; their pirate outfits that their captain gave them. They had on deep blue colored shirts that had tears from shoulder diagonal to the bottom. That had on tattered black shorts and black boots. The only differences were of course hair and eye colors but they each had something different around their necks.

“What’s that around your neck?” Kaycee asked looking at Elliot’s neck after seeing a leather lace around his neck.

“Yeah…what are those?” Serenity asked curious while Zoey just stared quietly.

“Oh these? I don’t know what Trunks’s or Dren’s are, but mine is a good luck/safety charm from my mother. When I was little before my mother died she was a Wiccan and practiced Wicca. Out of the blue, one day she just got really sick and was dying. Before she died, so that I would always remember her, what our family stood for and for safety, she gave me her lucky pendant. She always said that she got it from my dad. However, after he gave it to her she added to it to make sure it was absolutely filled with luck and safety. So far it’s done its job on keeping me safe…luck I’m not so sure about. I was in the best crew before and then the accident and then I was taken in by a different crew and asides from Trunks, Dren and Tyler they suck.” Elliot explained.

“Like Elliot, I got my charm from my mother; but it wasn’t on her death bed or anything like that. My parents are both still alive somewhere and are both ex-pirates. They decided to settle down and have me and my younger sister. I left and joined the same crew as Elliot until the accident and then, like Elliot…on the same, I was captured by Deep Blue and forced to join his crew. Anyways, my trinket is just something to remember my mother by…that’s what she says anyways; I consider it way more than that; it’s my family memento.” Trunks explained.

“Mine is just something I got from my sister before we were separated as young children; she was adopted by a nice family, but they didn’t want me. Even though she wanted to stay with me and didn’t want to go I told her that she should; they could give her a better life. Before we were separated we each gave each other something remember one another by; I got this and I gave her a beaded bracelet. A few years later I ran away from the foster home I was in and was ended up captured and forced to join the same crew Elliot, Trunks and Tyler were on. As I said before it was just me and my sister for a long time but that’s because our father killed our mother and none of our other family members wanted us so we were put into foster care.” Dren explained.

“Oh, I’m sorry. But what about your fathers? What happened to them?” Zoey asked curious.

“My father died before I was even born so I didn’t get to know him other than the stories mom told me.” Elliot replied simply.

“My father was killed in prison.” Dren said simply, folding his arms; he just got done explaining that, but he wasn’t going to say anything because he thought that Zoey was the prettiest girl ever and she seemed very protective of the other two.

“My father is still alive and as far as I know is living with my mother and younger sister.” Trunks replied with a small smile; he felt deeply bad for Elliot and Dren, but he was still happy to have his parents.

“Oh…we’re sorry.” Zoey, Serenity and Kaycee said sadly.

“Its fine, but now it’s your turn. Tell us something about you. How did you end up orphaned? Who’s older?” Elliot, Trunks and Dren asked at the same time.

“Well…Kaycee, Serenity, do either of you want to go first?” Zoey asked looking at Kaycee and Serenity.

“Ummm…well…you know dad; he was a pirate and according to you he has passed away. Most considered him a pirate king. My mom...I don’t really remember her. She died when I was really little; I think I was…Mmmm…five or six. At that time Serenity’s mom was nice enough to take me in even though I wasn’t hers. But I guess our mothers were friends or something like that and were really close. After awhile we were both sent to Ms. Grace who said that a fire is what claimed my mom’s life and that I was lucky that a neighbor had found me just in time. Any longer I would’ve been dead instead of having asthma or whatever breathing troubles I have. I have been with Ms. Grace since I was…six I think. I know that’s when Serenity and I met Zoey when I was six; she was my first real friend that cared about me…asides from Serenity. And then we met Bailey when I was eight, two years later. Out of all of them I’m the youngest.” Kaycee said softly, nervously.

“As Kaycee said, you knew our dad as you were a part of his crew at one point; and he was considered a pirate king. I remember my mother very well and she and Kaycee’s mom were best friends from what I understand so when Kaycee lost her mother my mom did what she had to. My mom was dying from some kind of illness, but that’s not what killed her; no, she was shot by some guy who came into our home one night. That was the night that we had to escape through our bedroom window to find a police man and were then taken into the “capable” hands of Ms. Grace. At first we thought Ms. Grace was pretty nice, but after that we learned the truth; that she’s evil and ugly. We also thought we weren’t going to meet anyone else there; but we were wrong and we met our best friends Zoey and Bailey. I am younger than Bailey and Zoey, but older than Kaycee.” Serenity explained a bit more confidently than her sister.

“Well, all I can really tell you is that my parents were murdered by crooked cops---who have been arrested---when I was six. I was six, almost seven when I was put into the orphanage and that’s when I met Kaycee and Serenity; they was being picked on by others for something I didn’t understand at the time, but I do now. I am two months younger than Bailey, three months older than Serenity and eight months older than Kaycee. Like I said before my uncle adopted me a few years later; I was twelve, but it only lasted a few days. Like I said before, my uncle raped me…a few times; but no, I didn’t become pregnant. Ms. Grace I swear has it out for us. I had friends before them, but as soon as my parents were murdered they all left; Kaycee, Serenity and Bailey are always there, no matter what.” Zoey explained.

“Wow…” Elliot and Dren said, mouths hanging open.

“So why do you think this Ms. Grace has it out for you?” Dren asked right away.

“Well…we’re not one hundred percent sure on that. Well, with Bailey it’s probably because she’s a trouble maker and is **_ALWAYS_** breaking the rules and just can’t seem to stay out of trouble. With me it’s probably by association; I hang out with Bailey and whenever I do trouble just seems to follow. So as you probably figured out I’m not a perfect angel; I get in trouble too. As for Kaycee and Serenity…I don’t understand at all. It’s probably by association as well because Kaycee and Serenity are **_ALWAYS_** following the rules and is usually on their best behavior. So it must just have to do with the fact that they hangs out with Bailey and me right? Wrong. This has been going on since they arrived at Scouts Home for Girls, so we really don’t know why she has it out for Kaycee or Serenity. Your turn. Why did you want to be pirates?” Zoey asked.

“Sounds lovely.” Elliot, Trunks and Dren said together.

“I wanted to be a pirate because at time anything was better than foster care and I like searching for buried treasure…which we’ve never found. I always wanted to have some glory, which I got every now and then. I also like being out on the wide open waters of the ocean or lakes…whatever base of water I can be on. I also wanted a family like situation; they say pirate crews are close and are like a family; brothers and sisters.   In a way I got that, but not the way I ever thought I would. I never imagined I would be on a pirate ship like the one I was on. I hate how they pillage; I get it, that’s what pirates do is pillage, but not like these guys. I hate how they murder and rape, especially young girls.” Dren said simply, scaring the girls.

“Dren, that’s enough; you’re scaring the girls.” Elliot and Trunks said at the same time.

“I wanted to be a pirate because my parents were pirates and I just wanted to keep the family piracy going. I wanted to meet new people and maybe make some new friends…and most importantly travel around. My dad, much like your girls’ dad was a great pirate; I think he learned from your father actually. But with that being said my dad had his own crew for quite some time. I never expected to be on Deep Blue’s crew or any of that.” Trunks explained simply.

“I wanted to be a pirate because my dad was one. Well kind of; he was more of the navigational pirate. Mom had told me that before my dad became a pirate he was an archeologist. Because of those skills, Kaycee, your dad wanted my dad on his crew. And my dad wanted a change, so he gladly accepted. But I guess they had been friends for a long time before that. And maybe that’s why you look so familiar; maybe I saw you when I was younger. Your dad did invite me and my mother to his house every now and then for dinners; our mothers were friends as well. But anyways because of my dad, I wanted to follow in his footsteps and your father gladly took me in.” Elliot explained.

“You-you knew my mother?” Kaycee asked shocked.

“Only a little.” Elliot said simply, but was shocked to see tears starting in the corners of her eyes.

“D-do yo-you remember what she was like? Or what you remember when meeting her?” Kaycee asked as tears started falling.

“Maybe we should give them some space.” Zoey said as she pulled Dren a little ways into the cave.

“I guess; whatever the lady wants.” Dren said as he let Zoey pull him along.

“Right.” Serenity said standing up, Trunks right behind her.

“Why don’t you show us around a little?” Trunks suggested as he stood up.

“Ok.” Serenity said with a little giggle.

** With Zoey & Dren: **

“What was that all about?” Dren asked as they just went a little ways down and around a corner.

“Kaycee needs to know some things and I think she likes him…just like I think that Serenity likes your friend Trunks. Don’t you dare tell them I said that. I was just thinking maybe Kaycee will get the courage up and finally say she likes a guy; which she’s never actually been interested guys before; well not guys around here. And yes, I know she’s not interested in girls; there was one guy, but he was from out of town and he was a prick; all he wanted was sex. So I’m hoping he likes her as much as she liked him. And as for Serenity…well, she’s pretty open when it comes to saying she likes someone or not. But from the look on her face I think she really likes him; it’s not the same face from before…” Zoey said as she leaned against the wall of the cave; she had taken Dren pretty far into the cave…in a different direction of Bailey and Tyler.

“I think Elliot and Trunks are interested in your friends as well; with the way they stare at them. That, and the fact that Elliot likes girls with auburn or orange colored hair and blue eyes; and Trunks likes blondes with blue eyes. Me personally, I like red-heads, and you’re one of the prettiest red-heads I’ve ever seen. And I’ve seen the way you look at me. You’re not the only one who can be observant.” Dren said pulling Zoey to him, forcing her to look him in the eyes as he gently pushed her against the cave’s wall.

“So, what’s it to you?” Zoey asked daring him.

“So…I think you want me to secretly kiss you.” Dren said daring her.

‘Damnit. What is he, some sort of mind reader?’ Zoey thought to herself before she spoke, “so what if I do? What are you going to do about it?” Zoey asked daring him again.

“Well, I’m going wait for your permission and then I’m going to kiss you when you give it.” Dren said simply, mere inches from her lips.

“Well then, what are you waiting for then?” Zoey asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

“For that.” Dren said leaning down and capturing her lips.

“Wow…” was all Zoey could manage to get out when he pulled away.

“So, how was it?” Dren asked looking at her.

“I don’t know. I think I need more to make a perfect comparison.” Zoey said as they both smiled and kissed again.

“So how old you girls?” Dren asked as he pulled away.

“Bailey, myself and Serenity are all sixteen while Kaycee is still only fifteen. Why? How old are you guys?” Zoey asked, eyes half closed.

“Tyler and I are eighteen while Elliot and Trunks are twenty.” Dren said backing away a little.

“Oh well, that ain’t bad. Besides age is just a number. We all believe, especially Bailey, if people care enough about each other age doesn’t and shouldn’t matter. Can I have more kisses please?” Zoey asked.

“I couldn’t agree more. And of course you can. But instead of little kisses, how about a make-out session?” Dren asked pulling her close.

“Ohhh…I’d love that.” Zoey said as they started making out.

After a little bit Dren started getting handsy as he started grabbing at her hips, lower back, butt and just under her breasts.

“Dren…” Zoey moaned out.

“Oh sorry; I don’t know what’s come over me.” Dren said pulling away immediately.

“No, it’s fine; keep going…” Zoey breathed out as she pulled Dren towards her.

“Ok…” Dren said as he hooked her leg up around his waist.

“So now what?” Dren asked after a few minutes.

“I’m not sure…maybe we should stop…” Zoey said softly coming to her senses.

“Yeah…sounds good.” Dren said pulling away from her.

“But hey…we could still kiss and stuff. You’re not mad are you?” Zoey asked softly.

“No, I’m not mad; I’m actually a little relieved. We just met after. It’s just my head is a little fuzzy.” Dren said simply.

“Yeah…this cave can do that to a person sometimes. Sorry…it’s just something that Serenity and Kaycee had mentioned when they first brought me here. but I can’t quite remember what that was.” Zoey said softly.

“Oh…ok. That’s actually interesting. A haunted cave…” Dren said freaking Zoey out.

“Ok that’s enough about that; let’s go back to kissing.” Zoey said pulling him to her again…

** With Serenity & Trunks: **

“So…Serenity was it?” Trunks asked looking at Serenity.

“Yes, that’s correct; and you’re Trunks.” Serenity answered with a smile.

“That’s correct. So…just how old are you girls? I know you said that Bailey was the oldest, followed by Zoey, then you and Kaycee is the youngest. I’m twenty by the way.” Trunks said looking at her.

“Yes; so Bailey, Zoey and I are all sixteen and Kaycee is just fifteen…but she’ll soon be sixteen in November. Why do you ask?” Serenity asked looking at Trunks.

“Just wondering; you don’t act like your typical fifteen/sixteen year olds. Well…Bailey maybe.” Trunks said making a face.

“Yeah…with what’s happened to us and everything we kind of all grew up a little faster then we should’ve; but that’s what happens I guess. And yeah, Bailey can be very immature…especially when it comes to Kaycee and Zoey; more Zoey than anything. How old are Elliot, Dren and Tyler?” Serenity asked softly.

“Oh, I see… Ummm…Elliot is twenty and Dren and Tyler are eighteen. Why do you say Bailey’s more immature with those two?” Trunks asked curious.

“Well, Kaycee is a very shy girl and is easily pushed around by others…and Bailey sees that and likes to pick on her just a little too much. And as for Zoey…she’s very protective of us and when she sees that she gets angry…and then they start fighting; they fight so much that it becomes annoying or even unbearable at times.” Serenity explained.

“Wow. So…are you close with your sister?” Trunks asked stupidly.

“Why would you ask that? Of course we’re close; Kaylee, Zoey, Bailey and I are best friends; we’re all like sisters.” Serenity asked offended.

“I’m sorry; I wasn’t thinking. I guess I’ve never had conversations with such pretty girls before; I’ve never had to actually think about whether or not their feelings got hurt or not. Oh god, I’ve been on Deep Blue’s crew too long…” Trunks babbled on causing Serenity calm down a little.

“No, it’s fine…I overreacted; I’m sorry. So…umm…wait; you think I’m pretty?” Serenity asked softly while blushing.

“Of course I do; you’re one of the prettiest, cutest girls I’ve ever met in my entire past few years of meeting girls. And I know that Elliot feels the same about Kaycee and Dren about Zoey; I can tell by the ways that they look at them. But out of all you girls I think you’re defiantly the most beautiful.” Trunks said in a tone of voice that Serenity had never heard before except when her mother would talk about her father.

“Wow…nobody has ever said that to me before…not even my last boyfriend. Oh about your friends like Kaycee and Zoey; I think that Kaycee likes Elliot and I believe Zoey likes Dren as well. But what about Tyler; do you think he likes Bailey, because I think that Bailey likes him.” Serenity said softly looking at Dren.

“I think he really likes her as well…it certainly sounds that way. So this ex-boyfriend of yours…why is he an ex? Why would he let someone like you get away?” Trunks asked causing Serenity to blush.

“His name is Darien; and I caught him cheating on me with one of the other girls who I thought I could trust at the home for girls; her name is Raye. But its fine; I was upset for awhile…but with the help of Kaycee and Zoey and even Bailey, I realized that he just wasn’t the right one for me; there are other men out there and maybe I’d find the right one.” Serenity explained with a smile.

“Well…I think he made the biggest mistake of his life.” Trunks said simply as he went to hold Serenity’s hands…which she accepted.

“Well…would you give me a chance?” Serenity asked softly while blushing.

“I would love to; I was hoping you’d give me a chance.” Trunks said getting closer to her.

“So now what?” Serenity asked softly.

“Well, you said your first kiss wasn’t all that great; could I try to change your mind about kissing?” Trunks asked lifting her chin up to face him.

“I guess you could try to change my mind.” Serenity said challenging him.

“You are such a feisty girl, aren’t you?” Trunks asked with a smile as he leaned down to gently kiss her.

He pulled away a few seconds later and looked down at the girl in front of him; she had her eyes closed lightly and she had a light blush going across her nose.

“So how was that?” Trunks asked with a smile.

“So good…way better than Darien’s kiss. Can I have more?” Serenity asked a little incoherently.

“But of course you can. Just say when you wish to stop.” Trunks said kissing her gently once again. And much like Zoey and Dren, they started making out.

** With Kaycee & Elliot: **

“What do you think they’re doing?” Kaycee asked confused.

“Who knows; but I hope it isn’t sex. I think I heard enough with Tyler and Bailey.” Elliot said causing Kaycee to turn red and nod.

“So…my mother? Do you remember anything? Anything will do; I just need to know… even if it just a little. Please.” Kaycee begged crawling closer to Elliot on her hands and knees before bowing.

“You don’t have to do that.” Elliot said taking her hands in his before continuing. “What I remember is her name was Gale and your dad named his ship after her and kind of you. “The Great Gale Clover” is what he called it. Your dad always said your mother was one fickle woman; your name was supposed to be “Clover Rose Montaray.” But at the last second she changed it to what it is now. She was really nice and very welcoming. But like I said our mothers were friends, so they I guess had the motto of “You’re always welcome at my place at any time.” Umm…you have your father’s hair color, chin, ears and forehead and your mother’s eyes, nose, lips…” Elliot said trailing off.

“Is that it?” Kaycee asked, slightly snapping Elliot back to now.

“She was a lovely lady, but you’re so much prettier.” Elliot said absentmindedly.

“What?” Kaycee asked blushing furiously as a lot of different thoughts ran through her head.

‘He thinks I’m pretty? No one has ever said or thought that about me…unless they wanted sex. But he is pretty good looking himself. It’s nice to think of, but what if he doesn’t mean it? That’s happened to me before. What if he just wants sex like the others? What if I’m not pretty enough for sex and he’s just being nice?’ Kaycee continued to think thought after thought.

Eventually her emotions got the better of her and she got up with tears in her eyes and attempted to run away.

“Hey, wait!” Elliot called gently grabbing her wrist to pull her back in. “Wait. I’m sorry if I upset or startled you; I shouldn’t have said that. In fact I should’ve thought before I answered you. Besides, it’s raining; if you’re still upset when it stops raining then you can take off. But if you have a condition you shouldn’t be running out in the rain. I’m sorry. It’s just I’ve never met anyone like you before. Sure there have been plenty of beautiful women out there, but none like you. And just so you know, yes I’ve had sex with other woman before, but none of them were like you. And no, that doesn’t mean I’ll _ever_ push you into having sex with me; I grew up learning it was always the girl’s choice when she wanted to have sex. Not to mention I don’t even know how old you are. And even so, I was also taught that sex should always come after a first kiss.” Elliot said as Kaycee began to whimper and fell to her knees shocked, but at the same time a new feeling came over her; one she’d never had before.

“Fifteen…” Kaycee said quietly.

“What was that?” Elliot asked as he gently pulled her back.

“I’m fifteen.” Kaycee said again turning to face him, red in the face, with tears in her eyes.

“Hey, it’s ok. You don’t need to cry; I won’t hurt you. Just so you know, I’m twenty. I’ve been a pirate since I was twelve, but before that, from age nine ‘til then I was a cabin boy, taking care of the ship itself. I don’t believe in forcing girls or woman to do anything they don’t want to. Like I said before I was raised to respect girls and woman and make sure that kissing, sex or anything along those lines are they’re choice, not mine. It doesn’t matter what crew I’m on or in; my views are what I live by. That’s why I’m going to ask you if I can kiss you. So can I kiss you?” Elliot asked looking her in the eyes, only to get more tears.

Slowly and carefully he wiped away her tears with a gentle smile.

“I-I-I do-don’t kn-know how to. I-I-I’ve nev-never ki-kissed anyone before. I-I-I’d probably be really bad at it. N-no one has ev-ever wan-wanted to ki-kiss me b-before.” Kaycee stuttered out.

“I don’t think you’d be as bad as you think you’d be. And as for nobody wanting to kiss you…that’s their loss. I really do think you are just as pretty as the others, even more beautiful. And with your permission, I would love to be your first kiss. May I?” Elliot asked as he pulled her closer with a little squeak.

“Wi-will yo-you be gen-gentle?” Kaycee stuttered out quietly.

“Of course I will. Are you giving me permission then?” Elliot asked looking into her eyes.

Kaycee was at a loss for words; she couldn’t speak, so she just nodded her head.

‘This is it. My first kiss. What do I do?’ Kaycee thought to herself as Elliot pulled her chin up gently.

‘My god she’s beautiful…and innocent, very innocent. You can tell she has no experience; she doesn’t seem to know what to do. So take it slow, explain to her and most importantly don’t push her too far.’ “Kaycee, you need to calm down. Just relax and breathe; I’ll do the rest.” Elliot thought to himself and then spoke softly to her.

“Ok.” Kaycee said and held still and tried to calm her breathing.

Soon, she felt his lips on hers and she slowly began to close her eyes.

After a few seconds Elliot pulled away to look at her and smiled softly at her; her eyes were lightly shut and her breathing had calmed down a little. He probably would’ve kissed her again if it hadn’t been for the pile of people on the ground behind them.

** With The Others: **

Bailey and Tyler, who had finally managed to get dressed, were walking back to the gang when they bumped into Zoey and Dren, who were still making out; but they had managed to get back, closer to where Kaycee and Elliot were.

Bailey had a short white and pastel pink dress with white sandals. Her hair was a disaster, but we all know why.

Tyler had on the same things as Elliot, Trunks and Dren.

“Ohhh…looks like somebody’s getting it on.” Bailey teased causing Zoey to pull away from Dren blushing.

“Bailey will you shut up?!” Zoey screeched annoyed.

The boys decided to stay out of this.

“What are you two doing back here anyways? Shouldn’t you be keeping an eye on Kaycee?” Bailey asked suspiciously.

“I _am_ keeping an eye on her.” Zoey said in an annoyed tone.

“What’s going on over here?” Serenity asked softly as she and Trunks walked by, hand in hand.

“Oooh…you too? Did you two have sexy time?” Bailey asked causing Serenity to blush and Zoey to snap.

“Why is that any of your business?” Zoey asked pissed off.

“I think I have the right to know as one of her best friends. So?” Bailey asked again.

“No, I’m still a virgin thank you very much.” Serenity said standing her ground.

“Just because we’re friends or that we can hear you every time you fuck some guy doesn’t mean that it’s any of your business whether or not any of us had sex or not. And no, I didn’t have sex either!” Zoey exclaimed pissed off

“Should we head back now?” The boys asked stepping in before Bailey could say something.

“Yeah, why not? I don’t think anything is happening with those two…with Kaycee being the way she is.” Bailey said pissing off Serenity; but she held her tongue, noting wanting to start anything as they all started to head back.

** With Everybody: **

When the group got back they all stood there shocked before falling over in disbelief; Kaycee was getting her first kiss.

“Is there something you want?” Elliot called back to the others annoyed that he was interrupted; he already knew how shy she was. And like he thought when she opened her eyes and saw the others her face went as red as it could; and if possible even redder.

After a few seconds she quickly stood up on shaking legs. But she soon regretted it, as Serenity, Zoey and Bailey looked at each other before quickly walking towards her, while Bailey drug her outside.

** With The Guys: **

“What was that all about?” Tyler asked shocked.

“I’m not sure…” Dren said just as shocked.

“I think it’s a girl thing…they’re probably going to try to get her to tell them about the kiss.” Trunks said not as shocked.

“You’re probably right.” Elliot said recovering as he stood up.

“So she’s no longer a virgin then?” Tyler asked, but quickly regretted it.

“Dude, what the hell?! I didn’t have sex with her; she’s not ready for that yet.” Elliot said smacking him over the head while Trunks and Dren just stood back and held their hands up in defense.

“I didn’t mean that! I mean you took her kiss virginity!” Tyler shot back.

“Does everything have to have some kind of virginity with you?” Trunks asked annoyed.

“Maybe…” Was all Tyler said causing Elliot, Trunks and Dren to moan in annoyance.

“But you’ll take her actual virginity soon right?” Tyler asked looking for details.

“Are you fucking out of your mind?! What part of she’s not ready for that do you not understand?! That was just her first kiss; and she was scared to do that! Do you really think she’s just going to have sex with me right away?! What is wrong with you? You know what my morals are.” Elliot said frustrated smacking Tyler over the head.

“Tyler…you really need to learn to grow up. I know you’re only eighteen, but that’s just childish. We all made a pact that we’d never force girls to do what they don’t wanna do; none of us believe in rape or anything like that.” Trunks said seriously, about ready to smack Tyler over the head as well.

“Ok, fine what about you Dren?” Tyler asked.

“Same as Elliot. I’ll wait for her to be ready.” Dren said folding his arms.

“Fine…” ‘What a bunch of pussies…’ Tyler grumbled and then thought to himself.

‘What is wrong with him lately?’ Elliot, Trunks and Dren thought to themselves as they watched Tyler pace around.

** With The Girls: **

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Kaycee! You got your first kiss!” Serenity, Zoey and Bailey squealed with excitement.

“Yeah…” Kaycee said with a blush smiling a bit.

“Oh and you’re happy! I think I’m going to cry!” Serenity cried hugging Kaycee.

“You’re absolutely adorable! I’m so happy for you!” Zoey cried also hugging Kaycee.

“So now that you’ve had your first kiss, time to move onto more guys right?” Bailey asked with a smile.

“No…” Kaycee started quietly, but was interrupted.

“Why not?! Men are like lottery tickets don’t you know; you have to kiss a lot to find the right one. I think I finally found the right one by the way. He’s going to take me away with him to be a pirate! Say you two should join us!” Bailey cried happily pissing off Serenity and Zoey.

“Jeez Bailey…maybe she doesn’t want to be with different guys. Maybe she found Mr. Right, right here!” Zoey yelled.

“And it’s her life; I believe she’s found her one true love. Just like I did with Trunks…and possibly Zoey with Dren; I don’t know I can’t speak for her…” Serenity said annoyed.

“Ok, ok, ok. But you’ll being having sex soon right?” Bailey asked causing Kaycee to get a nose bleed.

“N-no…no-not ye-yet.” Kaycee stuttered out.

“Then why the hell would you chose him when there are other guys out there to kiss and learn if they want to fuck?!” Bailey yelled making tears fall from Kaycee’s eyes.

“Bu-but…” Kaycee stuttered out.

“Bailey, knock it off! Kaycee, you can be with whomever you want. Remember that. And you don’t have to have sex if you’re not ready. And just so you know, I might consider having sex with Dren, because I think he’s Mr. Right for me. Elliot, I think is Kaycee’s Mr. Right, just as Trunks is for Serenity; and apparently Tyler is your Mr. Right. But that doesn’t mean we need to jump in and have sex right away like you!” Zoey yelled.

“Don’t worry Kaycee; Zoey’s right. We have your back…Bailey should have your back, but it seems like she’s just interested in sex…” Serenity said hugging Kaycee.

“What the hell girls? I think both you two _and_ Kaycee need to get laid; you’ll feel a lot better, I promise. Well, not at first; the first time always hurts. But after awhile you get used to it. Depending on the size of the cock that is.” Bailey said simply causing Kaycee, Serenity and Zoey to turn bright red; Kaycee out of embarrassment and Serenity and Zoey out of both embarrassment and anger.

“You know what Bailey? I’m not even going to argue that. Come on girls; let’s go back into the cave before anymore fighting starts and so we don’t get pneumonia.” Zoey said as she, Serenity and Kaycee headed back in, Bailey close behind.

‘Oh yeah, defiantly joining Tyler in becoming a pirate.’ Bailey thought to herself.

** With Everybody: **

“Here come the girls. Doesn’t look like they had a good talk.” Dren said as they walked in.

“No it does not.” Elliot and Trunks said calmly ignoring everything.

‘Let them come to us. Don’t push them; it never ends well.’ Elliot thought to himself remember what his mother told him and what he had seen when a guy would try to talk to a girl right after something happened.

‘Don’t be an idiot; don’t be an idiot…’ Trunks thought to himself referring to Tyler.

“Hey girls, everything go alright?” Tyler asked right away causing Trunks, Elliot and Dren to smack their foreheads.

“No, everything is not ok!” Zoey and Bailey yelled scaring the crap out of Tyler and making Kaycee feel small.

“Ummm…” Kaycee started, but was shocked and hurt by what came next.

“Back off! This has nothing to do with you! Come on Tyler; I think I need to fuck again!” Bailey exclaimed dragging Tyler back to their spot.

“What the hell! This all started because you wouldn’t leave her alone!” Serenity yelled pissed off as Bailey just up and left.

Not too long after Bailey left Serenity gave Kaycee and look and started walking to a different area of the cave.

Serenity and Kaycee had this bond that they didn’t even need to physically speak to each other; they just knew when they needed their space.

“I should go make sure she’s ok…or doesn’t get lost.” Trunks said before he went after Serenity.

“Kaycee, it’s ok. Don’t mind her; she doesn’t know what she’s talking about. Now, if you’ll excuse I’m going to go punch a wall. I’m fine, don’t worry. Elliot, you’ll stay with her won’t you?” Zoey asked looking at Elliot while holding onto Kaycee’s shoulders.

“Yeah, of course I’ll stay with her.” Elliot said causing Kaycee to snap her head to look at him in surprise.

“See, Elliot’s here. You’ll be fine, and so will I…and so will Bailey.” Zoey softly as she walked away…Dren following her.

** With Elliot and Kaycee: **

After a few minutes of just standing there Kaycee’s legs started to shake and she couldn’t stop the tears from falling from her eyes.

“Kaycee? Kaycee, come here.” Elliot said as he stood up to pull her into a hug.

After a few seconds Elliot could feel how badly her legs were shaking; so he pulled her as close to him as he could and slowly sat down against a wall with her on his lap.

“Th-they’ve ne-never fought li-like tha-that be-before…wh-what i-if th-they nev-never speak again?” Kaycee stuttered out.

“I’m sure they will. Everybody fights every now and then…even friends. I know Trunks, Dren, Tyler and I fight here and there. Just give them some space and things will calm down. Oh good lord…” Elliot said softly and then annoyed as they could once again hear Bailey and Tyler.

Kaycee just buried her face in Elliot’s chest. While she was resting her head there, her cheek rubbed across his chest and she felt something. She pulled away enough to look.

“Elliot?” She asked softly.

“I got that as punishment for running from my new captain. There are more like it all over my back.” Elliot said quietly with his eyes closed, as she slowly ran her hands over the scar.

After a few minutes she stopped and looked up at him with tears in her eyes, “I’m sorry this happened to you.”

“It’s fine; it’s not your fault. This happened years ago.” Elliot said rubbing her tears away.

“Oh my god Tyler!” Bailey echoes could be heard all over the cave.

“Elliot?” Kaycee asked softly, looking down while blushing.

“Yes, what is it Kaycee?” Elliot asked pulling her chin back up to make her look at him, demanding her attention.

“Ca-can I-I?” Kaycee started but was struggling with what words to use.

“What is it Kaycee?” Elliot asked concerned.

So she tried again using a single word, which he understood right away, “Please.”

“Are you sure?” Elliot asked pulling her close to him.

“Yes…but just that, please.” Kaycee said quietly as she gently grabbed a hold of his shirt looking into his eyes.

“Of course. Can I hold onto your waist? You know, so you don’t fall backwards.” Elliot asked looking directly into her eyes.

Kaycee just nodded her head in approval, but squeaked when she felt one of his arms wrap around her.

“How has no man approached you yet? You’re so damn adorable.” Elliot said as he pulled her face up to his in a soft kiss and then wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

“Please…” Kaycee begged.

She didn’t quite realize it, but they had started making out as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“Anything you want my love.” Elliot said unconsciously.

‘My love? I wonder if he really means that.’ Kaycee thought to herself.

As if he could read her mind he replied, “Of course I mean it. I’ve never felt this way about any of the girls I’ve either been with or slept with before. Kaycee, I think I love you. I know I shouldn’t, but I do.” Elliot said causing happy tears to come from her eyes.

“I think I love you too.” Kaycee said as tears continued to fall.

“Good. I was worried you were gonna say something else.” Elliot said kissing her tears away.

After a little bit when her breathing returned to normal they were kissing again, but this time Elliot got a little brave and started trailing down to her neck, leaving butterfly kisses all the way there. He didn’t really know what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t what happened next; Kaycee was lightly moaning.

After a few minutes Elliot had to stop or it would go too far and he knew she wasn’t ready for that just yet. That and he could tell she was getting tired so he spread his legs a little, just enough for her knees to fit and let her lean against him while rubbing her back.

After a few minutes Elliot could feel her soft breath on the bare skin of his chest indicating that she had fallen asleep.

Soon enough Bailey was quiet indicating that she and Tyler had just finished fucking.

** With Serenity & Trunks: **

“Serenity, are you alright?” Trunks asked once he found Serenity sitting on her knees crying.

“I’m alright; I’m just upset because Bailey upset Kaycee…again.” Serenity said softly as Trunks sat down next her.

“So I know this isn’t exactly my place or anything, but why are you friends with her if all she does is upset you girls?” Trunks asked hoping he wasn’t going to upset her anymore then she already was.

“I don’t know…I guess because us orphans have to stick together; that’s how it’s always been. And for the most part Bailey’s not so bad; I just wish she’d ease up a little. And not just on Kaycee, but all of us. And as you said this isn’t your place; same goes for the question I’m going to ask. Why do you hang out with Tyler when all he seems to do is piss you off? Oh yeah, I can tell. It’s mainly you and Elliot who get pissed or annoyed with him…but Dren does as well from here and there.” Serenity said softly.

“Well, aren’t you perceptive? We hang out with him because he has the same goal as us; to escape Deep Blue. It’s been that way for…the last year or so I think. But in saying that, there’s something about him that I don’t trust. But the others seem to so I don’t say anything.” Trunks said simply.

“I don’t think Elliot trusts him either…” Serenity said softly.

“What do you mean?” Trunks asked confused.

“They way he looks at him when Tyler’s not looking; it reads distrust. Not to mention he holds onto Kaycee more protectively when Tyler gets close; the same way you do.” Serenity said softly.

“Yeah I guess I’ve noticed all that too, but never thought anything of it…maybe I should talk to him. Well…anyways, should we head back now?” Trunks asked seriously, looking at Serenity.

“I guess so…” Serenity said as she stood up with Trunks’s help.

“But before we go…I love you.” Serenity said softly as she gently kissed him on the lips real quick.

“Hey, I love you too.” Trunks said kissing her very passionately while holding onto her waist tightly, but still gently.

They stood there kissing for about fifteen minutes before heading back to the others.

** With Zoey & Dren: **

When Dren finally caught up to Zoey she was punching a wall, busting up hand hands and knuckles.

“Zoey, don’t you think you should relax and calm down a little?” Dren asked standing next to her.

“No, not yet!” Zoey exclaimed as she kept punching.

“But if you continue what you’re doing, you’ll break your hands.” Dren said holding onto her from behind while holding her arms back from punching anymore.

“I don’t care…” Zoey said struggling to get her arms free so she could continue getting her anger out.

“Well I do; I don’t want your lovely hands to break. Because if they break, we won’t be able to hold hands.” Dren said getting through to her as she dropped her arms to her side.

“Why do you say these things? Why do you care?” Zoey asked turning to look at Dren.

“Because! Because I love you.” Dren said blushing.

“Really, you love me? But why; why me?” Zoey asked confused.

“Why? Because you’re absolutely gorgeous and have such a great personality; and you seem incredibly smart and family driven. How could I not love you?” Dren asked looking at her, causing some tears to fall from her eyes.

“I love you too…even though I don’t know you; I love you.” Zoey said softly as she blushed like crazy.

“Well that’s good.” Dren said simply pulling her into his lap.

“So…you don’t really like Bailey, do you?” Dren asked a question he wanted to ask for a little bit now.

“Is it that obvious?” Zoey asked looking at Dren.

“Kind of.” Dren said simply.

“Ok…so I don’t hate her…but I don’t particularly like her; she’s just kind of a bitch who’s addicted to sex.” Zoey said softly.

“I see…so what about the other two?” Dren asked looking at her.

“Kaycee and Serenity? They’re like my sisters; I love them both so much!” Zoey exclaimed happily.

“That must be nice.” Dren sighed.

“What about Elliot, Trunks and Tyler?” Zoey asked softly.

“They’re really good friends, but we’re not as close like you, Kaycee and Serenity.” Dren said simply.

“Aww I see…so why are you traveling together then?” Zoey asked.

“We have the same goal; to get as far away from that crew as possible and live somewhat of a peaceful life…or join a new pirate crew. We’d probably separate at a separate time in a different town.” Dren explained.

“I see… So…should we head back to the others now?” Zoey sighed a bit stressed out.

“Yeah, I guess; wish we could stay here like this a little longer.” Dren sighed.

“Why not? If you want to; we can for just a little while longer. But, just a little while longer.” Zoey said simply as she sat comfortably on Dren’s lap.

“Ok; sounds like a plan to me. Can we kiss for awhile?” Dren asked softly.

“Sure.” Zoey said leaning up to kiss Dren.

** With Everybody: An Hour Later: **

When Zoey had finally calmed down…after awhile of making out with Dren, they returned, followed shortly by Serenity and Trunks only to find Kaycee asleep in Elliot’s arms while he played with her hair.

A minute or two later Bailey and Tyler also arrived.

“So…do you girls feel better?” Elliot asked not even looking up from what he was doing.

“Yeah, I do. I’m sorry Bailey, but you really pissed me off. And you owe Kaycee and apology when she wakes up.” Zoey said simply.

“Yeah, I defiantly feel better. And I’m sorry too to all three of you; I shouldn’t have said those things. And I will apologize to her.” Bailey said as they all sat down.

“I appreciate your apology…but until you apologize to Kaycee, I’m not going to forgive you a hundred percent just yet.” Serenity said simply.

“I respect that.” Bailey said simply, but made a face that she hid in Tyler’s shoulder.

“Is ok to start a small fire in here? I ask because not only is Kaycee shivering, but so are you three.” Elliot stated noticing as all four girls shiver.

“Yeah, here.” Zoey said as she tried starting a fire. In the end Dren ended up setting a fire for all of them.

After an hour or so all the girls were asleep; followed by Trunks, Dren and Tyler while they held Serenity, Zoey and Bailey.

‘She reminds me so much of my mother. Shy, quiet and kind. Never wanting to argue and trying to make everyone else happy. Sure my mother was a beautiful woman, as seen by all the men who wanted to court her. But her beauty doesn’t even compare with Kaycee’s. But I guess that’s a good thing; but really, who has those thoughts about their mothers? It’s happening; I’m falling in love with a girl. And not that fake love crap in the past with those random girls I fucked. No, this is real love. I just hope that she would’ve made my parents proud of me. I would hope that they would approve of her if they were alive…hell. I’d hope they’d approve even after death. Even if they didn’t or don’t, I don’t care; I love her and that’s all that matters. See mom, I do remember things you tell me.’ And with that last thought Elliot drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a happy life, unaware of the people watching him and what was to come in the morning...


	5. Captured By & Escaping Deep Blue!

“So this is where our little runaways are.” Piccolo said in an annoyed tone.

“Yes, but they’re not alone; they’ve got girls with them.” Mark said mischievously.

“Yes, and they would make great offerings for our captain; I think he’d like them, especially the one girl.” Sardon said evilly.

“I think all three girls would please the captain.” Diamond said looking onward.

“Two of those girls looks familiar, have we seen them before?” Mark asked trying to think.

“Yes, we have; they were the captain’s little play things. He had them a few years ago, but a certain person got in the way and they was able to get away. But our little friends here have seemed to find them for him.” Piccolo and Sardon said at the same time, looking onward.

“Well let’s go get them.” Mark said ready to go.

“No; we wait.” Piccolo and Sardon said watching.

“For what?” Mark and Diamond asked confused.

“One: for one of the girls to wake up; and two, for the signal afterwards. If we try to grab them before they wake we might have trouble.” Piccolo, who seems to be in charge explained.

“But they’re asleep; they’re easy pickings.” Mark, sounding like a child, complained.

“No, they’re not. Both Elliot and Trunks have perfect hearing and speed; they would hear us coming and would alert the others and I’m pretty sure these girls know the ins and outs of this place. We need to get one of the girls first.” Piccolo said annoyed, on the verge of being pissed off.

“Oh I see. What about Dren? What does he have?” Mark and Diamond asked watching the girls roll in their sleep at the exact same time.

“He has speed. And as for Tyler; well we know what he’s capable of.” Sardon said watching and waiting.

“Yeah a good penis for fucking; he can make girls scream for hours if he wanted to, but I can last longer.” Mark said proud of himself.

“Oh my god, shut up! I don’t need to hear about your sex life Mark!” Piccolo and Sardon exclaimed royally pissed off.

“Geeze, relax. Remember what you said before? Elliot and Trunks have perfect hearing; what if he hears you?” Mark said mocking Piccolo and Mark.

“Umm guys…” Diamond started.

“What is it Diamond?” The three asked annoyed.

“Speaking of the traitors; they all woke up and looks like they’re coming out.” Diamond said pointing.

“Fuck! Come on, let’s go.” Piccolo said as they went further away from the cave as the guys came out.

“What’s going on Elliot?” Dren asked rubbing his eyes as Trunks and Tyler came out.

“I thought I heard someone.” Elliot said looking around.

“Who?” Trunks asked.

“It sounded like Piccolo, Sardon, Mark and Diamond.” Elliot replied.

“It can’t be them; we’ve only been gone a day. A few hours to get to land and another day or two on land before another few hours on the water to get back to the ship; they wouldn’t send anyone to look for us just yet. The captain said if we weren’t back within four days then he would send out the others.” Tyler said as he headed back to the cave.

“Tyler’s right Elliot; I just think you’re paranoid. Come on, let’s get back to the girls; it looks like it’s going to rain again.” Dren said as he headed back as well.

“Elliot…they may be right. But…they also might be wrong. Trust your instincts. I feel like we’re being watched as well…” Trunks said as they looked around a little more before heading back to the cave.

“Woo, that was a close one.” Sardon said annoyed.

“Yeah, thanks for the warning Diamond.” Mark said thanking his partner.

“Yeah, thanks Diamond.” Sardon said watching.

“Now what?” Mark and Dren asked.

“We wait; it’s starting to rain so it looks like they’re stuck in the cave for now. And we’re stuck under this stone structure …so we wait.” Piccolo said as he sat down along with Sardon.

“Well…this sucks…” Mark complained as he too sat down along with Diamond.

** Three Hours Later: **

“Uhhh…This is so boring! I say we just go down there and grab them!” Diamond yelled stomping his feet.

“Wait, look; one of the girls is coming out of the cave.” Mark said calmly.

“And it’s one of the ones that the captain wants. And there’s the signal; let’s head out boys.” Sardon as they made their way down to the beach where the girl was watching the water.

Kaycee had gotten up just a few minutes ago and had decided that she needed to stretch her legs and she wanted to see what the ocean looked like in the morning.

“Excuse me miss, but we’re lost; do you think you can help us?” Sardon asked as kindly as he could as he, Piccolo, Mark and Diamond approached Kaycee.

“Hmm? Oh, um sure. Where are you trying to get to?” Kaycee asked with a small smile, but deep down she was nervous; there was something about them that made her uneasy.

“Kaycee, are you out here?” Serenity asked walking out, looking for her sister.

“Yeah, I’m over here!” Kaycee called back.

“What are you doing out here? It looks as though it may rain again.” Serenity said walking over and that’s when she noticed Piccolo, Sardon, Mark and Diamond; she didn’t really recognize any of them…but Mark and Piccolo did kind of look familiar.

“I was just coming out to stretch my legs and look at the ocean. What brings you out?” Kaycee asked softly.

“Same…and to look for you. Who are these men?” Serenity asked being cautious.

“I don’t know…they said they were lost…” Kaycee said softly.

“We were just looking for the nearest town.” Sardon finally said after a few minutes, watching both the girls, waiting for at least one of them to turn their back so he could grab them.

“Hey girls; where are you two? Oh there you are. Who are they?” Zoey asked as she came around the corner to find Kaycee and Serenity.

“They say they’re lost; they’re looking for the closet town.” Kaycee and Serenity both explained.

“Yes, we just arrived here and I think we took a wrong turn. This idiot over here lost our map and compass.” Sardon explained pointing to Diamond.

“So you’re looking for the town? The town that is just up over these rocks a little ways? Any way you go you’ll find the town. Come on girls, Bailey’s waiting for us. I hope you guys find what you’re looking for. Have a good day.” Zoey said, not trusting these guys at all. That’s also why she didn’t mention the guys were waiting; she didn’t trust these guys as far as she could throw one of them.

As they were about to walk back to the cave Kaycee saw something that made her freeze in place.

“Kaycee? What’s wrong?” Zoey asked concerned and that’s when she noticed what she was looking at. Not only were these men that they didn’t know wearing pirate logs, two of them had pulled knives out.

“Zoey, you need to go. Run.” Serenity said as Kaycee froze. But Zoey wasn’t going to leave them behind; she grabbed a hold of Kaycee’s arm and started running…Serenity right behind them.

“Who are those men; what do they want?” Zoey asked out of breath as they stopped behind some rocks…away from the cave.

“I think they’re pirates…in Deep Blue’s crew…” Kaycee and Serenity panted out, thinking about it.

“So, you know this logo then? I was wondering if you would. Our captain will be so glad to know that his pets are ok. Now, come with us like a good little girls. And you too, you’re coming with as well.” Piccolo said stepping towards them.

“Like hell we are! Serenity run!” Zoey yelled throwing stones at them as she grabbed Kaycee by the arm again and started running.

“Damnit! What are you two waiting for? Get ‘em!” Piccolo yelled at Mark and Diamond; Sardon had already taken off after the girls.

** Five Minutes Later: **

The girls were hiding behind some rocks, panting, thinking they had managed to escape.

“Ok, what’s going on? What do they want with you two?” Zoey asked while they stood there and waited.

“I’ll tell you what’s going on. Those two and now you are the property of our captain!” Sardon yelled annoyed as he threw a net over the girls from above.

“Ahhhh!” The girls screamed in panic.

** At The Cave: **

Elliot, Trunks and Dren had just woken up a few minutes ago and noticed that they were the only three in the cave; all the others were nowhere to be found.

“Where are the girls and Tyler? I hope we didn’t scare the girls away.” Elliot said looking around.

“Well Tyler and Bailey are probably fucking again like rabbits again...” Dren said with a smirk.

“Dren’s probably right about those two; I heard them again late or early this morning again. As for Serenity, Kaycee and Zoey I haven’t the slightest clue; but I don’t think w scared them away. Just the opposite in fact; it seems like we all made a connection with one of them. Maybe they went out to look at the ocean or something. Or are getting food…” Trunks said hopeful for the last part.

“Or maybe they had to use the bathroom or something like that.” Dren said as he and Elliot got up to look around.

After a few minutes they were just going to give up and wait at the entrance of the cave when they heard screams.

“That sounded like…” Dren started.

“The Girls!” Elliot and Trunks finished as they ran out to see what going on.

“Kaycee!” “Serenity!” “Zoey!” Elliot, Trunks and Dren yelled running out onto the beach, searching high and low.

“Well, well, well. What do you we have here?” Diamond asked coming around the corner, shocking all three men.

“What are you doing here?” Elliot asked annoyed.

“No, the real question is, what are you guys doing here? Wait, let me guess. You guys were trying to run away…again. I guess the rumors were true.” Mark’s voice could be heard around the corner.

“No, the captain sent us out…” Dren started.

“Yes and no. He sent you out yes, but it was to see how loyal you guys were. Which as it turned out, you three really aren’t all that loyal after all. You three were planning on running away this whole time. However, this wasn’t a complete waist; you got something that the captain wanted anyways. So I’m sure the captain won’t be too hard on you…this time.” Mark said simply; they could hear the smirk in his voice.

“What do you mean by we found something the captain wants?” Elliot and Trunks asked confused and annoyed.

“And what do you mean you three? Tyler ran away as well.” Dren said looking at them.

“First thing first; you found the captain’s pets and a new play thing.” Sardon and Piccolo said as they, along with mark came around the corner with not only Serenity and Kaycee, but also Zoey; all three bound with rope.

“Secondly, how do you think we knew about your plan to run away? Tyler told us all about your plan. Captain Deep Blue wasn’t sure if he believed him so he sent you all out to test you. I don’t think he ever thought that Tyler was telling the truth. Nor did he ever think that you would find his pets…or a new pet. Oh and here comes our secret agent now.” Sardon said as he held onto the girls tightly and Tyler came out with Bailey, holding her arms behind her back.

“Tyler, say it isn’t true.” Dren said looking at him.

“I knew we couldn’t trust you!” Elliot and Trunks exclaimed.

“Then why did you go along with him?” Piccolo asked to which he received no answer.

“Tyler, explain to them why you did what you did.” Sardon said simply.

“I’m sorry, but it is true. You were planning on running from one of the greatest pirates ever…again! Well, pretty much the greatest pirate ever, now that Ace is dead.” Tyler said coldly.

“What about all that stuff you said? About being in this crew being torture?” Dren asked hoping this was all a trick.

“It was all a lie! You sold us out!” Elliot yelled pissed off.

“I can’t believe we ever trusted you and let you stick around with us!” Trunks yelled even more pissed than Elliot.

“How could you? We trusted you!” Dren yelled.

“Yeah well…I trusted you! A pirates life is a brotherhood remember? You swore an oath!” Tyler yelled equally pissed off.

“That’s enough! You trusting him and believing his was your friend is on all of you! So Tyler, is that the girl; the one you chose?” Sardon asked looking at Bailey.

“Yes, she is; her name is Bailey.” Tyler said simply.

“Bailey run! Get away from him!” Zoey yelled, but Kaycee and Serenity had already figured it out.

“Why on earth would I run?” Bailey asked looking at them.

“What do you mean? They’re going to torture and rape you!” Zoey shouted.

“Zoey, don’t bother; she’s joining them. She wants to be a pirate so bad that she doesn’t care what side she’s on.” Serenity said quietly while Kaycee silently cried and looked down.

“What? Bailey, tell me that’s not the truth? We’ve known you since we were little kids! How could you do this?” Zoey asked as tears threatened to fall.

“Yes; I have known you for a long time. And as Serenity has stated I’ve wanted to be a pirate for so long; and then their dad had to go get himself killed so I was never going to be part of his crew. So when Tyler asked if I wanted to be part of a pirate crew I just couldn’t say no; I had to say yes. And you won’t be tortured or raped as long as you agree to join and swear you allegiance to Deep Blue. What do you girls say? We could be sisters and have anything and everything we ever wanted. All you have to say is you’ll join and be loyal to Deep Blue and his crew.” Bailey said excitedly thinking they would join him.

“Are you fucking crazy?! Deep Blue is nothing but a monster and the moment you even think about leaving or doing something he disagrees with, you’ll most likely be dead. And if you’re lucky enough to survive or not be killed you will be mercilessly tortured. Deep Blue respects no one; he even sold out his own family members…including his mother. And if you listened to anything Elliot, Trunks Dren and even Tyler had to say you’d understand. Yes, Tyler is a traitor and a liar; but even if it was all a lie, it’s actually all the truth! Deep Blue is nothing but good for nothing ass hole! I will **_NEVER_** join him!” Kaycee shouted shocking everybody with her language; she usually never swore.

“And neither will I; he’s nothing but a murderous rapist!” Serenity yelled with tears running down her face.

“What are you talking about? As you can tell _they_ were just lying. Tyler is part of his crew and says Deep Blue has been nothing but great to him. Sure there was that one time he had tried to escape and he got the crap beat out of him; but he learned his lesson. However, those three have not. If they would only learn their lesson they wouldn’t get tortured so much. If you won’t join him then you’ll just have to learn the hard way. What about you Zoey? I’m sure you’ll make the right decision.” Bailey said sweetly, looking at Zoey.

“Fuck you Bailey; I knew there was a reason I hated you and your fucking guts! I will never willingly join this Deep Blue and his crew of filth! I’m with Kaycee and Serenity one hundred percent. I knew you were crazy, but I didn’t think you were this out of whack.” Zoey said looking directly at her while spitting.

“Dude, I thought we were friends!” Bailey yelled.

“Yeah, well I guess that makes us even. Friends don’t betray friends or sell them out!” Zoey yelled.

“Whatever. At least my life will be spared and I won’t be killed like you two will be.” Bailey said coldly.

“No, they won’t be killed. At least these ones won’t be. What, Kaycee is it; she belongs to Deep Blue and he has big plans for her. And as for Serenity, I think he has plans for her as well. And as for this one; I don’t know. Maybe he’ll keep her as well. Deep Blue has been known to have multiple play things at a time.” Piccolo said simply holding onto the girls, twisting their arms.

“I thought he was going to knock the one up! Isn’t that was he was going to do the last time he had her?” Diamond asked causing tears to form in Kaycee’s and Serenity’s eyes and for Mark to slap his forehead while Sardon mentally slapped his.

“Wait what? Your captain raped Kaycee and Serenity?” Bailey asked shocked as Zoey looked at her best friend while Elliot, Trunks and Dren were looking on angry.

“No, he didn’t rape her…or them; both girls would’ve enjoyed it…but their dad just had to show up and ruin everything. And yes, Diamond; Deep Blue wants to plant his seed into the girls. Though I don’t know why; neither girl is all that attractive. The one is too thin and her hair is…well wrong in every way; long pigtails and the color is awful. And as for the other girl…well she’s just too plain; she’s also a bit on the thin side… But Deep Blue likes them, so there’ll be no arguing. Anyways, I’ve got the Kaycee; you guys bring the other girls aboard and Diamond, you get the traitors and let’s get going. Actually Tyler, Mark and Diamond, you get the girls…and make sure they don’t try anything. Sardon and I will get the guys. Bailey you get in first to make sure everything goes according to plan.” Piccolo commanded as everybody did as they were told.

On the boat Piccolo and Sardon made damn sure that Elliot, Trunks and Dren could see the girls, but the girls couldn’t see them.

So the boat ride back to the ship was quiet.

** Three Hours Later: **

Due to weather and nasty waves, it took three hours to get back to ship.

As the ship came into view you could hear the shouts of rejoice coming from all the other crew members as they called for Deep Blue, saying that they had returned.

The first ones up were Mark and Diamond.

“Aww Mark, Diamond; you have returned. Did you find them? More importantly, was Tyler right; were they traitors?” Deep Blue asked.

“Yes Deep Blue, we found them; and yes, it’s seems that they were running away…again. However, they found something you may like.” Mark said simply as Elliot, Trunks and Dren showed up, followed by Tyler and Bailey.

“Oh, a girl… And who might you be little missy?” Deep Blue asked glaring at Elliot, Trunks and Dren.

“This is Bailey sir and she would like to join the crew. I have also chosen her as my mate as well sir.” Tyler said bowing as well as Bailey.

“Really now? We could always use new crew members. Tell me girl; why do you wish to be a pirate in my crew?” Deep Blue asked looking directly at Bailey.

“Because your grace; ever since I met some of my friends, well ex friends, I’ve dreamed of being a pirate. Their father used to be a pirate and they used to tell me and other ex friend of mine stories about him. How he was the greatest pirate to ever live. But now he is dead; but I would still really love to be a pirate. Not to mention, Tyler said that even if their father were still alive, you’re the best there ever is.” Bailey said as she stood there bowing in place.

“Oh really. And who are these so called friends of yours?” Deep Blue asked.

“Oh, Piccolo and Sardon are bringing them now. That one is Zoey and the next two you should know brother.” Mark said as Sardon handed him Zoey while Piccolo came up with both Serenity and Kaycee over his shoulders.

“Here you are my captain; both of the girls you’ve been searching for, for the last three or so years.” Sardon said, roughly setting both Kaycee and Serenity down on their feet and shoving her towards Deep Blue.

“My, my, my; Serenity _and_ Kaycee Montaray, it’s been quite some time hasn’t it? How have you been? What, not speaking to me?” Deep Blue asked waiting for a reply, but it never came.

“Awww…Why so serious? *Sigh…* So I see we’re going to be difficult just like last time. However, this time there seems to be something different. Oh that’s right…your father won’t be able to interrupt this time. Well, whatever; it’ll be just like old times. Now…as for you three. First off, you should be punished for running away…again. But I’ll let it slide this time because one, you brought back my pets. And two, you brought me a new pet. Granted, the only ones I really have any interest in are Serenity and Kaycee. But I’m sure I can get some use out of the other one as well. Oh, Zoey Hanson is it? Yes, I know you; you’re Adam’s and Suzie’s kid…making you Serenity’s and Kaycee’s cousin. Oh, you didn’t know…any of you? Well to sum it all up your fathers were brothers. Needless to say after Kaycee’s and Serenity’s mothers died they were both supposed to go live with you. And their father agreed so that they had a “stable” life. However, when it was time to take her in the county stepped in and with Kaycee’s and Serenity’s parents’ and your parents’ histories they decided that a home for girls would be in Serenity’s and Kaycee’s best interests. And then there were complications; your parents decided to fight for their rights so they had to be taken care of. Who knew killing a little family would be so damn difficult; I mean I tried everything I could think of. Eventually I had your home blown up. I was surprised to hear that their only daughter had survived; you weren’t home as it had turned out. But that was ok; I wasn’t going to worry about some kid. Looking back, I’m glad you’re alive; you’re a very attractive young lady. Anyways…Piccolo, Sardon, Mark, take these lovely young girls to my cabin to wait. Don’t worry girls, I’ll be there after a bit; I need to take care of these three upstarts.” Deep Blue babbled on before sending the girls away.

As Piccolo, Sardon and Mark took the girls Elliot, Trunks and Dren could see the tears flowing freely down their cheeks.

“Now then; I want to thank you for finding my pets and their cousin. However, the only reason you found them was because you decided to try to run away again. Normally you would be hanged for your treasons. I mean this is like the fifteenth time you’ve tried. And you three were doing so good too; you hadn’t tried to run in like three years. Now, that’s one of the reasons you are being spared; it’s been years since you tried to run away last and you also brought me girls. Although you won’t be killed, you do need to be punished for your actions. Good, you’re back. How are the girls settling in?” Deep Blue asked not even looking behind him to know Piccolo, Sardon and Mark were back.

“Well you know; they aren’t exactly happy, but they’ll just have to get used to it. The one with red hair has a bad attitude and is swearing up a storm.” Mark said simply as he, Piccolo and Sardon got some whips.

“Well, she was; we tied them up and gagged them. They are all equally annoying; the one won’t stop swearing and screaming while the other two won’t stop crying.” Sardon said as Elliot, Trunks and Dren were taken down to the lower deck.

Once down there Mark, Piccolo and Sardon tied Elliot, Trunks and Dren up by the wrists and started giving them ten lashes each.

“That’s enough boys; I think they’ve learned their lessons.” Deep Blue said as Elliot and Dren fell to their knees exhausted and in pain while Trunks managed to stay standing; but he was still exhausted and in a lot of pain.

“Yes captain. What do you wish for us to do next?” Sardon asked as he and Piccolo bowed and Piccolo stood there.

“Cut them down, clean and bandage their backs and get them some clean shirts and pants. After all that’s done make sure they are escorted to their cabins for the next few hours. And then boys, it’s your turn to make the crews dinner; somebody will be in there to make sure you don’t do anything stupid. Also, don’t even think about going to see those girls any time soon. Speaking of which, I shall take my leave and see how they’re doing.” Deep Blue said as he left.

“Yes sir! Come on now; get up!” Piccolo, Sardon and Mark said bowing before cutting them free and took them to the medical cabin to get bandaged up all that.

“Do you three realize just how lucky you are?” The ship’s doctor asked taking care of the three who remained silent.

“That’s fine, don’t talk to me…” The doctor said as he continued.

** With Deep Blue & The Girls: **

“Knock, knock, knock. Well, what do we have here? Now, that don’t look too comfy now does it?” Deep Blue asked as he untied and un-gagged the girls.

“What the fuck do you want with us?” Zoey asked pissed off while Serenity and Kaycee stayed quiet, looking down at the floor or the ceiling.

“Well, well, well; don’t you have a potty mouth? Did you kiss your mother with that mouth of yours?” Deep Blue asked pissing Zoey off even more.

“Don’t you talk about my mother you pretentious prick! You don’t know my mother at all!” Zoey yelled pissed off, going red in the face with anger.

“Oh sweetheart, but I do; I know your mother real well. Just as I know Kaycee’s mother and Serenity’s really well as well.” Deep Blue said making all three girls snap their heads to look at him.

“Yo-you’re not…” Kaycee, Serenity and Zoey stuttered out.

“Who; your father? No, I’m not any of your girls’ father; I can’t have kids and that’s how I prefer it. I prefer to just have fun over and over again…without consequences. And you girls are just perfect for the kind of fun I want. Not to mention, none of you can become pregnant until you’re eighteen anyways due to the fact that your fathers all talked to a witch or something about that.” Deep Blue said as he pushed all girls down onto the bed…

** A Few Hours Later: **

Deep Blue was having too much just teasing the girls…well more like torturing and tormenting them. He hasn’t actually done anything to the girls except talk nasty to them, ripped their clothing off and for some reason he keeps pushing them down to the bed.

By now Kaycee couldn’t hold it in and had started bawling her eyes out while Serenity did her best to stay brave or whatever. Zoey had managed to remain quiet; she was trying to be strong…but eventually everybody reaches their breaking point.

** In The Kitchen: **

Not too long after they were bandaged up and the bleeding had stopped Elliot, Trunks and Dren were put to work cleaning the deck. And when they got done with that they were put to work right away in the kitchen, making the crews’ dinner.

“Tonight will be the captain’s favorite meal; you know what it is. And as he said earlier, no funny business. Blue Knight will stay here and make sure you don’t do anything else that you’d regret. Oh, and don’t forget the rum!” Piccolo ordered as he turned and left.

“WHY ME?!” Blue Knight complained stomping his feet.

“Because you drew the shortest stick; fair is fair. Now get to work and make sure they don’t do anything.” Mark said as he left.

“Well, this just sucks. What are you doing just standing there? Get to work!” Blue Knight yelled at the guys who had started making the captain’s favorite meal: Beef Stew with giant chunks of beef, without carrots and with corn instead, along with potatoes, rice, noodles and _a lot_ of pearl onions. Also, the stew has to have that beefy broth that only Dren knows how to make to Deep Blue’s perfection.

After a little bit Blue Knight had gotten board and was just sitting on a barrel playing some game that he stole, literally from a kid.

“So what now Elliot? We have to get the girls out of here and off this ship. What do you think he’s doing to them?” Dren asked in a whisper.

“Keep your voice down Dren; we don’t want the ass to hear us…” Trunks warned strictly as he looked to see what Blue Knight was doing.

“We use what we were just given. And I know that Dren; they’re scared and it seems that Kaycee and Serenity know Deep Blue really well and doesn’t want anything to do with him. As for what’s happening to them, I don’t know, but I know what he’s planning. And I don’t want to think of _that_.” Elliot whispered back.

“We have to try and get them as soon as possible. So let’s just get this food finished with and get going.” Trunks whispered back as well.

“Right.” Dren agreed.

“Hey you three; shut the fuck up and make the fucking dinner! Get back to work!” Blue Knight yelled looking up from the game that he just lost.

After about two hours of cooking and getting the beef stew perfect Elliot and Dren got the rum ready.

Without Blue Knight noticing, using Dren, the cover of using salt and the fact that he was playing a video game, Elliot doused the food while trunks doused the rum with a heavy sleeping powder that both the three of them grew an immunity to…thanks to the ship’s doctor.

Over the past three years the ship’s doctor would give them doses of sleeping powder and then used an antidote to wake them up right away. He finally gave them enough to knock the entire ship’s crew out.

The ship’s doctor was captured over ten years ago after the previous doctor died. This guy just wanted to get back to his family…if they hadn’t moved on from him.

** With Deep Blue & The Girls: **

By now Deep Blue had decided it was time to take care of business, but he couldn’t do this all by himself.

“You wished to see us?” Mark and Diamond asked knocking on his door.

“Yes boys, come on in.” Deep Blue said.

As soon as Mark and Diamond walked they couldn’t help but stare at the sight in front of him; all three girls were in nothing but bras and panties, chest rising with every breath of anger and fear.

“What is it that I can do for you?” Mark asked watching the girls, mainly Zoey, getting really turned on while Diamond started at Serenity.

“See something you like?” Deep Blue asked as he noticed them staring, drooling.

“Yes, I mean no sir. Just admiring your work.” Diamond said bowing.

“I’m just surprised you’re offering us…normally you offer Blue Knight or Sardon.” Mark said still standing there.

“It’s fine; I called you both in for a reason. I would’ve asked Blue Knight and Sardon, but neither Serenity, nor Zoey seem like their type. However, I think that they would suit you guys. I was just wondering if you’d like to take some girls’ virginity while I take Kaycee’s.” Deep Blue said causing Mark and Diamond to nearly fall over and tears to fall from the girls’ eyes.

“Are you sure captain?” Diamond asked shocked.

“Brother?” Mark asked just as shocked.

“Yes, now come in and lock the door.” Deep Blue ordered.

“Thank you.” Mark and Diamond both said with wicked smiles.

“Don’t mention it. Who would you like? Take a moment to discuss it.” Deep Blue said standing there.

After not ever thirty seconds of discussing they turned back to Deep Blue.

“Well, that was fast.” Deep Blue said with a smirk as he looked from the two to the girls.

“Yes. I would like the red-headed girl, brother.” Mark said looking at Zoey.

“Of course. So that would mean you wish to have Serenity, Diamond?” Deep Blue asked looking at Diamond.

“Yes sir, that would be correct; if that’s ok.” Diamond said bowing.

“Of course it’s ok. Here’s a blanket; set it on the floor; Kaycee and I get the bed.” Deep Blue said handing Mark and Diamond a blanket while he grabbed their grabbed Serenity and Zoey and dragged them over to separate corners.

“Plea-please do-don’t do thi-this.” Kaycee stuttered out crying.

“Oh, darling; you know that’s not going to happen. You got away once and I won’t that happen again. Maybe that’s what was for the best; I mean you were only twelve back then. Now look at you; you’ve matured a great deal. You and your sister both. I mean look at those breasts of yours; they were barely there back then and now they’re…well almost perfect; they could be a little bigger, but they’ll do.” Deep Blue said as he roughly pulled her bra down making her breasts pop out like a small jack-in-the-box.

“Don’t worry Kaycee…just ignore them…we’ll always have each other…forever; even if they try to separate us.” Serenity said shutting her eyes tightly as Diamond did the same thing to her.

“Together always.” Zoey said as she felt Mark’s hands all over her.

After a few minutes Deep Blue, Mark and Diamond dipped their heads down and started to suck and bite at the girls’ breasts so hard that more blood was drawn and the girls started to scream out in pain.

Mark was pretty sure that the whole ship could hear, but he didn’t care. Normally Deep Blue, when he had girls and he shared; it was usually with Piccolo or Sardon or both…and he could always hear them. Hell, even when Deep Blue didn’t share or even if he only had one girl they could **_always_** be heard. But now; now it was Mark’s and Diamond’s turn.

Soon his hand was trailing down to Zoey’s panties and he started rubbing her through the panties.

Diamond was very shocked that both he and Mark were invited to do this with him as it was stated before he usually has Piccolo and/or Sardon. But what surprised him the most was the fact that both he and Mark had on and off girlfriend; Emerald and Addie; and Deep Blue knew that. But at this very moment, Diamond didn’t care about Emerald; he had a beautiful young blonde haired, blue eyed girl in front of him.

Soon he was trailing his hand all over her stomach and slowly trailed downwards, torturing her with his words.

After a little bit Zoey, Serenity and Kaycee had learned how to disassociate and disconnect themselves from the situation that they were in and started to not make a sound or movement.

Even when the men started pumping their fingers in and out of the girls’ pussies did they not cry or nothing; it had really started to piss them off.

“God damn these wenches!” Deep Blue yelled as he pulled down Kaycee’s panties and put his face down there to eat her out.

Mark and Diamond soon followed suit shoving their tongues deep within Zoey and Serenity.

All three men smiled in victory as all three girls jumped at the feeling and some tears escaped their eyes and a small yelp escaped their lips.

After a few minutes they had forced them to cum, crying in pain.

“Now…I think it’s time to take their innocence away.” Deep Blue said as they started to pull their pants down.

The girls then closed their eyes tight thinking that this was it; they were going to be brutally raped. But it never came; instead there was a knock at the door saying that dinner was ready and if they didn’t hurry the crew was going to start without them.

“Damnit!” Mark cursed.

“Calm down Mark. We’ll just have to continue after we eat. Don’t worry; they’ll still be here when we get back. We’ll just tie them back up. Just make sure you save room for dessert.” Deep Blue said as Mark and Diamond brought the girls back to the bed.

And like he said Deep Blue had tied them back up to the bed. However, this time he tied them up differently; Serenity and Kaycee were tied up so their breasts were touching and Zoey was strapped to the bed with her face by Serenity’s and Kaycee’s pussies. Oh and they were all completely naked.

Seeing all of this only made the men even more turned on then they were before.

“There, now we have something to look forward to.” Deep Blue laughed as he, Mark and Diamond left the cabin to go eat.

** In The Dining Cabin: **

“Captain!” The crew said excitedly, bowing as Deep Blue, Mark and Diamond entered the dining area.

“You may all sit. What do we have here?” Deep Blue asked as he sat down, Blue Knight and Mark on either side of him while, Piccolo and Sardon were next to each of them.

Tarb sat next to Tyler and Bailey.

“We have your favorite, beef stew, captain. And don’t you worry, I made sure that there was no funny business and even made them take a bite in front of a me and a few others to make sure it wasn’t poisoned.” Blue Knight said standing up and bowing before taking a seat.

“Good; and they look like they’re in good condition. But before we eat I have an announcement. My dear brother Blue Knight no longer wishes to be my first mate; he wants to hand it over to Piccolo. With that I agree. If you no longer wish this position, I will not force you and give it to someone who does and deserves it. So congratulations Piccolo. And Blue Knight; no hard feelings.” Deep Blue said with a smile and then shot Blue Knight square in the head, killing him instantly.

Needless to say everyone was shocked, but that didn’t stop them from cheering Deep Blue on.

“Let’s eat. Now, where’s the rum? Bring on the rum!” Deep Blue called as the rum was poured into the giant mugs that they all had. Elliot, Trunks and Dren sat on the floor like dogs eating whatever gruel that was made for them and drinking a small cup of water.

** Approximately Fifteen Minutes Later: **

Elliot, Trunks and Dren weren’t a hundred percent sure, but they think it took about fifteen minutes before the sleeping power did its job. Bailey was out first, but they didn’t think anything of it; she not only was a girl, but she was new.

Not long after Bailey went out the rest of the crew started dropping like flies. The last ones to go down in order were Diamond, Sardon, Piccolo and finally Deep Blue.

Elliot, Trunks and Dren had decided to give it a few more minutes before heading off to make sure they were completely out. And the only reason they knew it was safe to go was by the sound of Deep Blue snoring; it was a scary noise.

“Do you think it’s safe?” Dren asked as Elliot went to grab Deep Blue’s Keys from his waist pocket.

“Yep, now let’s get going before they wake up. I don’t know how long that stuff works.” Elliot said as they headed to Deep Blue’s cabin.

“The doctor said it would last a few hours. But, better safe than sorry.” Trunks said as they started walking away.

While walking they heard a splash and the doctor yelling “Freedom!” over and over.

“I hope he makes it.” Dren said with a weird look on his face.

“I just hope he can avoid Deep Blue afterwards.” Trunks said as they started walking again.

“Come on; let’s go find the girls.” Elliot said like he was on a mission.

After a few minutes of wandering the ship, they made it to Deep Blue’s chambers at the back of the ship on the second deck.

After taking a deep breath Elliot took the keep and shoved it into the key hole, turned, unlocking the door and opened to let him, Trunks and Dren into the room.

When they got in there they couldn’t help but stare in shock. They had found the girls…tied up naked in the way that Deep Blue and them left them.

All three girls were tied up to the bed, blindfolded with a gag in their mouths, deeply breathing.

Elliot, Trunks and Dren couldn’t help but watch the girls’ chests rise and fall rapidly with fear in complete and utter shock before they snapped back to reality.

It took them a few minutes but they closed the door and started walking over to the girls, trying, but failing to look away from their breasts.

“Damnit, this isn’t working.” Dren whispered, drooling.

“Stop thinking like that…” Trunks said smacking Dren over the head.

“Will you two knock it off? We need to find something to cover them up with.” Elliot sighed and then said as he looked for something. He noticed that their panties were still in condition; their bras however were a different story.  

“Now what?” Dren asked.

“Come on…” Trunks and Elliot said as they walked over to the girls.

Elliot had slowly climbed into the bed so that he could get onto the other side of the girls and gently untied the ropes that were binding Kaycee while Trunks untied Serenity and Dren got Zoey.

At the first touch of fingers on their skin Zoey started breathing deeply, while Kaycee and Serenity started to have a panic attack.

“Shh…shh…shh. It’s ok, it’s just us; it’s Elliot, Trunks and Dren.” Elliot and Dren said as they cut the girls loose, removing their blinds and gags.

After a few minutes of realization the girls started to cry and flung themselves at the boys.

Another few minutes went by when Elliot, Trunks and Dren pushed the girls back.

“We hate to ruin this moment, but we don’t have time for this right now. We have to get off this ship. We also need to do something to make sure that Deep Blue and his crew don’t come looking for us.” Trunks said simply.

“But how? _WE_ don’t know how to swim.” Zoey said motioning to her, Serenity and Kaycee.

“It’ll all be ok; we won’t let you girls drown, we have promise.” Dren said simply, holding onto Zoey.

“You have to trust us, ok?” Elliot, Trunks and Dren said softly, soothing the girls as best as they could.

The girls just nodded their head that they understood and trusted them.

“Oh, umm…here…” Elliot said removing his shirt and handing it to Kaycee who put it on; Trunks, Serenity, Dren and Zoey followed suit.

“Ok good. First we need to write a note saying something along the lines of a suicide. Then, I’m sorry for this next part, but we need to cut you a little so that we can make them think you cut yourself.” Elliot said softly as the girls nodded.

“But what about the swimming? It’s getting dark; how are we supposed to see each other?” Zoey asked pulling away from Dren.

“That’s what these are for.” Elliot, Trunks and Dren said simply pulling out glow sticks.

“What are those?” Kaycee asked confused.

“You’ve never seen a glow stick before?” Dren asked shocked receiving a smack from not only Elliot and Trunks, but also Zoey.

“It’s a glow stick. You snap it and it glows in the dark. Normally they’re used for parties and such. But what are we supposed to do with them?” Zoey asked as the guys shoved them back in their pockets.

“You’ll need them so that when you land in the water we can find you before you drown.” Dren said simply as Elliot got out a piece of paper and a pen; he then started writing their “suicide” note.

“Ok, now that that’s taken care of…do you trust us?” Trunks asked as he, Elliot and Dren pulled out a knife.

“Ye-yes…” The girls stuttered.

The guys then gently took the girls’ arms and starting at the elbow, cut their arms a few inches towards the wrists, but not making it that far.

The cuts weren’t all that deep, just enough to draw blood.

None of the girls could look as the guys cut their arms; they looked away cringing with pain as the blade went down their arms.

“Ok, that’s done. Are you girls ready?” The guys asked at the same time as they all stood up.

“Yes…let’s go.” The girls said as they made their way to the top deck.

Once up there Elliot placed the note in front of Deep Blue while Trunks threw all his keys overboard.

“Ok then, here’s the plan…just like in the cabin, put your arms out and let blood drop to the floor leading to the plank. Don’t worry; we’ll be right behind you. Take these, hold onto it tight; don’t let it go. When you jump hold your breath and plug your nose; keep holding until we say. You got all that?” Elliot asked after explaining everything while snapping the sticks so that they would glow.

“These glow brighter than normal glow sticks. What are they?” Zoey asked as Dren handed her one.

“They’re specifically made for black out or for searching for sunken treasure deep down.” Trunks explained as the girls walked to the plank.

“Do you girls understand what to do?” The guys asked as the girls held onto the glow sticks.

“Yes. Hold on tight to the glow sticks, hold our breath and plug our noses until you say otherwise.” The girls repeated what Elliot said before.

“Ok good. Now go. Easy as one, two three.” Dren, Trunks and Elliot counted as Zoey jumped first and shortly after Serenity and Kaycee jumped together with tears in their eyes.

“Ok, let’s go now.” Elliot said as he made his way to the plank, followed by Trunks and then Dren.

“Right, before they drown.” Dren said as they jumped.

It didn’t take long after they jumped overboard Elliot, Trunks and Dren found the girls…sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness.

They had barely got to them and back up above the water just in time. The girls made it really easy to find because they were all holding onto each other and their glow sticks for dear life…waiting for the guys to come get them.

Once they reached the surface they all took deep breaths; the girls didn’t need to be told that it was ok to breathe. They had been holding their breaths for what seemed like a long time under the water.

“Are you girls ok?” Elliot, Trunks and Dren asked concerned as they wiped hair from the girls’ faces while they held onto the guys around their necks.

“Yes…” Was all the girls said as they shook.

“It’s ok; we got to you. You’re all safe now.” Elliot said as he, Trunks and Dren pulled them closer.

“How did you manage to stay together like that?” Dren and Trunks asked to which the girls shrugged and held on.

“Now what? Do we swim all the way back to shore?” Zoey asked holding onto Dren for dear life.

“Nope, even better. We got a boat.” Dren said as they started swimming to a decent sized rowboat.

“Won’t they notice it missing? Won’t they come looking for us?” Zoey asked as the guys helped her, Serenity and Kaycee into it.

“Nope. One of the crew members died of a heart attack or something while Blue Knight was away checking on something. After making sure he was dead for sure Elliot, Dren and I put sleeping powder in the food and rum, waited and once they were asleep put the boat into the water and threw the guy overboard.” Trunks explained as they started rowing for shore.

“Oh…” Was all the girls said at once.

“Here give me your arms.” Elliot said as he bandaged them up so the bleeding would stop.

“Thank you. For everything. Saving us.” Kaycee said softly.

“Yeah, thanks so much; we thought we were goners.” Serenity said softly.

“Any time. Any time. Why don’t you two take a little nap? You must be tired. Rest. We’ll wake you when we reach land.” Elliot said as the girls curled up together in the middle of the boat

“Were you girls raped? Did they hurt you?” Dren asked after a little bit.

“No; they didn’t rape us…they didn’t get the chance as dinner was ready.” Zoey said as they started to drift away.

“But they did play with us…it really hurt.” Serenity said softly as she started to fall asleep; Kaycee had already fallen to sleep a little bit ago.

“Those poor girls…they didn’t deserve any of that…bull shit.” Trunks said pissed off.

“Yeah…I agree… But it happened and now it’s done and over with. The only thing we can do is try to help them through it. I don’t know about you guys, but I’m not going to leave Kaycee alone.” Elliot said simply.

“Yeah, neither am I.” Trunks said simply.

“I guess the three of us are stuck together then.” Dren said with a smile.

“I guess so…” Elliot and Trunks said with smiles; they really didn’t mind it as long as it got them as far away from Deep Blue and his crew as possible.

Not long after they fell asleep the girls started to shiver from the cold. It made the guys feel bad because there was nothing they could do for them at this time. But it was ok in the end; the girls cuddled close enough together that the guys assumed that their combined body heat would keep them warm long enough to get them to shore.

The only problem with that was that it really turned Dren on; he was doing his best to concentrate on getting to shore. The girls were drenched from head to toe, squished up next to each other, breasts once again touching, legs intertwined so they would stay warm. Elliot and Trunks were not immune to this either, but it was having an easier time than Dren was.

“God, how do you do it?” Dren asked frustrated.

“Do what?” Elliot and Trunks asked confused.

“Not be so damn distracted by that!” Dren shot out almost waking up the girls.

“I’m not saying it’s not a turn on, it is. But they’re cold, they’re tired and god only knows they were almost raped. That’s all I think about; the torture they endured and then everything goes away.” Elliot replied rowing the boat.

“And as for me…it’s the same reason…that I just want to get away from them.” Trunks said plainly.

“Oh…” Was all Dren said as he continued to row.

** A Few Hours Later: Back On The Ship: **

After a few hours had gone by and everybody on the ship was starting to wake up.

“What the? What happened?” Mark asked as they all woke up.

“I don’t know. Last thing I knew is we were enjoying a nice dinner when everything went black. Hey, where are the traitors?” Diamond asked as he woke up just before Tyler and Bailey.

“I don’t know. Hey captain, there’s a note under your plate.” Sardon said as Deep Blue pulled the note out and read it.

After a few minutes and after re-reading the note two or three times Deep Blue flew into a massive rage running up and looking around the deck franticly. After that he went to his cabin and found more to piss him off.

Written in blood on the wall were the words “GOODBYE FOREVER!” three times; once from Kaycee, once from Serenity and once from Zoey.

“I wonder what the note said.” Mark said scratching head and then covered his ears along with the rest of the crew after hearing Deep Blue yell in what sounded like angered rage.

After a few minutes of quite Deep Blue said not to bother him; he would be staying in his cabin for a long while.

After that was said Piccolo picked up the note and read it once, immediately followed by Sardon who read it out loud.

_Dear Deep Blue,_

_We can’t live like this anymore. No matter what we do or where we go you always find us. So we’ve decided to go where you can’t get us. However, first we’ve decided to free the girls. They also say that cannot live like this and that being dead is better than being raped over and over again. So they sliced their arms open and instead of having their bodies lying here for you to rape them even after death they have decided to jump overboard. Needless to say we could not get to them in time from what I understand they can’t swim and we could not see them. As you may have figured out we fell in love with them and decided that living without them was not an option. Well that and being in your crew any longer was also not an option._

_P.S. you might want to go searching for Smitty; it seems he has stolen one of the rowboats and has left. He said something about how much he missed his family and could no longer bear to stay away from them…or something like that._

_Goodbye,_

_Elliot, Trunks, Dren and the Girls_

“Are you fucking kidding me?! I was going to finally get pussy!” Mark yelled out loud extremely pissed while pissing Addie off.

“Fuck you, you…you…ass!” Addie yelled pissed as she stormed to her cabin for the night.

“Wow…you’re in the doghouse now.” Tarb said in a mocking tone.

It took a few minutes, but Mark finally realized what he had said.

“Shut the fuck up! You know what I meant!” Dren yelled glaring at Tarb before smacking him over the head.

“That’s enough you two! We have to make sure Deep Blue is ok and if he wants we must find him a new play thing. Now off to your cabins…everybody!” Piccolo yelled making everyone scatter. He sure as hell made a better first mate then Blue Knight had.

** Back With The Gang: **

It was about Sunrise when they got to shore. The girls were still sleeping so the guys decided to carry them to their cave to let them rest for another hour or two.

Once in the cave the guys covered the girls up with some blankets that were on the ground and cuddled them close to their bodies for warmth while they waited for them to wake up…

 


	6. Secert Oasis!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the sex scenes...there're pretty much the same...I had writer's block & just took the easy/lazy way of doing it...there are some differences...but for the most part they're the same...~_~

It was a few hours later when Elliot, Trunks and Dren woke up realizing that they fell asleep without meaning to; they must’ve been more tired than they had originally thought.

“Damnit, we fell asleep! We should’ve been gone by now!” Dren yelled annoyed waking the girls.

“Wh-what’s going on?” Kaycee, Serenity and Zoey asked rubbing their eyes.

“We fell asleep…” Elliot mumbled.

“Is that a bad thing?” Kaycee asked as she and Zoey sat up.

“Yes it is; we were just going to let you sleep for a few extra hours after we got to shore and then head off to make sure we were safe.” Trunks explained as they all stood up.

“What happened to you waking us up when we got to shore?” Zoey asked raising an eyebrow.

“You girls just looked so peaceful that we couldn’t wake you up.” Elliot, Trunks and Dren said as they went to walk out of the cave.

As they were about to leave they heard voices.

“Shit! Now what are we going to do?” Dren asked as they started backing away.

“Quick, follow me; I know a place we can hide.” Serenity said quietly as she turned to go back into the cave with the others following her.

After a good few minutes they made their way down some corridors of the cave to a place that neither Zoey nor Kaycee had never been, but it looked like a dead end.

“What is this going to do for us? It’s a dead end.” Dren complained as Elliot, Trunks and Zoey once again smacked the back of his head.

“Will you two stop doing tha…” Dren started but shut up in shock when Serenity pushed something and a giant bolder moved revealing a secret room.

“Wow…” The guys all said at once.

The girls all knew this cave had plenty of secret corridors; but only Serenity knew of this one.

After it was open the group went in and the bolder shut and there was a clinking noise when it did.

“Over here! This way! I think I heard the girls!” They heard a voice yell.

“Are you sure you heard them come this way?” Another voice, which belonged to Ms. Grace asked.

“I thought I did…I guess not.” Said the other voice.

“God, when I find those girls, their asses are so going on my wall!” Ms. Grace yelled infuriated.

“Who are these girls we’re looking for again?” The guy asked.

“Bailey Jacobs, Zoey Hanson and Serenity and Kaycee Montaray.” Ms. Grace explained.

“Those four usually hang out together right? I don’t really see this sort of thing coming from Zoey, Serenity or Kaycee. Bailey on the other hand…she has a history; her parents were both thieves.” The guy said.

“Yes, this isn’t expected of Zoey but it is expected of Bailey…and the Montaray girls.” Ms. Grace explained.

“But Kaycee and Serenity are such sweet girls…” The guy started but was interrupted.

“Sweet girls my ass! They’re both just like their fucking whore mothers! When I find them Zoey and Bailey will be put into the detention hall while Kaycee and Serenity will be put into the pit! Dirty little sluts that that they are!” Ms. Grace yelled causing Elliot and Trunks to clench and unclench their hands; they didn’t like hearing someone talk about the girls that way. They also didn’t like to see them cry and now there were a fresh batch of tears running down both of their cheeks.

Zoey was just fine; she was actually about to say something when a loud noise could be heard coming from the ceiling.

“Watch out! This part of the cave is starting to cave in! Run!” The guy yelled as he and Ms. Grace took off.

After a few minutes of rocks and shit falling the guys were holding the girls as far from the entrance to their hiding spot as they could.

The entrance was now blocked by rocks and other debris.

“Great…now how are we supposed to get out?” Dren asked as he, Trunks and Elliot tried to push their way out.

“I don’t know, but there has to be another way out.” Elliot said as they backed off.

“I can’t really see anything; it’s too dark in here.” Trunks said as he started looking around.

“You don’t happen to have any lights in here do you?” Dren asked somewhat joking; but also somewhat serious with all that he’s seen in this freaking cave.

After a few minutes of doing nothing, Kaycee and Serenity eventual started to walk back and forth before smacking into each other; they then slipped in some water and fell down something like a waterslide.

“Ahhhh!” Both girls screamed as she disappeared into darkness.

“Kaycee!” The rest of the group screamed as they themselves went down the waterslide after them.

After a good ten or so minutes of screaming on a “water ride” they all ended up in about three feet of water in what looked like a jungle.

“Kaycee, Serenity are you two ok?” Elliot, Trunks and Zoey asked as they and Dren managed to stand up to notice them standing looking around.

“I know this place. Or well…I’ve seen pictures.” Kaycee said softly as the others looked around as well.

“Same here; I know I’ve seen this place somewhere before.” Serenity said looking around.

“I think I’ve seen pictures as well; I think my parents had a picture of this on their living room wall.” Zoey said as she, Serenity and Kaycee both managed trip over nothing.

“Are you girls ok?” Elliot, Trunks and Dren asked as they helped them up.

“Yeah, I guess I wasn’t paying attention again…” Kaycee said softly as she looked around.

“Hey, what’s that over there?” Serenity asked as she got out of the water and walked over to a tree; Kaycee and Zoey right behind her.

“It looks like a box with...” Serenity started while Zoey took a look.

“With pictures of us as little girls on it.” Zoey said shocked.

“What do you think we should do with it?” Kaycee asked looking at Zoey and Serenity.

“Should we open it?” Serenity asked as the guys walked over.

“Is that you three when you were little?” Dren asked right away.

“Yeah…” The girls responded at the same time.

“You three were adorable.” Elliot, Trunks and Dren said causing the girls to blush.

“So…what’s in the box?” Dren asked trying to start a conversation.

“We don’t know…” Zoey, Kaycee and Serenity said at the same time in somewhat of a trance.

“Whatever it is, it’s from your parents.” Elliot and Trunks said to Kaycee, Serenity and Zoey while looking at the box.

“How do you know that?” The girls asked clearly confused.

“It says so right here. See?” Dren said pointing to the left side of the box.

“Well…we see it says something…but…” Zoey started as Kaycee and Serenity started to get frustrated.

“Oh…” Elliot and Trunks said as they immediately understood.

“You girls can’t read?” Dren asked shocked.

“No, we were never allowed to.” Zoey said simply as Elliot rubbed Kaycee’s back earning some noises of pain. That’s when Elliot noticed that she had new scratches on her back.

Trunks had gone to hold Serenity when he seen her getting frustrated.

“What does it say?” Kaycee, Serenity and Zoey asked softly.

“It says, “To our daughters, Zoey, Serenity and Kaycee, love your moms. This is just from the three of us.” And then it ends.” Elliot said simply.

“So, do we open it?” Kaycee asked softly.

“Yeah, I think we should.” Serenity and Zoey answered t the same time.

And with that, all three girls slowly opened up the box together; and inside was a note and a bunch of pictures.

“What does the note say?” Zoey asked picking it up.

** “For Our Daughters:” **

_“Dear Zoey, Serenity & Kaycee; Our three beautiful daughters,_

_We don’t know exactly how old you are now while reading this, but now when we wrote this you were all three years old…Kaycee had just turned three._

_As you all know Kaycee and Serenity are sisters through their father; but what you may or may not know, is that you are all cousins as well. The three of us were all sisters; so that makes you all cousins. But to be honest, you three have always been more like sisters than cousins any day…so basically you are also sisters. Now, with that being said; Zoey, your father was a great man who loved you very much…but with that being said, he couldn’t have children…so with the help of his brother; Noel, I was able to become pregnant…so the three of you are actually sisters._

_We want to let you all know that that was kept a secret for a reason…but we have decided that we don’t want you three to be in the dark. Biologically, you three are all sisters…but you’re also all cousins._

_Speaking of your fathers… Contrary to what they may say; we hope that someday the three of you will find love. You three were always best friends and were always together. It was cute really._

_Anyways, there are a lot of things we wanted to say to you, but knew we couldn’t; we knew we were going to die young. Well the three of us are young, your fathers, not so much. Which brings us to our next point…age is just a number and it doesn’t matter the age difference._

_Zoey, your father and I (Zoey’s mother) are six years apart._

_Serenity, your father and I (Serenity’s mother) were eight years apart._

_Kaycee, your father and I (Kaycee’s mother) were ten years apart._

_So whoever you decide to love, make sure they treat you well. As long as you have that true love, special person who treats you well, that’s all that matters to us; all we want for you three is to be happy and safe._

_Something you don’t know is that our parents hated our choices in love life; they couldn’t stand your fathers... But you don’t need to know those details. All you need to know is that, if you ever meet your grandparents…if any of them are still alive; be careful and don’t trust them when they say something like “If you need a place to stay, you’re always free to stay here with us and do as you please” it’s a trap; you won’t be able to do as you please and they’ll make you do everything while they sit on their butts watching you. Don’t trust them when they say “you can love who you want” because that’s also a trap; because they’ll find something they think is “worthy” for you. In reality the men they chose for you will be some soul sucking, misogynistic, stickler for rules that will make you do everything and make you have sex when they want to. That’s why we all ran away from them when we were able to._

_But moving on…you were all, for the most part, good little girls. Every now and then you (Zoey) would do nothing but cause trouble. I remember when you used to run around town naked because you wanted to be “free” as you would put it. Thank god that only lasted a few weeks. You (Zoey) were always very protective of Serenity and Kaycee…especially Kaycee. And you (Serenity) went through a phase where you were a princess who lived on the moon and would demand moon cookies…whatever those are. That lasted about a month or so I do believe. You (Serenity) were always following Zoey around along with Kaycee…and much like Zoey, you were protective of Kaycee. And finally you (Kaycee)…you were so tiny and helpless and you continued to be tiny and helpless as you grew up…so for some reasons your sisters were always very protective of you. but you were always a good child; you used to follow Zoey and Serenity around…not that they really minded at all._

_We just want to make sure you all take care of each other until you each find that someone who will take care of all of you; and you can take care of them as well. It really does go both ways._

_Now moving onto why you girls weren’t raised on the water…we don’t want to say that you were difficult babies, but things were hard. For some reason all three of us had a difficult pregnancy and you were all born early. Zoey, you were born a month early, Serenity was born three weeks early and Kaycee, you were born a month and a half early._

_Because of our difficult pregnancies, your dads decided it would be best if we stayed off the waters. (we didn’t have a good enough doctor to take care of us.) And then after you girls were born, we were supposed to go back on the ship, but then Zoey and Kaycee both for awhile after birth because of some issues.  Zoey had to stay in the hospital for a month and two weeks while Kaycee had to stay in the hospital for nine to ten weeks._

_We didn’t know what was going on or going to happen so your father said it would be best to raise you on land until you were old enough and healthy enough to travel. So, the three of us stayed on land; and Zoey’s dad was nice enough stay with me (Zoey’s mom) until then…even though he didn’t have to. Your father (Serenity and Kaycee) on the other hand couldn’t stay away; and we understood. But, he always came back and visited to make sure we were ok. He never missed any birthdays, Thanksgivings, Christmases, nothing; he was always there for the important things._

_Just so you are all aware your fathers and I loved you all very much and we never in a million years wanted to leave you; but unfortunately things happen. When we met your fathers, we all made his (Noel’s) oath and became pirates; we knew the risk we were taking._

_And when we met your fathers and became pirates, those were the most important stuff in our lives at that time. That was, until we had you three and then your safety at the time became more important…that, and we wanted to keep you three together. But now that you should all be old enough, when you feel it’s the right time, go out and be pirates. Be safe and we love you._

**_ P.S.:  _ **

_The pool of water, that hopefully all three of you together have landed in is a secret place your fathers and the three of us used to go and hang out. Oh and sex; we used to have a lot of great sex there…it was amazing._

_Anyways…that’s another subject we need to talk about…even though your father would rather not. We would prefer you girls to be at least fifteen or so. But I have no room to talk; we lost our virginity to your fathers when I was eighteen (Suzie), sixteen (Lilly) and fourteen (Kaylee) and they were both twenty-four…so yeah. As long as you’re careful we don’t care what you do. And, even though they won’t admit it; same goes for your fathers. They just don’t want to see their baby girls grow up too fast. But that’s what this world is for. Anyways be safe and know that we loved you with all our hearts._

_Love,_

_All of your mothers/aunts_

_Also your fathers_

When Elliot finished reading that all three girls’ faces were beat red.

** With Elliot & Kaycee: **

“Kaycee, your back is hurt.” Elliot said as Kaycee put the note away.

“It’s ok, it only hurts a little; I’ll be fine.” Kaycee said softly while Zoey and Dren went one way and Serenity and Trunks went another.

“I know it’s not fine. I also know that there’s a lot on your mind now. At least you know that your parents loved you girls very much. And that they weren’t going to let anything happen to you. And Kaycee, I know that face; your mother and father not being together all the time wasn’t Zoey’s, Serenity’s or your fault. Your parents came to a decision where you would be safe. I think they planned to try to be together again, but shit happens. If it makes you feel any better your father never shut up about you, not once; he even talked about you in his sleep.” Elliot said making Kaycee smile a bit as she hugged him.

“Now…let me help you heal. Maybe I can make your back feel better.” Elliot said as he turned her around so she was facing away from him.

“How?” Kaycee asked confused.

“By kissing them. When I was little and if I got hurt or something my mother would kiss it and in some weird way it would be all better. Now hold still.” Elliot said removing the shirt she was wearing and then started to kiss each and every scratch and cut on her back.

With each and every soft kiss Kaycee shuddered in anticipation and when he got to a certain spot she inadvertently let out a soft moan.

Elliot eventually made his way up to Kaycee’s shoulder and somewhere along the lines he had put his hands on her hips causing her to moan a little more.

“How do you feel now?” Elliot asked as watched her.

“Really good…really hot…” Kaycee breathed out.

At first Elliot was confused, but then he quickly figured it out by the way she was breathing and panting.

“Kaycee…” Was all Elliot said before he went to kiss her neck lightly. He just wanted to see what would happen; he never expected her to moan louder and push her body closer to his.

“Elliot…please.” Kaycee begged as her face became red; she could feel him getting hard against her butt and she wanted him. She was disappointed when he pulled away from her; but was surprised when he spun her around to face him, pulling her closer to him.

“Kaycee…if this continues I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop.” Elliot warned as his face got dangerously close to hers.

“I don’t care. I want you; I want you to take me. Please, take my innocence before someone else can. Please, I want to give myself to you.” Kaycee begged.

“I won’t let anyone ever take or hurt you. Not in that way or any way ever again.” Elliot said pushing himself against causing her to moan out.

“Please…” Kaycee begged.

“Ok…just remember you asked for this.” Elliot said before gently pushing Kaycee down to the ground and started making out with her.

Even though she didn’t have a bra on, Elliot didn’t see her breasts as he had just started passionately kissing her.

Elliot was busy making out with Kaycee when she started to tug at his shorts.

Getting the hint Elliot his shorts, leaving him only in his boxers.

Once his shorts were off Elliot couldn’t help but notice her breasts; they were bare and there just for him. he had guessed they were a low C-cup or a high B-cup…but he really didn’t give a damn.

“Elliot…” Kaycee said all flustered when she seen him staring as she was also guilty of staring at him with a soft smile.

This is where Kaycee started to get shy and nervous; so she closed her eyes as Elliot gently touched and caressed her breasts.

At the first new touch both Kaycee jumped a little, but eventually calmed down and started to softly moan.

“Elliot…”

Elliot continued his expedition enjoying the way his name sounded coming from her lips.

Moving on Elliot decided to take the next step and started to kiss and suck on her breasts going over the nasty marks that Deep Blue had made, replacing them with his own marks.

As he ran their tongues over Kaycee’s already hard nipples she arched her back and moaned out for more.

After a few minutes of this Elliot then went up and started kissing Kaycee’s lips again, parting them with his tongue begging to be let in. After a little bit Kaycee let him in and they wrestled tongues until they couldn’t breathe.

“Kaycee...you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life.” Elliot breathed out as they ran their hands down Kaycee’s sides causing her to shiver in pleasure.

“So sensitive as well; so cute and innocent.” And with those last words Elliot pulled Kaycee’s panties down causing her to gasp and grab onto Elliot’s shoulders.

Elliot then started to move his hands down south so that they could rub her precious area.

“Uhh! Uhh! Uhh!” Kaycee couldn’t say anything; she could only moan and pant…that was until he stuck his finger into her.

“Ahhh!! Elliot!” Kaycee cried out as she arched her back.

He did this for a minute or two until Kaycee was about to have an orgasm.

However, before they could the boys pulled their fingers out to taste the girls.

After he was done tasting they noticed the girls’ frown on their faces.

“Don’t worry baby; the funs only just begun.” Elliot said as he spread her legs and put his faces down by her secret lips and started to gently kiss and suck on her clits.

“Uhh! Uhh! Elliot! Uhh! Uhh!” Kaycee screamed out as she quickly reached her peak and came.

“Ok…are you ready?” Elliot asked removing his boxers to reveal his enormous cock all ready to go.

“Will it fit? It looks too big.” Kaycee said softly blushing like mad.

“Don’t worry; it’ll fit. It just might take some time. Now, are you ready?” Elliot asked again as he leaned over her, placing his cock at Kaycee’s entrance, rubbing it against her.

“Yes…” Kaycee moaned out softly placing her arms around Elliot’s neck preparing herself.

Pretty soon Elliot started to gently push into Kaycee; getting to her barrier.

Once he was at her barrier, he stopped, leaned down and whispered, “I’m sorry about this,” before sealing her lips with his and thrusting in hard breaking her hymen causing her to cry out in pain.

After he took her virginity he sat there just letting her adjust to him invading her for the first time.

She was so tiny and tight…so fragile; Elliot didn’t know if she’d be able to handle him taking her.

“Kaycee, if you wish to stop, we can.” Elliot offered.

“N-no. I-I want this. Ple-please. Ju-just give me another minute, please.” Kaycee begged trying to be strong.

“Ok, but if it gets too much tell me and I’ll stop, ok?” Elliot asked to which Kaycee nodded.

But it didn’t get to be too much as she gave him the permission to start moving inside of her. And after a little bit, pain was replaced with pleasure and Elliot could tell; she made faces when she was in pain and when she being pleasured.

“My god you’re so tight.” Elliot said as he started moving.

“I’m sorry…” Kaycee breathed out thinking it was bad.

“No, its fine; it’ll take some time to get used to though.” Elliot said as he continued to move.

In and out. In and out he went harder and harder as Kaycee cried out in pleasure.

Eventually the pleasure was too much and Kaycee couldn’t help but to dig her nails into his shoulders as he began pounding her a little bit harder.

“Elliot! Elliot, more please! Please! Uhh! Uhh! Ohhh! Ahhh!” Kaycee begged as she cried out because he found a way to go deeper.

Eventually the pleasure caught up with her and she was about to reach her climax, as was Elliot.

“Elliot! Elliot!” Kaycee screamed out for Elliot as she came hard for him

Elliot wasn’t that far behind and was about to cum when he pulled out and came all over her instead of inside of her, not knowing that she couldn’t get pregnant until she turned eighteen.

After a few more seconds of this Elliot collapsed next to Kaycee who was panting, trying to catch her breath.

“I love you…more than anything in this whole world.” Elliot said wiping hair from her eyes.

After a few minutes Kaycee had caught her breath when reality set in.

Kaycee had rolled over to face Elliot and started crying.

“Hey what’s wrong? Are you ok? We didn’t hurt you did we? You wanted this didn’t you?” Elliot asked freaked out; maybe he had pushed her too far.

“No, I’m ok; and yes I did want this…I just can’t believe it’s finally gone…and that I found someone who loves me for me. No one’s ever loved me like this before.” Kaycee said softly pulling herself closer to Elliot.

Smiling, Elliot said, “Good. I’m glad. I’m glad that I got to be your first. And I won’t let anybody else take you in that way unless you no longer wish to be with me. Which I hope never happens; I want to be with you forever.”

After he said that Kaycee started crying again and threw herself at him, smiling while saying, “I want to be with you forever as well.”

** With Trunks & Serenity: **

“Serenity, are you alright?” Trunks asked as they started to walk in a different direction.

“I’m fine, just a little confused.” Serenity said softly while Zoey and Dren went one way and Kaycee and Elliot stayed where they were.

“I know you’re not just a little confused; I can tell there’s a lot on your mind now. At least you know that your parents loved you girls very much. And that they weren’t going to let anything happen to you. And Serenity, I know that face; your mother and father not being together all the time wasn’t Zoey’s, Kaycee’s or your fault. Your parents came to a decision where you would be safe. I think they planned to try to be together again, but shit happens. If it makes you feel any better your father never shut up about you, not once; he even talked about you in his sleep.” Trunks said making Serenity smile a bit as she hugged him.

“Now…let me help you heal.” Trunks said looking at her.

“What do you mean?” Serenity asked confused.

“Your back; I know it’s hurt. Maybe I can make your back feel better.” Trunks said as he turned her around so she was facing away from him.

“How?” Serenity asked confused.

“By kissing them. When I was little and if I got hurt or something my mother would kiss it and in some weird way it would be all better. Now hold still.” Trunks said removing the shirt she was wearing and then started to kiss each and every scratch and cut on her back.

With each and every soft kiss Serenity shuddered in anticipation and when he got to a certain spot she inadvertently let out a soft moan.

Trunks eventually made his way up to Serenity’s shoulder and somewhere along the lines he had put his hands on her hips causing her to moan a little more.

“How do you feel now?” Trunks asked as watched her.

“Really good…really hot…” Serenity breathed out.

At first Trunks was confused, but then he quickly figured it out by the way she was breathing and panting.

“Serenity…” Was all Trunks said before he went to kiss her neck lightly. He just wanted to see what would happen; he never expected her to moan louder and push her body closer to his.

“Trunks…please.” Serenity begged as her face became red; she could feel him getting hard against her butt and she wanted him. She was disappointed when he pulled away from her; but was surprised when he spun her around to face him, pulling her closer to him.

“Serenity…if this continues I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop.” Trunks warned as his face got dangerously close to hers.

“I don’t care. I want you; I want you to take me. Please, take my innocence before someone else can. Please, I want to give myself to you.” Serenity begged.

“I won’t let anyone ever take or hurt you. Not in that way or any way ever again.” Trunks said pushing himself against causing her to moan out.

“Please…” Serenity begged.

“Ok…just remember you asked for this.” Trunks said before gently pushing Serenity down to the ground and started making out with her.

Even though she didn’t have a bra on, Trunks didn’t see her breasts as he had just started passionately kissing her.

Trunks was busy making out with Serenity when she started to tug at his shorts.

Getting the hint Trunks his shorts, leaving him only in his boxers.

Once his shorts were off Trunks couldn’t help but notice her breasts; they were bare and there just for him. He had guessed they were a high B-cup…but he really didn’t give a damn.

“Trunks…” Serenity said all flustered when she seen him staring as she was also guilty of staring at him with a soft smile.

This is where Serenity started to get shy and nervous; so she closed her eyes as Trunks gently touched and caressed her breasts.

At the first new touch both Serenity jumped a little, but eventually calmed down and started to softly moan.

“Trunks…”

Trunks continued his expedition enjoying the way his name sounded coming from her lips.

Moving on Trunks decided to take the next step and started to kiss and suck on her breasts going over the nasty marks that Diamond had made, replacing them with his own marks.

As he ran their tongues over Serenity’s already hard nipples she arched her back and moaned out for more.

After a few minutes of this Trunks then went up and started kissing Serenity’s lips again, parting them with his tongue begging to be let in. After a little bit Serenity let him in and they wrestled tongues until they couldn’t breathe.

“Serenity...you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life.” Trunks breathed out as they ran their hands down Serenity’s sides causing her to shiver in pleasure.

“So sensitive as well; so cute and innocent.” And with those last words Trunks pulled Serenity’s panties down causing her to gasp and grab onto Trunks’s shoulders.

Trunks then started to move his hands down south so that they could rub her precious area.

“Uhh! Uhh! Uhh!” Serenity couldn’t say anything; she could only moan and pant…that was until he stuck his finger into her.

“Ahhh!! Trunks!” Serenity cried out as she arched her back.

He did this for a minute or two until Serenity was about to have an orgasm.

However, before they could the boys pulled their fingers out to taste the girls.

After he was done tasting they noticed the girls’ frown on their faces.

“Don’t worry baby; the funs only just begun.” Trunks said as he spread her legs and put his faces down by her secret lips and started to gently kiss and suck on her clits.

“Uhh! Uhh! Trunks! Uhh! Uhh!” Serenity screamed out as she quickly reached her peak and came.

“Ok…are you ready?” Trunks asked removing his boxers to reveal his enormous cock all ready to go.

“Will it fit? It looks too big.” Serenity said softly blushing like mad.

“Don’t worry; it’ll fit. It just might take some time. Now, are you ready?” Trunks asked again as he leaned over her, placing his cock at Serenity’s entrance, rubbing it against her.

“Yes…” Serenity moaned out softly placing her arms around Trunks’s neck preparing herself.

Pretty soon Trunks started to gently push into Serenity; getting to her barrier.

Once he was at her barrier, he stopped, leaned down and whispered, “I’m sorry about this,” before sealing her lips with his and thrusting in hard breaking her hymen causing her to cry out in pain.

After he took her virginity he sat there just letting her adjust to him invading her for the first time.

She was so tiny and tight…so fragile; Trunks didn’t know if she’d be able to handle him taking her.

“Serenity, if you wish to stop, we can.” Trunks offered.

“N-no. I-I want this. Ple-please. Ju-just give me another minute, please.” Serenity begged trying to be strong.

“Ok, but if it gets too much tell me and I’ll stop, ok?” Trunks asked to which Serenity nodded.

But it didn’t get to be too much as she gave him the permission to start moving inside of her. And after a little bit, pain was replaced with pleasure and Trunks could tell; she made faces when she was in pain and when she being pleasured.

“My god you’re so tight.” Trunks said as he started moving.

“I’m sorry…” Serenity breathed out thinking it was bad.

“No, its fine; it’ll take some time to get used to though.” Trunks said as he continued to move.

In and out. In and out he went harder and harder as Serenity cried out in pleasure.

Eventually the pleasure was too much and Serenity couldn’t help but to dig her nails into his shoulders as he began pounding her a little bit harder.

“Trunks! Trunks, more please! Please! Uhh! Uhh! Ohhh! Ahhh!” Serenity begged as she cried out because he found a way to go deeper.

Eventually the pleasure caught up with her and she was about to reach her climax, as was Trunks.

“Trunks! Trunks!” Serenity screamed out for Trunks as she came hard for him

Trunks wasn’t that far behind and was about to cum when he pulled out and came all over her instead of inside of her, not knowing that she couldn’t get pregnant until she turned eighteen.

After a few more seconds of this Trunks collapsed next to Serenity who was panting, trying to catch her breath.

“I love you…more than anything in this whole world.” Trunks said wiping hair from her eyes.

After a few minutes Serenity had caught her breath when reality set in.

Serenity had rolled over to face Trunks and started crying.

“Hey what’s wrong? Are you ok? We didn’t hurt you did we? You wanted this didn’t you?” Trunks asked freaked out; maybe he had pushed her too far.

“No, I’m ok; and yes I did want this…I just can’t believe it’s finally gone…and that I found someone who loves me for me. No one’s ever loved me like this before.” Serenity said softly pulling herself closer to Trunks.

Smiling, Trunks said, “Good. I’m glad. I’m glad that I got to be your first. And I won’t let anybody else take you in that way unless you no longer wish to be with me. Which I hope never happens; I want to be with you forever.”

After he said that Serenity started crying again and threw herself at him, smiling while saying, “I want to be with you forever as well.”

** With Dren & Zoey: **

“Zoey, are you alright?” Dren asked as they started to walk in a different direction.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Zoey said simply while Serenity and Trunks went one way and Kaycee and Elliot stayed where they were.

“Don’t lie to me; I can tell your hurting. I can also tell that there’s a lot on your mind. It seemed that your parents loved you all very much. And that they weren’t going to let anything happen to you. And Zoey, I know that face; your mother and father not being together all the time wasn’t Serenity’s, Kaycee’s or your fault. Your parents came to a decision where you would be safe. I think they planned to try to be together again, but shit happens. If it makes you feel any better your father never shut up about you, not once; he even talked about you in his sleep.” Dren said making Zoey smile a bit as she hugged and kissed him.

“Now…let me help you heal. Where do you hurt?” Dren asked looking at her.

“Oh ummm…” Zoey started out embarrassed.

“Come on…I know something’s hurt. Maybe I can make what it is feel better.” Dren said looking at her.

“I’d have to take this shirt off.” Zoey said becoming bashful.

“I won’t look if you don’t want me to.” Dren said honestly.

“Ok…” Zoey said softly as she turned around and removed the shirt.

“So…just how are you going to make my back feel better? With magic kisses?” Zoey asked remembering what her mother used to do when she got hurt.

“Maybe… When I was little and if I got hurt or something my mother would kiss it and in some weird way it would be all better. Now hold still.” Dren said as he started kissing each and every scratch and cut on her back.

With each and every soft kiss Zoey shuddered in anticipation and when he got to a certain spot she inadvertently let out a soft moan.

Dren eventually made his way up to Zoey’s shoulder and somewhere along the lines he had put his hands on her hips causing her to moan a little more.

“How do you feel now?” Dren asked as watched her.

“Really good…really hot…” Zoey breathed out.

At first Dren was confused, but then he quickly figured it out by the way she was breathing and panting.

“Zoey…” Was all Dren said before he went to kiss her neck lightly. He just wanted to see what would happen; he never expected her to moan louder and push her body closer to his.

“Dren…please.” Zoey begged as her face became red; she could feel him getting hard against her butt and she wanted him. She was disappointed when he pulled away from her; but was surprised when he spun her around to face him, pulling her closer to him.

“Zoey…if this continues I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop.” Dren warned as his face got dangerously close to hers.

“I don’t care. I want you; I want you to take me. Please, take my first real time; make me forget about my uncle and Mark. Please, I want to give myself to you.” Zoey begged.

“I won’t let anyone ever take or hurt you. Not in that way or any way ever again.” Dren said pushing himself against causing her to moan out.

“Please…” Zoey begged.

“Ok…just remember you asked for this.” Dren said before gently pushing Zoey down to the ground and started making out with her.

Even though she didn’t have a bra on, Dren didn’t see her breasts as he had just started passionately kissing her.

Dren was busy making out with Zoey when she started to tug at his shorts.

Getting the hint Dren his shorts, leaving him only in his boxers.

Once his shorts were off Dren couldn’t help but notice her breasts; they were bare and there just for him. He had guessed they were a mid C-cup…but he really didn’t give a damn; they could be an A-cup and he’d be happy.

“Dren…” Zoey said all flustered when she seen him staring as she was also guilty of staring at him with a soft smile.

This is where Zoey started to get shy and nervous; so she closed her eyes as Dren gently touched and caressed her breasts.

At the first new touch both Zoey jumped a little, but eventually calmed down and started to softly moan.

“Dren…”

Dren continued his expedition enjoying the way his name sounded coming from her lips.

Moving on Dren decided to take the next step and started to kiss and suck on her breasts going over the nasty marks that Mark had made, replacing them with his own marks.

As he ran their tongues over Zoey’s already hard nipples she arched her back and moaned out for more.

After a few minutes of this Dren then went up and started kissing Zoey’s lips again, parting them with his tongue begging to be let in. After a little bit Zoey let him in and they wrestled tongues until they couldn’t breathe.

“Zoey...you are the sexiest girl I have ever seen in my entire life.” Dren breathed out as they ran their hands down Zoey’s sides causing her to shiver in pleasure.

“So sensitive as well; so beautiful and pretty much innocent.” And with those last words Dren pulled Zoey’s panties down causing her to gasp and grab onto Dren’s shoulders.

Dren then started to move his hands down south so that they could rub her precious area.

“Uhh! Uhh! Uhh!” Zoey couldn’t say anything; she could only moan and pant…that was until he stuck his finger into her.

“Ahhh!! Dren!” Zoey cried out as she arched her back.

He did this for a minute or two until Zoey was about to have an orgasm.

However, before they could the boys pulled their fingers out to taste the girls.

After he was done tasting they noticed the girls’ frown on their faces.

“Don’t worry baby; the funs only just begun.” Dren said as he spread her legs and put his faces down by her secret lips and started to gently kiss and suck on her clits.

“Uhh! Uhh! Dren! Uhh! Uhh!” Zoey screamed out as she quickly reached her peak and came.

“Ok…are you ready?” Dren asked removing his boxers to reveal his enormous cock all ready to go.

“Will it fit? It looks so much bigger than his…” Zoey said softly blushing like mad.

“Well that’s always nice to hear; and don’t worry; it’ll fit. It just might take some time. Now, are you ready?” Dren asked again as he leaned over her, placing his cock at Zoey’s entrance, rubbing it against her.

“Yes…” Zoey moaned out softly placing her arms around Dren’s neck preparing herself.

Pretty soon Dren started to gently push into Zoey.

Once he was about half way in he stopped, leaned down and whispered, “I’m sorry,” before sealing her lips with his and thrusting in all the way, taking her “first” real time.

She didn’t really cry out like Serenity and Kaycee had; but she did squeak a little.

“How are you doing?” Dren asked sincerely.

“Yes, I’m fine…it’s just been awhile since that happened so…” Zoey started explaining as she twitched a little beneath him, trying to get comfy.

“Good; I’m glad. Just tell me when you’re ready for me to start moving.” Dren said calmly to which Zoey nodded in response.

Not long after he said that Zoey gave him permission to start moving within her. And unlike with her sisters there was no pain; there was only pleasure.

“My god you’re so tight.” Dren said as he started moving.

“I’m sorry…” Zoey breathed out.

“No, its fine; it’ll take some time to get used to though.” Dren said as he continued to move.

In and out. In and out he went harder and harder as Zoey cried out in pleasure.

Eventually the pleasure was too much and Zoey couldn’t help but to dig her nails into his shoulders as he began pounding her a little bit harder.

“Dren! Dren, more please! Please! Uhh! Uhh! Ohhh! Ahhh!” Zoey begged as she cried out because he found a way to go deeper.

Eventually the pleasure caught up with her and she was about to reach her climax, as was Dren.

“Dren! Dren!” Zoey screamed out for Dren as she came hard for him

Dren wasn’t that far behind and was about to cum when he pulled out and came all over her instead of inside of her, not knowing that she couldn’t get pregnant until she turned eighteen.

After a few more seconds of this Dren collapsed next to Zoeywho was panting, trying to catch her breath.

“I love you…more than anything in this whole world.” Dren said wiping hair from her eyes.

After a few minutes Zoey had caught her breath when reality set in.

Zoey had rolled over to face Dren and started crying.

“Hey what’s wrong? Are you ok? We didn’t hurt you did we? You wanted this didn’t you?” Dren asked freaked out; maybe he had pushed her too far.

“No, I’m ok; and yes I did want this…I just can’t believe it’s finally gone…and that I found someone who loves me for me. No one’s ever loved me like this before.” Zoey said softly pulling herself closer to Dren.

Smiling, Dren said, “Good. I’m glad. I’m glad that I got to be your first. And I won’t let anybody else take you in that way unless you no longer wish to be with me. Which I hope never happens; I want to be with you forever.”

After he said that Zoey started crying again and threw herself at him, smiling while saying, “I want to be with you forever as well.”

“Maybe we should head back so you can get cleaned off…” Trunks and Dren said as they helped Serenity and Zoey up grabbing their clothing on the way.

“Do you want to get cleaned off.” Elliot asked helping Kaycee up.

All three girls were now very achy and sore.

“Sure.” All three girls said softly, red in the face.

When Serenity, Trunks, Zoey and Dren got back, Elliot and Kaycee were just getting back to the water.

“You two?” Everyone asked at the same time; all of them turning red in the face…even the guys.

After a few minutes they all entered the water…slowly and got situated.

After a few minutes the girls relaxed and let the guys clean the cum off of their breasts and stomachs enjoying how soft their hands felt. Pretty soon their hands started to travel down south to clean out their pussies, which was no easy task with how sore they were.

After a few more minutes of standing there in the water just being held by their new lovers, the guys helped the girls get out of the water and went to find their undergarments only to realize that they were destroyed.

“Oh, we’re so sorry…I guess we got a little too rough.” Elliot, Trunks and Dren said as they picked up the destroyed panties…they already had no bras.

“It’s ok; I have a few spares.” Kaycee, Serenity and Zoey said as they dug through their backpacks.

They each found a pair of bras, panties, sun dresses with leggings, but no shoes.

The guys got redressed in their outfits which were simply dark blue shirts and black pants with black boots.

When the girls were dressed the guys couldn’t help but stare in awe. Zoey was wearing a red sundress with pink leggings, Serenity was wearing a light pink sundress with white leggings and Kaycee was wearing a turquoise sundress with light blue leggings. All three sundresses had thin shoulder straps and a wavy skirt, which came up when they spun around.

“So beautiful.” The guys said causing the girls to giggle and blush.

“So…now what?” Kaycee asked as she, Serenity and Zoey walked over to their men.

“I guess we try to find our way out of here just in case and find safety. I have a friend a few towns over; he might be able to help us. Actually, he was your father’s first mate; his name is Wesley and I’m sure he’d love to help you out.” Elliot said as he, Trunks and Dren picked up the girls’ backpacks.

“Ok. Onward I guess.” The girls said with smiles on their faces.

“Yes, onward to a new, better and safe future.” The guys said as they started to head out…

 


	7. Old Friends; Anika & Liam!

So after their little adventure Elliot, Trunks, Dren, Kaycee, Serenity and Zoey were on their way to meet one of Elliot’s old crew mates; Wesley, who was Captain Ace’s first mate.

They had been walking for about seven or eight hours through the woods when they found the next town.

They’d only be staying the night; it was already dark out and they could no longer travel and they couldn’t stay in the woods.

“How much money does everyone have?” Dren asked once they stopped in front of an inn.

“How much does this place cost?” Zoey and Serenity asked as they looked at the inn.

“It’s $20.00 per person; but if you want a cheaper place to stay, my place is always open.” A familiar pair of voices to Elliot said from behind them.

“Anika, Liam! What are you two doing here?” Elliot asked shocked hugging Anika and shaking Liam’s hand.

“I was going to say the same to you? Did you finally get away from Deep Blue? This isn’t a raid is it? We were making a plan to come get you; we swear! We just needed a good plan. Oh my god! Those girls aren’t…they can’t be; can they? Are those Ace’s daughters?” Anika cried out finally noticing the girls, Trunks and Dren.

“Anika…you know better…” Liam started, but was interrupted by Elliot.

“Yes, this is Serenity and Kaycee Montaray; daughters of Ace Montaray and this is their cousin/sister, Zoey; but that’s their business. And then these are two of my friends Trunks and Dren; they were forced to be part of Deep Blue’s crew as well. Everyone, these are two of my friends from Ace’s crew; Liam and his girlfriend Anika.” Elliot explained before introducing everyone.

“I knew it! They look so much like Ace and their mothers; just so much cuter! And Zoey; she must be Adam and Suzie’s daughter with Ace’s DNA! Yes, we know the story. You look more like your mother than anything; but that might be a good thing. You girls are just absolutely adorable! Oohhh!! Someone just lost their virginities; you are just absolutely glowing! Come with us; we live outside of town, back behind the woods by a large body of water! Save your money! It’s a good thing be brought the truck today; you can all ride in the back!” Anika cried as she dragged the girls to her truck while the guys followed.

Anika is nineteen and has long red hair tied up into a high ponytail and brown eyes. She was once on Captain Ace’s crew along with Liam and her parents; her parents died when she was younger. She is a loud and bubbly person who just loves to help out; she was also obsessed with learning about Ace and his family so that she would know who they all were. That and she had a small crush on him; but that was a long time ago and that’s all it was…a crush. She is now in an off and on again relationship with Liam.

Liam is twenty one and has short brown hair and brown eyes. He was Captain Ace’s third in command after Wesley and is Ace’s third nephew making him Serenity’s, Kaycee’s and even Zoey’s cousin of some sort. He is a pretty calm and serious person who loves to help out; how he deals with Anika is beyond some people. He knew about the girls, but thought they were dead; he was told so by Ms. Grace. He didn’t know the girls’ mothers, but had heard stories.

Once at their place Anika started getting dinner ready.

“I do hope you’re all hungry!” Anika called happily.

“I’m not sure if you know this or not, but I’m your cousin; I was your father’s third nephew.” Liam explained looking at Zoey, Serenity and Kaycee as they sat quietly at the table.

They were about to say something when Anika shouted from the kitchen.

“Are any of you allergic to peanuts or eggs?” Anika asked.

“No.” Everyone replied.

“Ok peanut butter sandwiches and scrambled eggs it is!” Anika shouted enthusiastically.

“Because it’s the only thing she knows how to make without poisoning anyone.” Liam said under his breath.

“I heard that! Just because I’m not Wesley or cooks on that ship doesn’t mean I’m that bad! You should’ve asked Ace when he was alive; he loved my food!” Anika screamed annoyed.

“I did! And the only thing of yours that he liked that he could eat was the food you brought back from that burger joint! The last time you made chicken it was so raw it was clucking!” Liam shot back.

While arguing about cooking, Anika and Liam didn’t realize how much it was bothering Serenity or Kaycee.

“Is there a bathroom I could use?” Kaycee asked right away, pale in the face while Serenity put her face in her hands and laid them on the table.

“Oh yeah; it’s down the hall, to the right and at the end of that hall. Are you ok?” Anika asked looking at Kaycee.

“Yeah, I’m fine; just need to freshen up a bit. Excuse me.” Kaycee said softly as she excused herself.

“What was that all about?” Anika asked not realizing.

“They’re upset about something.” Liam said and then it hit him.

“It’s because of us, isn’t it? We were talking too much about their father?” Anika asked looking at Elliot and Trunks while Trunks tried to comfort Serenity as best as he could.

“Well…actually because you were arguing too much about their father. From what I understand they didn’t really get to know him a whole lot; they got to see him on birthdays and holidays. Also from what we figured out the other day they didn’t even know he had passed away. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Elliot said as he too excused himself; Zoey and Dren right behind him while Anika and Liam tried to help Trunks.

** With Serenity, Trunks, Anika & Liam: **

“Serenity, we’re sorry; we didn’t mean to upset you.” Anika said softly.

“Yeah; we’re just so used to arguing about stupid little things that we forget that there are people that it affects.” Liam said looking at Serenity, who was still crying.

“Serenity?” Trunks asked rubbing her back.

“I’m sorry…I guess I just thought I was be used to stuff like this. But, I guess I’m not. I mean…I vaguely even remember him; I only know stories I’ve heard.” Serenity said softly.

“It’s perfectly ok. You may not have known him too well, but he was still your father. He was still someone you loved very much.” Liam explained calmly as Trunks continued to rub Serenity’s back.

“Thank you. Where’d Kaycee and Zoey go?” Serenity asked looking around when she realized they were missing.

“Ummm…well our arguing upset Kaycee as well so she went to use the bathroom; Elliot, Zoey and Dren followed after her…” Anika said softly.

“Do you want to go back there as well?” Trunks asked concerned.

“No…she doesn’t need all of us back there; she just needs someone who cares. As for me…I’ll see her when she comes back out.” Serenity replied with a few sniffles as she hugged Trunks.

** With Kaycee, Elliot, Zoey & Dren: **

When Elliot, Zoey and Dren got to the bathroom door they could clearly hear Kaycee crying.

Zoey knocked on the door, “Kaycee, its Zoey, Elliot and Dren, are you ok in there?” Zoey asked concerned.

“Ye-yeah. I-I’m ok. I-I’ll be out in a few minutes.” Kaycee said crying through the door.

“Kaycee, it’s ok to be upset. I don’t think they knew you didn’t know about your father; they’re just used to talking about it by now. I don’t think they meant to upset you!” Elliot said through the door.

Dren had really no clue as to what to say in a situation such as this…his dad hated him, his mother died giving birth to his younger brother, so he really didn’t know her too well and both of his brothers joined Deep Blue.

“……” It was silent except her crying.

“Kaycee?” Zoey and Elliot asked through the door.

“…I-I know…” Kaycee said softly.

“Do you want us to go?” Zoey asked leaning against the door.

“N-no. Bu-but yo-you shou-should go eat!” Kaycee said softly through her tears.

“So should you. If you’re not going to eat then neither am I!” Zoey yelled through the door.

“Same goes for me.” Elliot said leaning against the door frame.

“And I stay with Zoey.” Dren said wrapping his arms around Zoey.

It was quiet for a few minutes before a flush was heard and then running water before Kaycee opened the door to reveal her tear stained face.

“Kaycee…” Was all that Elliot and Zoey said got out as Kaycee hugged all of them…including Dren.

“Tha-thank you.” Kaycee said softly after hugging each of them

“Not a problem; whenever you’re upset we’ll all be here for you.” Elliot said softly kissing her forehead.

“Yeah, now let’s go eat!” Zoey said smiling causing Kaycee to also smile.

“Yay; food!” Dren exclaimed happily causing Zoey and Kaycee to giggle a little.

The only thing that Dren loved more than Zoey was food…or so he thought; he has decided he loves them both the same.

“Ok.” Kaycee said as they made their way back to the kitchen where Serenity got up and they immediately hugged each other.

“Oh girls, I’m soo sorry! I never meant to make any of you feel like crap.” Anika said hugging Kaycee and Zoey right away; she had already hugged Serenity like crazy.

“Neither of us did. It’s just…Anika’s cooking sucks and this is just how we deal with it. Your father was a great man and for us to remember him; this is what we do. We’re so used to it that we forgot that you weren’t. To be completely honest after your father died I thought you three were dead too.” Liam said apologizing to Zoey, Serenity and Kaycee.

“Why would you think we were dead?” Zoey asked confused.

“Because that’s what I was told.” Liam said simply.

“By who?” Everyone except for Anika asked even more confused.

“By Ms. Grace; she was one of Ace’s ex girlfriends. She said that sometime before Ace had passed away his wives, their sister and his brother had all died. That I knew of though; everyone in the crew knew that. But when I went back she had said that all you girls had died as well.” Liam said simply as Anika passed around sandwiches and eggs.

“Ms. Grace was one of Ace’s girlfriends?” Zoey asked somewhat annoyed.

“Yes, but that was way before Ace met Serenity’s and Kaycee’s mothers and had them…and Zoey’s mother; but he never claimed her as his as a favor to his brother…Zoey’s dad.” Liam said simply.

“Well that explains why Ms. Grace hated you two so much and why she treated you like crap.” Zoey said looking at Serenity and Kaycee who were both looking down.

“I knew it! I knew she still had feelings for him! I knew she never got over him like she claimed! And I knew that she was lying that day; I just knew it!” Anika yelled slamming down a picture of juice.

“Calm down! Yes, you were right! But that’s all in the past! Now let’s just eat without having anymore problems. I think the girls have all had it up to here with how much they can handle.” Liam said as he passed drinks around.

“Oh right. Sorry. It just pisses me off!” Anika exclaimed as she sat down.

“You and me both…” Zoey said simply as they began to eat.

After about fifteen minutes everything had settled down and everyone was having a good time and laughing about.

“So what brings you all the way this way?” Anika asked as she started to pour some rum.

“We were on our way to meet with Wesley. He still live in the same place he had before?” Elliot asked as Anika handed him some rum.

“Yes, he does. What’s going on? I mean obviously you’re running from Deep Blue.” Anika said as she handed the girls and guys some rum.

“Yes, we are running from Deep Blue…again. We’re also trying to keep the girls safe from him. Apparently Serenity and Kaycee were his “play things” and have been for a few years. Well that’s according to him. Well now he also wants Zoey for one of his men I do believe. They had previously captured us and we escaped; but in order to do that we faked our deaths.” Elliot and Trunks explained as they watched Serenity and Kaycee make faces, at what they guessed was their first tastes of rum; Zoey looked like she had drank at least a little before.

Dren was just sitting there trying to remain calm by clenching and unclenching his fists, remembering what happened just yesterday.

“Oh we see. Well we can take you to Wesley if you want. I’m sure he’d be happy to see you again.” Anika said laughing at the girls.

“Yes; he always said you were one of his favorite crew members that Ace had picked up.” Liam said as Anika poured more rum.

“That’d be great! We’d love to travel with you guys.” Elliot, Trunks and Dren all said excitedly as they watched the girls down another cup of rum.

“I want to stay with Elliot, Serenity and Zoey.” Kaycee said after finishing her first cup of rum.

“And I want to stay with Trunks, Kaycee and Zoey.” Serenity said also finishing her first cup of rum.

“I want to stay with Dren, but I’m going to stay with Serenity and Kaycee.” Zoey said finishing her second cup of rum.

“Sounds like a plan then!” Anika exclaimed happily pouring the girls more rum.

These girls were going to be extremely drunk by the night’s end…seeing as none of them seemed to have a filter or whatnot…especially Serenity and Kaycee.

** Three Hours Later: **

After a little bit the taste didn’t seem to bother the girls anymore as they started to down the rum; so much so that they had to be cut off.

“Do they have any kind of nightwear?” Anika asked looking at the three very drunk girls.

“I’m not sure…” The guys replied as they helped the girls up.

“Well that’s ok; I have some things they could borrow. I’m guessing you’ve seen them naked before. Well that’s obvious; when we met for the first time they were just glowing. Hold on a sec.” Anika said making Elliot, Trunks and Dren blush as she disappeared into her room.

A few minutes later she came back with three sexy nightgowns.

“Do you have anything more…conservative?” Trunks and Dren asked while Elliot stood there.

“Still the same old Anika…” Elliot said shaking his head.

“These are conservative.” Anika said in defense, red in the face.

“Anika doesn’t know the meaning of the word conservative when it comes to night ware…” Elliot said simply.

“Most of her clothes aren’t conservative; she’s only wearing the clothes she has on now because her grandmother was in town and forced us to go to church.” Liam said leaning against a wall.

“My grandmother doesn’t approve of my way of life.” Anika sighed…

“But anyways, let me show you all to your rooms. I’m guessing you don’t mind sleeping together, just the two of you, boy and girl sharing a bed?” Anika asked in a certain tone of voice, teasing the guys with a smile.

“No…we don’t mind…” Elliot, Trunks and Dren said with a look of disbelief on their faces…looking at Liam for help.

“Anika, just show them to their rooms already.” Liam said standing up straight.

“Fine…you guys are no fun…Dren, Zoey, you can have this room. Trunks, Serenity, you can stay in this room, down the hall from them. And Elliot, Kaycee, you can stay in this room, across from Trunks and Serenity. Liam and I are just down the hall if you need anything. Each room has a bathroom if needed. Have a goodnight; I’m going to bed.” Anika said waving to the couples as Liam followed her; they were going to fuck like crazy…that’s pretty much what their relationship is…sex and witness.

“Well goodnight.” Dren said as he walked Zoey into the room.

“Yeah, goodnight. Hey, no taking advantage of her now.” Trunks said walking into his room with Serenity; he knew better than to say something like to Elliot.

“Night; see you tomorrow.” Elliot said simply looking at Trunks and Dren before getting Kaycee into their room.

** With Dren & Zoey: **

Somehow Dren had managed to get Zoey out of her sun dress, but failed miserably to get her into the nightgown.

“Now what am I going to do with you?” Dren asked as Zoey passed out on the bed.

Dren was also pretty drunk, but not near as much as the girls.

After a few minutes Dren got her positioned just right on the bed and covered her up so that she would have some kind of decently while he got on top of the blankets and went to sleep.

“Goodnight love.” Dren said softly before passing out.

Zoey just leaned over the side of the bed and threw up.

After about an hour or so Dren unconsciously rolled onto his side facing Zoey and wrapped his arms around her protectively, just under her breasts, with his face in her neck.

** With Trunks & Serenity: **

Serenity was just giggling and hiccupping, running around the room, drunk as fuck as Trunks tried to catch her so that he could get her out of her sundress.

After about three minutes Trunks finally caught Serenity and was able to strip her out of her dress.

“Hi…han…som…” Serenity slurred.

“Hi beautiful…it’s time to get into the nightgown and into bed.” Trunks said softly as he slipped the garment over her head.

“Awww! But I don’t wanna go to bed; I wanna have sexy time.” Serenity whined and then giggled.

“Babe, as much as I would love to have sexy time with you…you’re drunk. And I’m not going to be that guy; I’m not going to be the guy who takes advantage of the one I love more than anything. And you, Serenity are the girl that I love too much to do that to.” Trunks said seriously once Serenity had calmed down enough for him to finish dressing her.

Trunks was not drunk; he only had two glasses of rum and a few beers.

“Tru-Trunks…” Serenity hiccupped as she gently grabbed a hold of his shirt.

“Maybe when you’re not so drunk we can have sexy time; but for now you just need to sleep. Ok?” Trunks asked getting to ready to pick her up and carry her to bed. However, that never happened because she ran to the garbage can and started throwing up.

After about five minutes, she passed out on the floor so Trunks carefully picked her up and placed her on the bed and then wiped her mouth off of vomit.

“No more alcohol for you…I wonder if Elliot and Dren are having as much fun right now…” Trunks sighed as he removed his shirt and got into bed next to Serenity.

“Serenity…” Trunks sighed as he watched her sleep almost peacefully.

After a few minutes of just staring at her, Trunks turned the lights off and pulled her close to him, protecting her as he fell asleep.

** With Elliot & Kaycee: **

“You-you’re a sex-sexy man!” Kaycee giggled and hiccupped as Elliot got her out of her sundress.

“And you’re a very beautiful girl. But now it’s time to get into your nightgown and go to bed.” Elliot said softly as he got a hold of her.

“But I wanna have sexy fun time.” Kaycee giggled.

“Sweetheart, as much as I’d love to; you’re drunk and I’m not going to take advantage of you like that. You mean too much to me to do that.” Elliot said as he somehow after minutes of struggling got the nightgown on Kaycee.

Elliot was not drunk; he only had two glasses of rum.

“Bu-but…” Kaycee hiccupped.

“No buts. Maybe when you’re feeling better we can do stuff, but for now you just need to sleep. Oh you like that huh?” Elliot asked as he picked her up bridle style causing her to giggle.

After he got her picked up he placed her onto the bed where she threw up all over his shirt before passing out.

“No more alcohol for you…” Elliot sighed as he removed his shirt; he took it to the bathroom where he washed his shirt off and hung it up to dry for the night.

“Kaycee…” Elliot sighed as he walked out of the bathroom into the guest room; Kaycee was lying on her side facing the wall.

After a few minutes of just staring at her Elliot turned the lights off and made his way over to the bed and got in besides her. He then pulled her close to him and held her close, protecting her.


	8. Zoey's & Dren's Sexy Time!

It was about four in morning when Elliot woke up to Kaycee crying and trashing around, having a nightmare.

“Ahhh! No! No! Please no! Elliot!” Kaycee cried in her sleep.

“Kaycee, Kaycee wake up!” Elliot called in a hushed tone, shaking her.

“Ell-Elliot? What’s going on? Where are we? Ow! My head!” Kaycee cried confused, holding her head; she had sobered up, but it’s obvious she had a hangover.

“That’s what you get for drinking too much; you have a hangover. You’re head and eyes are going to hurt for awhile and you’ll be sensitive towards noise and bright lights like the sun. Now, what’s wrong? What’s going on? What was that nightmare about?” Elliot asked holding onto Kaycee.

“Deep Blue raping me; but that’s all I remember. I don’t want to remember though. Elliot, I’m scared!” Kaycee cried into Elliot’s chest while he held her.

“Oh Kaycee; it’ll be ok. That’ll never happen; not as long as I’m around. Do you understand me? I will protect you; no matter what.” Elliot said as he let her cry; it was then that he heard Dren and Zoey in the next room.

After a few minutes Kaycee had cried herself to sleep and Elliot soon followed suit while listening to Zoey and Dren.

** With Zoey & Dren: **

Zoey had just started to wake up at about 3:23…according to the clock; when she realized she was just in her panties.

“What in the world?” Zoey asked sitting up; waking up Dren in return.

“What’s going on; is everything ok?” Dren asked startled.

“I don’t know; what happened?” Zoey asked still confused.

“Well we arrived at Elliot’s friends house, ate, had a good time and then you got really drunk, fell asleep and then…apparently threw up. How are you feeling?” Dren asked looking at her.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m ok; I’ve drank here and there before. But it’s never been bad enough for me to forget to get dressed.” Zoey said softly.

“Well…you were really drunk and…I had to get you undressed to get you into a nightgown, but I couldn’t and you fell into the bed so I just covered you up. I’m sorry.” Dren said looking at her in the dark.

“It’s ok; at least you’re honest. But why didn’t you get under the blankets with me?” Zoey asked turning to face him.

“I didn’t think you would want me to do that; you know, you being drunk and all. Elliot and I aren’t the type to take advantage of girls; I didn’t want to hurt you.” Dren said sincerely.

“Aww! That’s so sweet; but sleeping under the blankets with me isn’t taking advantage of me in anyway. I love to cuddle.” Zoey said moving closer to Dren.

“Yeah, but being so close to your nearly naked body; I might’ve done something that I would’ve regretted.” Dren said as he could feel Zoey’s breath on his face.

“I would’ve stopped you in some sort of way; I can handle myself just fine, thank you. Now, I’m sober and I can tell you’re horny and so am I. So why don’t you come over here and show me what you’re going to do about it.” Zoey said as he smiled.

“I love you Zoey.” Dren said as he pulled her over to him and very passionately kissed her.

“I love you too Dren.” Zoey said as she removed his shirt.

Pretty soon he could feel her already hard nipples on his chest as he pushed her down, onto the bed.

“Oh Dren…this feels so good.” Zoey moaned out, not caring who could hear them.

“You have no idea on how good I can make you feel.” Dren said as he started to kiss down her neck to her perky breasts and started suck and tongue at her rosy, hard nipples.

After a while he started to just concentrate on sucking on her left breast while his hand fondled and pinched at her right.

“Zoey, can I remove your panties now?” Dren asked, stopping what he was doing.

“Why, of course you can.” Zoey said in a teasing tone of voice as she lifted her hips and butt off the bed.

He then slowly pulled her panties slowly off her hips, down her legs, over her knees and finally off her ankles; teasing her the whole way before he threw them on the floor.

“Could you go any slower; that took forever! I want you to touch me now.” Zoey pouted.

“Now, now; if you’re going to tease me; I’m going to tease you as well.” Dren said running his hand up and down her legs as he started suck on her right breast and pinch the left.

“Dren! Dren, ple-please don’t tease me! I-I’m sorry. Ple-please touch me there; please!” Zoey begged.

“My, my, my; begging are we?” Dren asked just barely running his hand over her wet pussy.

“Please Dren; please. I want you.” Zoey begged out again.

“Well, because you said please. Oh, someone’s wet. Are you a naughty girl?” Dren asked as he began to rub his hand on her very wet pussy.

“Dren!” Zoey screamed out as she came; not caring who heard.

“And that’s just from rubbing; I didn’t even get my finger inside of you yet. Guess I’ll have to take care of that.” Dren said as he stuck a finger inside of her, causing Zoey to have complete spasms as she grabbed a hold of the sheets.

He pumped his finger in and out of her for about a minute when he all of the sudden stopped.

“Do you want another finger in there?” Dren asked noticing a look of disappointment on Zoey’s face.

“Ye-yes ple-please.” Zoey stuttered out.

“Ok; here it comes.” Dren said sticking a second finger inside of her causing her to cry out in pure pleasure.

After just a minute Zoey came hard on Dren’s fingers; he pulled out and licked them clean.

“Now it’s your turn.” Zoey said as he got up and pushed Dren down onto the bed.

“Do you know what to do?” Dren asked once Zoey got settled.

“Kind of; I grab it like this, right? And then I move my hand up and down, like this?” Zoey asked as she began to slowly pump his cock in her hand.

“Oh yeah babe; just like that.” Dren moaned out as Zoey began pumping him

“Or do you like it like this?” Zoey asked as she grabbed him with both hands and began pumping faster.

“Oh Zoey! Zoey, that feels so good!” Dren moaned out as he came.

After he came she tasted him; but spit it out right away with how sour it tasted.

So after a few seconds she wiped her hands off on her stomach and leaned forward and kissed the tip of his cock earning a low growl from Dren as he threw his head back.

“Do you like that?” Zoey asked as she began kissing up and down his shaft.

“You have no idea.” Dren said as he began to pant.

“Well then, how about this?” Zoey asked before she put his cock in her mouth and started to suck.

“God damnit Zoey…” Dren growled as he grabbed her head and pushed her up and down.

After a minute or two Zoey began to gag and Dren came, holding her head there, making her swallow everything that came out.

After a few seconds Zoey was able to push him away and spit out what she could before Dren pushed her to the bed.

“My, my, my; what a naughty girl you are, Ms. Hanson.” Dren said as she gave him a wicked smile.

“But, you like me this way when it comes to sex.” Zoey said slyly.

“Yes, yes I do. Now lay back and relax and I take you to Nirvana.” Dren said kissing her lips, then her neck; where he left a hickey or two. He then sucked on each breast and moved down her stomach ever so slowly until he reached the top of her sex.

“Ready for my tongue?” Dren asked looking up at Zoey.

“Yes.” Zoey breathed out in anticipation.

“Good, because here it comes.” Dren said kissing her pussy lips a few times before sticking his tongue deep within her causing her to scream and cry out in pleasure that she hasn’t felt since the first time they did it.

“Oh my god Dren; it feels so fucking good!” Zoey cried out.

After just a few seconds Zoey came hard, squirting and pussy farting as she did so.

“Man Zoey; you taste amazing. But I think it’s time, don’t you?” Dren asked climbing up to Zoey, positioning his cock at her entrance.

“Yes, yes I think it’s time as well. Please Dren; please take me again.” Zoey begged as she felt his cock twitch at her entrance.

“As you wish.” Dren said pushing himself all the way inside of her; he started out at a slow and steady pace.

While he went at that pace Zoey was softly moaning and panting as she held onto his shoulders and spread her legs to make it easier for him.

Pretty soon Zoey had reached a small orgasm and that’s when Dren began to speed up and grabbed her legs to push himself deeper.

“Oh Dren, Dren!” Zoey screamed out as he gave her please she had never felt before.

“Does it feel good Zoey?” Dren asked picking of the pace yet again.

“No, it doesn’t feel good; it feels amazing! Please more! Please harder!” Zoey begged out as she hugged him to her.

“I’m so glad. Oh!” Dren grunted as he put Zoey’s legs over his shoulders and went harder and harder, hitting her G-spot.

He did this for a few minutes when Zoey started to spasm.

“Dren! Dren, I’m going to cum again; you’re going to make me cum again! Please Dren; I’m so close!” Zoey cried out as her juices began to flow.

“Good girl! Cum for me; cum Zoey!” Dren said as he pushed again and again like a wild animal.

Not long after he said that, Zoey came extremely hard screaming his name and clawing at his back as her legs went limp.

“Oh Zoey; I’m going to come too!” Dren groaned as he pushed deeper into her.

“You can cum inside…please I want to know how it feels.” Zoey pleaded.

“But won’t you get pregnant?” Dren asked, grunting out, confused…trying to hold back.

“No; I can’t get pregnant until I turn eighteen. It’s a spell my dad wanted on me. So please…please cum inside!” Zoey begged Dren.

Dren didn’t say anything; he just smiled as he began to pump in and out of her until he came deep within her causing her to cry out, arching her body against his.

After he finished cumming, he fell next to her exhausted, both of them panting hard.

“I love you Dren.” Zoey said once her breathing calmed down.

“I love you too Zoey.” Dren said as he rolled to hug her.

“Shall we go to sleep now?” Zoey asked.

“Do you want to take a shower first?” Dren asked looking at her.

“I don’t know; I don’t want to wake anyone.” Zoey said blushing.

“Too late; we’re already up! You two aren’t exactly quiet lovers!” Anika and Liam said from the hallway causing Zoey and Dren to turn bright red.

Elliot and Trunks had decided not to say anything at that current time; they would wait until morning to give them hell.

So after figuring that everyone heard them anyways; Zoey and Dren took a shower before getting redressed and returning to bed…

Serenity slept straight through the night…even through Zoey screaming and Dren groaning and grunting like crazy. Now she wished she was still asleep.


	9. Shopping & Chaos!

It was the next afternoon when Kaycee and Serenity finally rolled out of bed and made their way to the kitchen.

“Hey you; it’s about time you two woke up.” Dren said with a smile.

“Dren, knock it off. How are you feeling? That good huh?” Zoey asked as both Serenity and Kaycee sat down at the table; they then just put their heads in their arms on the table.

“How are you not hung over?” Elliot asked as he and Trunks started to rub Kaycee’s and Serenity’s backs.

“I used to drink here and there; I don’t get hangovers anymore.” Zoey explained.

“I’m never drinking again…” Kaycee said softly as she rocked her head back and forth.

“I’ll second that…excuse me.” Serenity said burping a little.

“Don’t say that; never say that. Somewhere in your life you’ll drink again.” Dren said simply.

“Fine…I’ll never drink like _that_ again.” Kaycee and Serenity both said annoyed, shooting Dren dirty looks.

“Anyway, I heard you two last night. Did you have a good time?” Anika asked causing Zoey to blush while Dren spit out his coffee.

“Hahaha! Sorry; I had to. Here, girls, drink this; it’ll help your hangover.” Anika said handing the girls each a cup of something.

“What’s in it?” Serenity and Kaycee asked looking at it.

“You don’t want to know.” Everyone in the room said looking at them.

“I promise you there’s nothing in there that you’re allergic to; it’s just best you don’t know. Finish that and then drink this right away after.” Anika said handing her a cup of lemonade.

“Ok.” The girls said taking drink of the stuff; after it went down Serenity made a face and Kaycee nearly threw up; but they both managed to finish it all before chugging the lemonade.

“How do you feel now?” Elliot and Trunks asked rubbing their backs again.

“A little better. What were Zoey and Dren doing?” Kaycee asked kind of getting the earlier conversation.

“I think they were saying that they were having sex.” Serenity said softly causing Zoey to blush even more.

“They were; I could hear them clearly.” Elliot said sipping his coffee.

“Oh.” Was all Kaycee said as Anika put scrambled eggs in front of her and Serenity.

“Eat; it’ll help you feel better. And here’s some more lemonade. So Zoey, you can have cum enter you and not get pregnant until you turn eighteen as well huh? Just like Serenity and Kaycee…” Anika asked sitting down; this time not only causing Zoey to blush, but also Serenity and Kaycee, who also spit out some eggs they were eating. This also caused Dren to choke on his coffee.

“What are you talking about?” Elliot and Trunks asked confused.

“How the hell do you know any of that?” Dren asked once he regained his composure.

“You’re not exactly quiet; I heard you when I was walking past to get something from the kitchen. And you didn’t know? Serenity, Kaycee and apparently Zoey can’t get pregnant until they turn eighteen; their fathers asked a priestess or something like that to place that spell on them so that they wouldn’t risk getting pregnant at a young age.” Anika said calmly.

“So...the girls are protected?” Trunks asked looking at Anika and then Serenity while Elliot looked at Kaycee.

“They are…in a sense anyways. When their moms were pregnant with them their dads talked to a _gypsy_ and had a spell placed on them that would keep them from getting pregnant until they were eighteen. So, that being said…until they turn eighteen; they can’t get pregnant no matter how many times you would cum inside of them.” Liam explained as Trunks and Elliot stared him.

“Do you understand what we’re telling you?” Anika asked looking at the guys.

“Yeah, I think so.” Trunks and Elliot said still a little confused.

“Ok, good. Now that’s settled, do you girls have any other clothes other than those sundresses?” Anika asked looking at Kaycee.

“No…” Kaycee said softly.

“Well then, you go put those dresses back on and then we’ll go shopping! We can get you some new outfits and such. Do you have clean panties and bras?” Anika asked causing the girls to blush.

“I don’t think so…” Serenity said shyly.

“Ok, we’ll get some of those as well. Eeee! I’ve needed a reason to go shopping for awhile! You boys can stay here and do whatever; Dren, you strip the bedding from the bed you and Zoey shared and have Liam help you clean them. Someone get the dishes and everything else done around the house and get ready to go; then do whatever you want. We’ll be back after awhile; we leave when we get back. Girls, go get dressed!” Anika squealed in delight.

“Ok…” Everyone said as they went to do what they were told.

** With The Girls: **

“So, maybe we should get our hair done first.” Anika chirped happily.

“I thought we were just going shopping.” Zoey, Serenity and Kaycee said looking at each other and then Anika.

“Getting your hair done is shopping; shopping for a new style. Plus, you girls look like you could use some relaxation. Not to mention; we all need a break from our men. So come on.” Anika said dragging the younger girls with her to a hair salon kind of place.

“Hello and welcome to Hair~Sheik; what can we do for you girls? Anika, it’s so good to see you again; it’s been forever! You haven’t been out fighting pirates again, have you? Who are your friends?” A lady asked greeting the girls.

“Well Kea, these are my cousins Zoey, Serenity and Kaycee. Girls, this is Kea, one of my really good friends from around town. And if I remember correctly she owes me four free haircuts/styles.” Anika said a smile.

“Oh, of course, of course; I was wondering when you were coming in for those. Zoey, Serenity and Kaycee; as in Liam’s cousins; Ace’s and his brother’s kids? The same girls you were told was dead?” Kea asked kind of shocked.

“Yep; the very same. But the lady who told us that was lying; her name was Ms. Grace and she was still head over heels in love with Ace. But anyways…I don’t want to upset Serenity and Kaycee anymore then I already have. Long story; I’ll explain it when it’s just you and me. Any who, I’m with them so that they can get their hair done as well; give them each one of my free cuts/styles that you owe me. Please and thank you.” Anika explained and then said with a big smile.

“Why does she owe you free haircuts/styles?” Zoey asked curious.

“Because I saved her butt a few years ago…after the old crew went their separate ways.” Anika explained.

“Yeah, she was incredibly brave; her and her boyfriend or whoever he is saved us from one of the meanest groups of pillagers around. We were all shocked; two of them vs. a whole group of thugs who stole what they wanted and raped any woman they wanted. But now they’re dead; they hung for their treasons and are no longer a problem. We found out they were pirates and we thought they wanted the same, but they didn’t; they just wanted a place to live and to be treated like everyone else. Everyone offered them free things from their places as a reward; Liam used up all his “rewards” while Anika hasn’t used any. Everyone in town knows them and knows who did what; but I suppose it’s a small town. But anyways, she saved my butt many times that we eventually became really good friends. I always miss her when she goes away on her missions.” Kea explained fondly remembering.

“Ok, that’s enough of that; let’s get to it. Is there others here that can take care of my cousins?” Anika asked looking around a seamlessly empty look place.

“Yeah, just give me a second to get someone.” Kea said heading elsewhere.

“Did you mean what you said? About us being your cousins?” Kaycee and Zoey asked softly.

“Even though you and Liam aren’t married?” Serenity asked kind of shocked. Most people she knows don’t believe in that.

“Of course I do. I mean, Liam and I aren’t married yet, but I still consider all three of you my cousins. And just because we have no relations biologically; I still consider us family. Just like Elliot, Wesley, Wesley’s wife and now Trunks and Dren as well. Especially if you’re considering being pirates; are you?” Anika asked looking at them.

“We’re not sure…” Zoey, Serenity and Kaycee said at the same time.

“Oh, you should; you all have pirate DNA running through you. Its fun and you get to meet new people, friends and even have a family. And just so you know; it doesn’t change or replace the family you once knew and had; it’s just adding to it.” Anika said smiling as Kea came out with three others; two female and a super gay male.

“Gabby! Cat! Shane!” Anika cried running to them and hugging them.

“Anika!” They cried while hugging her back.

“Hey girl! So these are you cousins? Let me guess…Kaycee, Serenity and Zoey…I’m Shane and these two are Cat and her older sister, Gabby.” Shane said pointing to each girl.

“Oh, bitch just means best friend. Sorry, these girls never really got out much before today.” Anika explained after seeing the confused looks on the girls’ faces.

“Oh!” Everyone in the room said at the same time.

“Well anyways, who gets who? Anika, you’re in charge.” Gabby said simply.

“Well, I’ll go with Kea. I think Gabby, you should take Zoey, Cat, you take Serenity and Shane you should take Kaycee; she has more hair for you to play with. Remember, nothing to wild and crazy; listen to what the girls want.” Anika said looking at the three.

“Yes of course; come with me.” Gabby, Cat and Shane said taking who they were supposed to take.

** With Anika & Kea:  **

“So…how long are you going to be in town this time?” Kea asked while she put Anika’s hair a sink of water.

“Not long; I’m taking the cousins shopping and everything before we leave to go to the next town over. You remember Elliot?” Anika asked.

“Yes, the cute one who seems like he has a stick up his butt?” Kea asked remembering.

“Yes, him; well he’s with Kaycee now and he’s generally seems happy. And it seems he makes her happy. You didn’t sleep with him did you?” Anika asked seriously.

“Oh god no. I thought he was gay.” Kea said simply as she started to wash Anika’s hair.

“Excuse me?” Anika asked shocked.

“Yeah, you know; he’s so damn cute! All the cute guys I’ve run into are gay. Well except for Shane.” Kea said simply.

“That’s a stereotype you know. And you don’t think Shane’s cute because he’s your brother.” Anika said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

“Yes I know; Shane will be upset. Anyways, you asked me if I slept with like he’s slept with lots of women.” Kea said as she finished washing Anika’s hair; her hair by the way is down to her knees.

“Not a lot; just a few that I knew. I think before Kaycee he only slept with three or four women; he was never really into that kind of thing. Plus, that was when he was in _his_ crew…” Anika said bitterly.

“You mean Deep Blue’s crew?” Kea asked as she started towel-dry Anika’s hair so that it was just damp.

“Yeah; that mother fucker who killed my family.” Anika said as she clutched the arms of the chair.

“Ok…moving on…what are we doing with your hair today?” Kea asked as she got her stuff ready.

“Sorry about that; it just pisses me off knowing he’s still out there. But, I think I want it cut so it’s to my mid back and I would also like it dyed brown and curled; please and thank you.” Kea said as she relaxed a bit.

“I know. Brown and shorter hair; coming right up.” Kea said as she started working on Anika’s hair.

** With Zoey & Gabby: **

“So what do we want to do today? Do you want me to just wash it or do you want it cut, colored, styled? What can I do for you? By the way, just so you know; washing hair here is mandatory.” Gabby said chewing on some bubble gum.

“Ok. I guess just make it a bit wavy and maybe put it up into some pigtails.” Zoey said a bit hesitant.

“Never gotten your hair done before?” Gabby asked as she started to wash Zoey’s hair.

“No, I’ve gotten my hair cut before; usually by whoever Ms. Grace from the girls’ home we were staying at had hired for that that day. I’ve just never had it styled; and for free none the less.” Zoey said softly.

“I see. Would you mind if I cleaned up the edges; just trim them as in? Whoever gave you your haircuts did a poor job; it’s uneven.” Gabby said simply has she towel-dried Zoey’s hair.

“Oh, sure.” Zoey said softly; Gabby knew what she was talking about.

“Great, now just hold still and this shouldn’t take long.” Gabby said as she started to trim Zoey’s hair.

** With Serenity & Cat: **

“So what would you like done today?” Cat asked while she washed Serenity’s hair.

“Oh, umm…can you cut my hair a little shorter?” Serenity asked looking up.

“Have you never had your hair cut before?” Cat asked when she realized just how long Serenity’s hair actually was.

“No. The person who would come and take care of all that wanted to cut all of my hair off and I don’t want that.” Serenity said simply.

“Do you like your hair a certain way?” Cat asked once she finished washing her hair.

“I like it up in pigtails normally with buns.

“Would you like it up in pigtails a certain way or can I try something new?” Cat asked drying her hair.

“Whatever you want as long as you don’t cut more than half of my hair off…” Serenity said quietly.

“Sounds good to me; and don’t worry; I won’t cut your hair too short. You are one of the cutest girls I have ever seen. Are you seeing anyone?” Cat asked looking at her.

“I am; his name is Trunks.” Serenity said softly with a small blush.

“Awww; you’re too cute! You must really love him. He must be really special.” Cat said as she started to comb her hair and started cutting.

“How sweet; he’s a very lucky man.” Cat asked softly.

“Thank you. And I’m sure you’ll find the perfect girl for you one of these days.” Serenity said with a smile picking up on the fact that Cat was a lesbian.

“You’re so sweet. Thanks for that.” Cat said with a small smile as she continued to cut Serenity’s long hair.

** With Kaycee & Shane: **

“So girl, what would you like done today?” Shane asked as he swayed his hips with one hand on his hip and the other in the air with his hand bent and finger down.

“Umm…I don’t know…” Kaycee said nervously.

“Have you never had your hair cut before?” Shane asked as he leaned her back so he could wash her hair.

“…No…” Kaycee said softly and slowly.

“Gasp!” Shane exclaimed smacking his hands to his face in shock.

After he regained his composure he started to wash her hair.

“Girl, you’ve been away from a shower for a long while now, haven’t you?” Shane asked as he scrubbed her hair clean.

“Yes…” Kaycee said quietly.

“Well girl, let’s figure out what to do your hair! My, my, my, it’s absolutely beautiful; just like you. Such a beautiful frame you have. I mean your face darlin’; it’s just so perfect. Let me see.” Shane said examining her.

“Do you mind if I cut your hair?” Shane asked looking at her.

“I guess not.” Kaycee said softly.

“Don’t worry; I won’t cut it too short. You just have a lot of split ends and dead hair. Plus, darlin’; short hair would mess up your beautiful face. No, no, no! How does to a little below your upper back? So that would be about here.” Shane said as he put a ruler to her past her shoulders.

“Could you do a little longer?” Kaycee asked softly.

“Oh of course. How about here?” Shane asked as he put the ruler a little above her mid back, about two or three inches from where he asked before.

“I think that would be perfect.” Kaycee said with a smile. Currently her hair is just above her butt on her lower back.

“Oh yay! Now what do we want to do after we cut it? Oh wait, here; look at some of these and tell me what you like.” Shane said as he started to comb through her hair.

“I think I like this…” Kaycee said pointing to a picture after a few minutes.

“Oh. My. God! Darlin’, I love it; it soo suits you and your beautiful hair! Oh, you have no idea of how happy you’ve made me! Do you want it dyed? No, don’t answer that; hair like yours with a frame like yours should never be dyed! OH! Let’s get started!” Shane cried happy as he started to cut her hair.

** Forty-Five Minutes Later: **

“Ok, all done! Darlin’, you look absolutely perfect. Doesn’t she just look absolutely perfect? I mean sure, Anika, Serenity and Zoey look great; but Kaycee…just look at her; at my work! Oh! She’s absolutely darlin’! My little baby is perfect!” Shane cried throwing his arms everywhere to show how enthusiastic he was; before grabbing a hold of Kaycee and crying, no, more like sobbing into her shoulders like a baby.

“Ok, Shane; it’s time to calm down now. Sorry about him; he’s kinda got a flair for the dramatic.” Kea said simply pulling him away from Kaycee.

“Kinda? He is dramatic; if you look up dramatic in the dictionary you’ll find his name as the definition. Or if you look up what Shane means; it’ll say dramatic.” Gabby said blowing a bubble with her gum.

“But he’s right, she does look different. Sorry, I mean perfect.” Anika said looking at her cousin after Shane huffed at her.

“Thank you; you girls look amazing as well.” Kaycee said with a smile.

Instead of having straight long red hair down to her knees; Anika now had curly long brown hair down to her mid back.

Instead of having short, straight and choppy hair; Zoey’s hair was now clean cut, waved a little and up in pigtails.

Instead of having long hair down to her feet, normally tied up in pigtails with buns; Serenity now had long hair down to her hips and it was tied up into braided pigtails without buns.

Instead of having straight long orange hair down to her lower back just above her butt in pigtails; Kaycee now had long orange wavy hair down to around her mid back, not in pigtails.

“Well thank you, but we should get going; we still have shopping to do.” Anika said as she hugged her friends goodbye.

Zoey also said thank you and goodbye to the four, but shook their hands instead.

Kaycee and Serenity said thank you and goodbye to the four and shook the girls’ hands; but when it came to Shane; he hugged Kaycee like crazy and cried into her shoulder.

“Oh my little Kaycee; I’ll miss you so, so much! Please say you’ll come and visit! If you don’t; I’ll just die!” Shane cried falling to his knees.

“I promise I’ll try to come back and visit.” Kaycee said a little shocked.

“Ok…thank you. Kea, I need a tissue.” Shane said as he got up.

“Here.” Gabby said emotionlessly.

“Thanks…Ok, all better!” Shane said jumping to his feet and reverted back to his happy, stupid self.

“Yay.” Gabby said waving a fake flag in the air.

“Goodbye.” Everyone said waving and smiling.

“Now, what are we going to do?” Zoey asked after they were away from the salon.

“What else? Clothes shopping!” Anika cried waving her hands in the air.

“Ummm…” Kaycee started.

“Yes, what is it?” Anika asked looking at Kaycee.

“Is there a place where I can get new pillows and blankets?” Kaycee asked looking around.

“Yeah, it’s a few stores away from where going to be. Why do you ask?” Anika asked.

“I need to get some new ones.” Kaycee said simply.

“Don’t you have enough pillows and blankets; what happened to the ones you had?” Zoey asked looking at Kaycee.

“Most of them were destroyed or left behind. And you can never have too many pillows and blankets; especially soft ones.” Kaycee said thinking about soft pillows and blankets.

“She just really loves soft things like pillows, blankets and stuffed animals.” Serenity explained with a smile. They may not be too far apart in age, but Serenity still feels like a protective older sister…but also the same time the middle sister between Zoey and Kaycee.

“You’re just like your mother; she liked soft blankets and pillows as well.” Anika said snapping Kaycee out of her daydream; which is a good thing, considering Kaycee started thinking about what Elliot would do to her in those soft pillows and blankets.

“What were you thinking about?” Anika asked noticing that Kaycee had been drooling.

“Nothing…just being able to roll around in soft blankets and pillows.” Kaycee said softly, trying not to blush.

“Uh-huh…” Anika said not believing her.

“I wouldn’t past her; she does that on a normal basis…without Elliot.” Zoey said making a face.

“Really now?” Anika asked kind of shocked.

“Yep; she’s always been like that. Soft blankets and pillows touch her skin, she melts.” Serenity said as they walked into a shoe store.

“You said my mom liked soft blankets and pillows?” Kaycee asked, indicating she knew what was going on.

“Oh yes; your father would bring her back one or send her one every month from each and every place we would go. He would also bring Serenity’s mom exotic clothes from all over that she really liked. And as for Zoey’s mom, your dad, before he retired would bring her different types of foods that would go bad.” Anika said as they tried on shoes.

“Anything else?” Kaycee and Serenity asked softly, curiously.

“Knick-Knacks; your father collected knick-knacks for him and snow and water globes for your mothers. And for some reason, you both liked key chains and coasters; because he’d get those as well for you two as well. But that’s all I got.” Anika said smiling when she seen the two smile happily.

“Thank you for that!” Serenity and Kaycee said happily.

“You’re welcome. Now, for shoes; make sure find a pair that’s good for walking, dancing and a pair of boots; because that’s what we pirates like to wear. Also you should get a pair of sandals.” Anika said getting down to business as they each got a few pairs of shoes.

“Do we really need this many shoes?” Kaycee asked confused.

“Of course; a girl needs her shoes! And clothes, belts, oh and bags and sunglasses!” Anika said happily as she noticed sunglasses.

“I love shoes…especially new ones; I just love the smell of them.” Serenity said happily as they walked down isles, just loving the smell that hit her.

“What about a nice pair of fuzzy slippers?” Kaycee and Zoey asked as they each found a pair; Zoey found pink fuzzy slippers with strawberry patterns, Kaycee found turquoise fuzzy slippers with cookie monster on them and Serenity found a pair of light pink bunny slippers.

“Now you’re thinking; and Serenity, I love your style. But do you really want those ones?” Anika asked shocked that they would pick something that had strawberries, bunnies and cookie monster on them; she picked out plain blood red fuzzy slippers.

“Yeppers.” Zoey, Serenity and Kaycee said at the same time with smiles on their faces.

“Ok. Are you ready? This is a relatively new store so I have to pay.” Anika said as they started for the front counter.

“Yeppers.” Zoey, Serenity and Kaycee replied.

“That’s cute; can I start using that?” Anika asked referring to “yeppers.”

“If you want.” The girls replied.

“Awesome!” Anika exclaimed as she threw her knee and her arm up in a fist.

When they reached the front they had four pairs of tennis shoes, four pairs of nice shoes for dancing, four pairs of sandals, four pairs of boots, four pairs of slippers and four pairs of sunglasses.

“Ok with our sale that we have going on and the discounts you have acquired and the strawberry and cookie monster slippers being half off; your total comes to $115.88.” The cashier said kindly.

“Thank you and come again.” The cashier said after Anika paid her.

“Let’s go here next!” Anika said as they went into the brand new store that sold belts, bags and other various things.

“Ooohhh! So beautiful!” Anika cried as she seen all the belts, bags, pins and stuff.

“Ok girls, everyone needs a belt! Or two…or three…or one for each outfit!” Anika cried as she piled on belts for each girl.

“And bags.” Anika said happily.

“I’m good on bags; I still have mine.” Kaycee said softly.

“It was her mother’s, before you say anything.” Zoey and Serenity warned calmly.

“Oh, ok. That’s fine, but you can always use a small thing so that you get things easier and faster.” Anika explained.

“Ok…” Kaycee said looking around.

In the end Kaycee found a blue bag with two sleeping kittens on it, Zoey found a pink bag with strawberries printed all over it, Serenity found a white bag with bunnies eating carrots on it and Anika found a big bag that was blood red colored. They also all went crazy over pins and key chains.

The total at the end of this store was $75.98.

Also, Zoey, Serenity and Kaycee managed to each pick something up for Dren, Trunks and Elliot using Kaycee’s money.

Kaycee got Elliot a new butterfly good luck charm on a chain; not to replace the one his mother gave him, but something a little extra…to always remember her. Serenity got Trunks a new full moon good luck charm on a chain to have something to always remember her…not to replace his parents. And Zoey got Dren a good luck stone necklace to remember her by and not to replace what he and sister have. It only cost Kaycee $21.32.

“Next!” Anika cried as they went into the clothing store.

“Ok girls; you go find what you like. But make sure you get essentials such as pants and those kinds of things. Also get what you like to wear as well; I notice you like dresses and such. Oh, and don’t forget pajamas. And don’t worry; I saved the owner of this place so I can get so much for free. I’m not really going to be getting anything here today; I have stuff at home. Try to be quick though; we still have to stop by the other place to get blankets and pillows.” Anika said simply.

“Ok.” The girls all said looking around.

Anika also decided to look around………that was a BIG mistake.

By the end of this little shopping whatever you want to call it all three girls came out with four sundresses, five skirts, four pairs of pants, nine shirts, (T-shirts, tank tops and spaghetti strapped shirts) seven pairs of soft sleep pants with sleep shirts, sleep shorts, a package of cotton panties and some nice bras (sports and regular) each.

Anika ended up coming out with six dresses, seven skirts, seven pairs of pants, god only knows how many shirts (she lost count after ten- T-shirts, tank tops and spaghetti strapped shirts), sexy nightgowns and sexy lingerie. She will only wear sexy nightwear. She had also figured out what sizes the girls were and got them sexy nightwear and lingerie.

Originally, if the owner didn’t owe Anika; the original price was $652.27. But since Anika did save the owners butt a few years ago and never used the coupons worth up to $75.36; so their new price was $538.52.

“Ok, so the next place is the plush store. They sell blankets, pillows, stuffed animals and anything soft. So let’s get going. Then I suppose we should get something to eat; I guess we should feed the boys as well.” Anika said as they made their way to the plush store. Once they got in their Kaycee’s eyes went wide; she was in heaven.

“This…is…amazing… I think I’ve died and went to heaven.” Kaycee said in a trance…and then she started to think about Elliot again.

“Kaycee, are you ok?” Zoey asked putting her hand on her shoulder.

“She’s daydreaming again…” Serenity said softly.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine. Sorry about that; I’ve just never been to a place like this before.” Kaycee said simply looking around.

“Well then, let’s get going. Go find what you want; I’ll take care of it.” Anika said simply pushing her to go look around.

“But haven’t you already spent too much?” Serenity and Kaycee asked looking at her.

“Don’t worry about it; it’s all fine. Now go.” Anika said pushing her and Zoey.

“I’m fine; Kaycee’s the one who is likes this kind of stuff. But we should probably follow her to make sure she doesn’t overdo it…or get lost.” Zoey said as they found Kaycee.

“We don’t have to worry about her getting lost; it’s overdoing it that we have to worry about.” Serenity said making fun of Kaycee; but she didn’t mean in maliciously.

“Too late…” Anika said in disbelief as she noticed Kaycee had a cart full of stuff already.

In the end Zoey got two pillows for her and Dren each with a blanket to share, Serenity came out with three pillows and two regular blankets and Anika came out with nothing. Kaycee on the other hand came out with eight fuzzy blankets, two soft blankets, and big comforter to share with Elliot, two body pillows, nine fuzzy pillows and plush pillows and two regular pillows each for her and Elliot. The total for that shopping spree came out to originally be 272.72; but with $70.00 coupons, the total came out to be $202.72.

“Is it time to go back now?” Zoey asked, looking at Anika.

“No, we have to go get food. There’s a good sandwich shop down town; it sells burgers, chicken sandwiches and that kind of stuff. They also sell sides such as fries, curly fries (regular and seasoned), cheese curds, onion rings and fried pickles.” Anika explained as they found Anika’s car and shoved everything in there.

“Ok; food sounds really good! I love food!” Serenity exclaimed happily as both Zoey’s and Kaycee’s stomachs grumbled.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the drive-through and were ordering food.

“Welcome to Sandwich Land, how may I take your order?” A voice asked coming over the loudspeaker.

“Yes, can I get one plain burger with onions, pickles, mustard and ketchup, two cheeseburger with everything, two double cheeseburgers with everything on it, one double cheeseburger with only pickles and ketchup, one cheeseburger with just ketchup and pickles and four chicken sandwiches. I also need two regular fries, two cheese curds, two regular curly fries and two seasoned curly fries. And, could I also get eight things of fried pickles?” Anika asked the person on the loudspeaker.

“Do you want drinks with that?” The voice asked.

“Oh yes; can I get five regular medium chocolate shakes and three regular medium vanilla shakes? And a drink holder?” Anika asked.

“Is that all?” The voice asked again.

“Yes, I do believe so.” Anika replied.

“Ok let me make sure I heard correctly. You should see everything appear on the screen:”

1 plain burger with onions, pickles, mustard and ketchup $3.50 2 cheeseburger with everything $10.50 2 double cheeseburgers with everything $13.00 1 double cheeseburger with just pickles and ketchup $2.14 1 cheeseburger with just ketchup and pickles $4.00 4 chicken sandwiches $9.00 2 regular fries $3.00 2 two cheese curds $5.00 2 seasoned curly fries $3.50 2 regular curly fries $3.00 8 things of fried pickles $15.00 5 regular medium chocolate shakes (no cherries or whipped cream) $14.30 3 regular medium vanilla shakes (no cherries or whipped cream) $8.15

“With a cup holder? Is that all correct?” The voice asked.

“Yes, that’s all correct.” Anika replied.

“Ok, thank you; you’re total is $94.09. Pull around to the first window and pay. Have a nice day.” The voice said simply.

“Thank you, have a nice day.” Anika said as she pulled up and got their food.

So in total Anika spent $1,027.19.

After a little bit, on their way home the van that Anika was driving crashed in the middle of a country road when they went over a spike strip that was just placed there.

“Hey, are you girls ok?” Anika asked after a few minutes, once she recovered.

“Yeah, I’m fine…what happened?” Zoey asked looking around.

“I’m not sure…what was that?” Serenity asked as she sat up.

“I don’t know; I think we went over something sharp? Wait; where’s Kaycee?” Anika asked looking around.

“Kaycee?” Zoey and Serenity asked panicked looking around.

Kaycee was buried under a bunch of the bags and stuff that they bought, unconscious.

“Oh my god, Kaycee; Kaycee wake up!” Zoey, Serenity and Anika cried as Anika and Zoey climbed into the backseat of the car.

“Mmmm.” Kaycee moaned.

“Well, at least she’s alive. What was that?” Anika asked when she heard something hit the car door…

** With The Guys: **

So after the girls left the guys stood there kind of shocked.

“Since when does Anika care if something is clean or not?” Elliot asked.

“Since the crew parted ways three years ago and moved here. I’m not sure exactly why, but I know it’s somewhat annoying. Since when do you care about a single girl? Last I heard you’ve fucked three or so girls.” Liam said looking at Elliot.

“I see…I’m not sure; I just know I love Kaycee with all of my heart and I will never let anything ever happen to her. And it was four girls; and I did kind of have a “ _relationship_ ” with them.” Elliot said plainly.

“You sound so happy about those “relationships”; what am I missing?” Liam asked confused.

“Well, let’s see; the first girl I fucked was practice. And that’s what she said; she would teach me a few things and I’d be on my way. We fucked three or four times before I knew what I was doing and learned a few tricks. The second girl; her name was Hadley and she turned out to be a crazy stalker. She didn’t realize she was just supposed to be a one night stand; so we ended up fucking three times? I don’t even remember…or care. And then finally, Deep Blue set me up with two chicks in some area that he really liked to visit. I don’t remember their names, but the first girl was one of his girls as he puts and the second girl was a slut that has a problem keeping her legs closed. I fucked her once and then a week or so later I got tested for any STDs; I was clean, thank god.” Elliot explained.

“Wow…and Kaycee?” Liam asked somewhat serious.

“I know this is stupid because I literally just met her a few days ago; but I love her. From the very first moment I saw her; I knew she was the one. And no, it has nothing to do with who her father is or was. She’s cute, absolutely adorable. Wait, no, she’s absolutely beautiful; no matter what she says. She’s shy and quiet, but does voice her opinion when needed; she’s not one for conflict. But all in all, she reminds me of my mother; same kind of caring personality. Another reason I love her is for her sweet innocence that she carries.” Elliot said smiling at the thought of Kaycee.

“Wait, I thought you fucked Kaycee a few days ago or whenever.” Liam said shocked, looking at Elliot.

“I didn’t fuck her; I made love to her. I’m not talking about that innocence; I’m talking about in general.” Elliot said a bit annoyed.

“Relax; I’m kidding. I see how you are with her; I didn’t figure you just fucked her. Anyways, what about you two; are the same way with Serenity and Zoey?” Liam asked looking at Trunks and Dren.

“Yes, I love Serenity very much. Aside from the fact she seems to love clothes, she different from other girls. Well, actually I think all three girls are different from other girls. But with Serenity, she’s very protective of her sisters; Kaycee more than anything it seems. She is sweet, kind, caring and just plain gorgeous. She has this personality though that says don’t piss me off or I’ll tell you what for.” Trunks said smiling, thinking about how tough his Serenity was.

“Yes, I am; I love Zoey. She’s protective of both sisters and like the other two is kind and caring. No offence, but out of the three of them I think she’s the most beautiful. But I kind of knew her before, when she was younger. But I don’t think she remembers me.” Dren said looking down.

“When did you meet Zoey?” Elliot asked shocked.

“When she was about three, maybe four; she was being picked on by some kids. I thought I needed to help her, but she took care of it mostly by herself. She ended up saving me from a group of seagulls; we talked until her parents called her in. I don’t blame her for not remembering me; we only had that one encounter. But we’re together now, and we’ll make new memories; and that’s all that matters.” Dren said smiling.

“Damn right. I know you’ve made love to her; I heard you last night. Wait, did you take their virginities together? Oh my god; you did, didn’t you?” Liam asked shocked as he started to smile wickedly.

“No, we didn’t. I think we did it at the same time in the same general area; but we didn’t do it right next to one another. What; why are you smiling like that?” Elliot, Trunks and Dren asked suspiciously.

“I thought you said you’d never have an orgy.” Liam said simply, until cup went flying at him.

“Shut up! It was just one of those moments and it just happened! I don’t even think something like that’ll happen again! And besides, it was in the heat of the moment!” Elliot, Trunks and Dren yelled frustrated and embarrassed.

“Geeze, relax. We’d better get what Anika wants done or who knows what she’ll do to us; she said they’d be back in a little bit.” Liam said slightly scared of what Anika would do to him.

“You’re right; let’s get to work.” Elliot said remembering how scary Anika could be.

“How could one girl be so scary? She’s not really that bad is she?” Dren asked not knowing how Anika could get.

“I agree with Dren; she’s just one girl.” Trunks said also not knowing Anika all that well.

“You don’t wanna know.” Liam and Elliot said simply.

“I live with her and deal with _it_ on a daily basis.” Liam said as he started the dishes.

“If you really want to get a picture of how she is; picture yourself in the worst pain you’ve ever been in. Good; now picture yourself in that same amount of pain, hanging upside down by your ankles, at the back of a ship, getting whipped by ice cold water, in nothing but your skivvies, wrists tied together behind your back, with seagulls pecking at you for say…about…three days without food. I would say without water, but you’ll have plenty of that with the splashing waters.” Elliot explained to Trunks and Dren.

Dren, who had both gone very pale before running to the room to get the blankets and sheets to wash them while Trunks worked on the living room and Elliot on the dining area.

So together, after about an hour and a half or so the three of them got all the household chores done.

“Where are they? Anika did say they’d be back shortly didn’t she? I did hear her right, right?” Liam asked as they sat at the table exhausted.

“I think so; her exact words were ‘be back after awhile; we leave when we get back.’” Dren said looking around.

“I guess that’s what we get for letting them go out alone like that…” Trunks sighed sitting in a chair.

“Well she did seem excited; maybe she got caught up in shopping and spending time with the girls.” Elliot said leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head.

“That’s what I’m afraid of…” Liam said sighing.

“What do you mean?” Dren asked looking at Liam.

“He’s saying that Anika has a shopping addiction and spending problem.” Elliot and Trunks said simply while Elliot closed his eyes.

“You’re not going to sleep on, us are you?” Liam asked looking at Elliot.

“He does that when he gets annoyed.” Dren said looking at Elliot.

“Oh, I know; he gets that from his father. He also gets speed and great hearing; not a whole lot gets past him.” Liam said smiling.

“Oh we know; he and I are both super fast…a lot faster than Dren as well.” Trunks said smiling.

“Shut up! I’m not that slow; just because you and Elliot can tie and I’m just a little bit behind don’t mean shit!” Dren exclaimed embarrassed.

“We know; he’s just giving you shit.” Elliot said calmly as he sat in his chair, still with his eyes closed.

After a few minutes of Elliot just sitting there with his eyes closed, Liam decided to get some whipped cream and try to take a spoon and flip some at him.

“Don’t…you…even dare.” Elliot said as soon as the spoon was bent backwards.

“Damn you…” Liam said with a smile before laughing and putting the whipped cream back in its container and the spoon in the sink.

A few more minutes went by when Dren grabbed a tennis ball and threw it at Elliot, who caught it and threw it back at Dren, hitting him in the shoulder; he caught it and threw the ball with his eyes closed.

“Dude…how the hell do you always do that?” Dren asked holding his shoulder.

“I heard you moving around; you make too much noise.” Elliot said simply.

“Seriously?” Dren asked annoyed.

“Dumbass…” Trunks mumbled as he got up and went to his room.

“I’ll be right back; I have to go do something.” Elliot said disappearing into his room as well.

“I wonder what they have to do so suddenly.” Dren wondered aloud.

“I have no clue. Maybe we should go into town after a little bit.” Liam said looking onward.

“Why?” Dren asked confused.

“Because I’m bored, you’re board and I think those two are board as well; we need something to do for a little bit. Plus, I think maybe we should get something special for the girls; like maybe a stuffed animal or something.” Liam said as he and Dren sat there.

“Sounds like fun; but do you think those two will go for it?” Dren asked.

“You never know until we ask.” Liam said as they waited.

** With Trunks: **

“*Sigh…* She’s the one; I know she is. She’s the one I want to marry someday in the future. But, I’m going to ask her soon… I just hope mom and dad would approve. I never thought I could ever love any girl like this, but I do; I really love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, getting to know her and her sisters and Elliot…and even Dren. Just like Elliot and Dren; I found the girl that means everything me.” Trunks said to himself while looking at a badly wrapped package; it contained his grandmother’s engagement ring that his grandfather gave her.

The ring originally belonged to Trunks’s grandmother on his mother’s side; her husband gave it to her. Right before she passed away she gave it to Trunks simply because she and her husband didn’t like his father; but they loved him. The ring hasn’t been in his family for too terribly long, but it was very important to him and to his grandparents that he give it to the girl that meant to world to him.

** Flashback: Four Years Ago: **

Somehow Trunks managed to keep his grandmother’s ring hidden from Deep Blue. How, he doesn’t know; but he did. He always kept it on him…tucked away safely in a pocket. Which is why he is so surprised that Deep Blue and his men never found it…especially with all the whippings he got.

Trunks had just left home to become a pirate and travel on his own; he was only sixteen and his mother was very reluctant to let him leave. But his father somehow managed to convince her to let him go.

At the time it was the best decision he had ever made…that was until he ran into Deep Blue. Although, there is a possibility that if he hadn’t he would’ve never met Elliot and Dren and then he certainly would’ve never met Serenity.

“Now, just remember be careful; and come back to visit us sometime.” Trunks’s mother, Bulma, said as she hugged him and wouldn’t let go.

“He can’t leave if you won’t let him go…” Trunks’s father, Vegeta, said slightly annoyed.

“But he’s my baby boy!” Bulma cried hugging Trunks like crazy.

“He will always be your baby boy…” Vegeta mumbled annoyed.

“Yes he will!” Bulma cried as she let him go.

“I promise to come visit sometime.” Trunks said simply as he hugged his mother and shook his father’s hand before heading out.

For the next year until he was taken in by Deep Blue and his crew he visited his parents from time to time.

** End Flashback: **

“Trunks, are you doing ok?” Dren asked knocking on the door and snapping Trunks from his memory.

“Oh, yeah; just give me a minute. Is everything ok?” Trunks asked placing the ring back in its packaging.

“No, everything’s fine. I’m going to get Elliot” Liam said calmly.

“About time you came out. What were you doing in there; masturbating while thinking of Serenity? Oh, oh…Serenity! Serenity that feels so good!” Dren said mocking Trunks.

“You’re so funny… No, I was taking care of something important to me. So, what’s going on?” Trunks asked smacking Dren over the head.

“Liam wanted to go into town or something or other…” Dren said calmly while holding his head.

“Sure; why not.” Trunks said simply as he put his hands in his pockets going to get Elliot.

“Well, what are we just standing around for; let’s go get Elliot and get going.” Dren said as they went to help Liam get Elliot.” Dren said as he and Trunks went to get Elliot.

** With Elliot: **

“I think it’s time; she’s right girl mom. I just hope you would’ve approved. I really love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Just like you told me to; I found the girl that means the world to me.” Elliot said to himself while looking at a small box; it contained his mother’s engagement ring that his father gave her.

The ring originally belonged to Elliot’s great grandmother on his father’s side; her husband gave it to her and they passed it down to Elliot’s grandfather who gave it to his father. The ring has been in his family for generations and it meant a lot to him and his mother told him to only give it to the girl that meant to world to him.

** Flashback: Three Years Ago: **

“I can’t believe this has happened; I can’t believe Ace is dead. What’s going to happen now?” Anika, age sixteen at the time, asked crying.

“We move on; that’s all we can do.” Liam, age eighteen and Elliot, age fifteen at the time, said simply as they watched their ship go down in flames.

“But what are _we_ going to do?” Anika asked still crying.

“For now…we go our separate ways and meet up when the time is right.” A taller man with long brown and dull blue-gray eyes said walking up on them.

“Wesley, you’re alive!” Anika cried as she ran to him with Liam and Elliot.

“So, go separate ways and meet up; but where?” Elliot asked.

“Well, there’s a town over there. After that a good fifteen-twenty miles east, there’s another town; that’s my home. We can all meet there when the time comes; or you can come for a visit.” Wesley, age twenty one at the time, said simply.

“Ok; sounds like a plan then. So we’ll see you around then.” Everyone said at the same time as they started to head their separate ways.

“Anika, wait, please. I need to speak with you in private.” Elliot said before her and Liam could go live their life somewhere.

“Yes, what is it Elliot?” Anika asked when it was just the two of them.

“I need a favor.” Elliot said pulling out a small box.

“What is it?” Anika asked shocked; she thought he was going to ask her to marry him. What would she tell him? How could she tell him no; that she was in love with Liam.

“Can you look after these for me; they belonged to my parents. This one was my mom’s engagement ring; and these were my parents’ wedding rings. They are all I have left of them and I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen to me; I want these to be safe so that when I come for them I know I’ll get them back.” Elliot said simply showing Anika the rings.

“Of course I’ll watch over them for you. Thank you for trusting me with them.” Anika said hugging Elliot.

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you around.” Elliot said waving as they went their separate ways.

Two years later Anika had found out that Elliot was forced to join Deep Blue’s crew shortly after they went their separate ways and she vowed to get him away from them.

** End Flashback: **

“Elliot, are you ok in there?” Liam asked knocking on the door and snapping Elliot from his memory.

“Oh, yeah; I’ll be out in just a sec.” Elliot said as he put the ring away.

“About time you came out. What were you doing in there; masturbating while thinking of Kaycee? Oh, oh…Kaycee! Kaycee that feels so good!” Dren said mocking Elliot.

“Oh hahaha, very funny. No, I was just thinking about something very important; something you don’t need to know about right now. So, what’s going on?” Elliot asked Liam and Trunks after smacking Dren over the head.

“We were just thinking about going into town and getting the girls something special; like a necklace or bracelet or a stuffed animal. What do you say; wanna come with?” Liam asked.

“Sure; it gets out of the house for awhile.” Elliot said simply as he put his hands in his pockets.

“We can get you some new better clothes then that. Why not; the girls are.” Liam said looking at the clothes Elliot, Trunks and Dren were wearing.

“Well, what are we just standing around for; let’s get going.” Dren said as he headed for the door; the others following him

** In Town: **

Elliot and Dren had stopped at the plush store to get the girls a stuffed animal for at night while Liam went to find them some clothes; he had given each of them $50 to get something nice.

Elliot ended up getting Kaycee a really soft and fuzzy stuffed cat and a cookie monster plush doll and Trunks got Serenity a large soft and fuzzy stuffed rabbit and a small blue stuffed rabbit while Dren also got Zoey a soft and fuzzy stuffed cat and a giant stuffed strawberry; which could be used as a pillow.

After they were done in there they still had around $30 each when they stopped at a jewelry shop.

“How much you got left?” Dren asked Elliot and Trunks.

“I have $34.87; what about you two?” Elliot asked looking at his friends.

“I have $33.17; what about you Dren?” Trunks asked as he and Elliot looked at Dren.

“I have $32.50 left. Do you think we’ll be able to find them something decent?” Dren asked.

“I don’t think they’ll care what we get them; they’re not really materialistic kind of girls.” Elliot replied back as they walked into the store.

“It’s true; they seem happy with anything we get them…doesn’t really matter how much it costs…” Trunks said calmly.

“I agree. Should we split up and then meet back up at the front counter when we find something?” Dren asked as they looked around.

“Sounds good to me; see you after a bit.” Elliot and Trunks said going one way while Dren went a different way.

In the end the three of them were only in the store for about ten minutes when they found something.

“So what’d you find?” Dren asked looking at the other two.

“I found her two small glass roses; one blue and one red on a silver chain with a matching bracelet. And now I have $2.50. Did you two find something for Serenity and Zoey?” Elliot asked.

“I found a silver flower pendant with a matching silver beaded bracelet. Now I only have $1.32. How about you Dren; did you find something nice for Zoey?” Trunks asked looking at Dren.

“Yes; I found her a strawberry gem necklace and I have no money left. Should we go find Liam now?” Dren asked looking at Elliot.

“Yeah, sounds good. He said he was going to a men’s clothing store and I think it’s this way; it’s the direction I seen him head off in.” Elliot and Trunks said simply.

** Five Minutes Later: **

“So…you didn’t get lucky last night?” Dren asked looking at Elliot and Trunks.

“No…why would I have?” Elliot asked annoyed.

“I didn’t either…I don’t take advantage of girls who are drunk…especially Serenity.” Trunks replied annoyed.

“Well they both seemed like they wanted to. I’m kind of surprised neither of you got lucky at all.” Dren said looking at him.

“She didn’t know what she wanted last night; she was drunk. And you know me; I will not take advantage of a girl when they’re drunk like that. I love her and I don’t want to scare her away; because if I did that while she was like that and she absolutely didn’t want it, I’d probably lose her. And I have no plans on losing the only girl I ever really loved to this extent.” Elliot said simply, annoyed.

“Serenity was the same; she was really drunk and I will not take advantage of her as I’ve already said. And like Elliot is with Kaycee, I will not lose Serenity just for a good time.” Trunks said about ready to smack Dren.

“Sorry; I just thought I’d ask. I really am sorry guys; I know how you both are because I’m the same way.” Dren said sincerely.

“I know…” Elliot sighed; he had a bad feeling.

“Then why the hell did you ask?” Trunks asked, eye twitching; he too had a bad feeling.

The three were just meeting up with Liam at a fountain in the middle of town when something on Liam beeped.

“What is that?” Dren asked.

“It’s a warning.” Liam said picking up a beeper looking thing.

“A warning for what?” Elliot, Trunks and Dren asked worried.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Liam yelled ignoring Elliot and Dren.

“What, what’s wrong? Is everything ok?” Elliot and Dren asked freaked out.

“HOW THE HELL DID SHE MANAGE TO SPEND $1,027.19??” Liam yelled out pissed off.

“What are you talking about?” Dren asked annoyed while Trunks fell over.

“Anika, she spent $1,027.19 at a few different places. I went out and I only spend $275.73. I gave you each $50 and I only spent $125.73 on getting you a few pairs of pants, shirts and a pair of shoes and boots. How does she always manage this?” Liam asked as he started to cry in frustration.

“I’m not sure…” Elliot, Trunks and Dren said in disbelief looking at each other.

“I guess we’ll be having a talk later…” Liam said disappointed.

“Well, I think we should head back to the house now.” Elliot and Trunks said quickly.

“What’s wrong?” Liam asked looking at Elliot and Trunks.

“I don’t know; I just have a bad feeling.” Elliot said simply.

“Same here…” Trunks said looking around

“About what?” Dren and Liam asked.

“I’m not sure; it’s just a bad feeling.” Elliot and Trunks said again.

“Ok, let’s get going then; Elliot’s gut feelings are usually always right. Hopefully the girls are ok.” Liam said as they started making their way home…on foot. (Anika took the only working vehicle they had as the truck was completely out of gas. So the guys had to walk; which was fine by them.)

“Trunks is the same way…” Dren said as they hurried along.

** With The Girls: **

“Well, well, well, what pretty girls we have here. May we come in?” A big burley man asked as he opened the car door.

“No, you may not; but you can leave.” Anika said angrily as the man started to get into the car.

“Hey boss, there are two girls in the back seat.” A second man said as he opened the back car door.

“Get out of my car!” Anika yelled punching the first man and then kicking the second in the face.

“Well, that wasn’t very nice. Now you’re all gonna be good girls and behave, right? Now come here!” The first guy exclaimed as he grabbed a hold Anika from behind while the second man grabbed Zoey and a third and fourth guy grabbed Kaycee and Serenity.

“Now what boss?” The third man asked as he held onto Kaycee.

“Zippy, why don’t you start with making sure she’s even alive.” The boss said simply as he held onto Anika.

“She is boss; she’s breathing. I can see her chest rising up and down; they’re not very big.” The man known as Zippy said watching Kaycee’s breasts.

“Ok good; then lay her on the ground and take your prize; we’ll watch. Bubby, you can have yours now as well if you wish; and then Moseley, you can take your prize after they’re done. Then after you three are done; I’ll take my sweet time with this feisty young lady. It might take a few hours, but we can do it. Do you three understand me?” The boss asked simply.

“Yes Sir!” The three men shouted in anticipation.

“Don’t you dare touch them you asswipe!” Anika yelled while she and Zoey struggled to get free.

“Why would I do that? Boss said these girls are our prizes; you can’t take our prizes away from us.” Zippy and Bubby said at the same time laying Kaycee and Serenity down on the ground while removing their dresses.

“Get off me you fucking creep!” Serenity screamed as she struggled against this Bubby guy as he pinned Serenity down to the ground and got to work.

“Such cute underwear they have; my brothers will have such fun removing them.” Boss said while Zippy sat on Kaycee’s hips, waking her up.

“Wh-what’s going on? Wh-who are you? Get off of me!” Kaycee screamed trying to push the man off of her.

After a few minutes of struggling Kaycee eventually ran out of energy and ended up just laying there while some guy she didn’t know ripped off her bra and pulled panties down.

“So pretty.” Zippy said as he pinched her nipples causing Kaycee to scream out.

“Not as pretty as my girl…” Bubby said twisting Serenity’s nipples after he ripped her bra to shreds.

“Please, please stop this!” Kaycee and Serenity begged as they began to struggle again.

“Are you a virgin? Don’t worry; I’ll make it quick.” Zippy said as he started to remove his clothes.

“I don’t know about yours, but this one isn’t; she’s got hickeys all over her lower stomach and thighs. That means when I’m ready I’ll be able to slide right in no problem.” Bubby said also removing his clothes.

Kaycee just stared in paralyzing fear; she had never actually seen what a penis looked like before; she had only ever felt Elliot’s when it was inside of her.

Serenity on the other hand just stared annoyed; she’s seen a penis before. When Trunks pulled out she got a glimpse of it; his was way bigger then this guy’s by far.”

“Do you want to touch it?” Zippy asked rubbing himself.

“No! Somebody, please; help us!” Kaycee screamed out.

“Scream all you want. We’re in the middle of the country in the middle of nowhere; no one will hear your screams.” Boss said causing Kaycee to cry.

“Don’t worry Kaycee; just think we’ll be alright. Someone will come to save us. And that these aren’t that impressive; our men’s are so much better.” Serenity said looking at Kaycee, trying to comfort her earning her, a hard smack to the face.

“Shut your little fucking mouth! Ain’t nobody’s cock better than ours!” Bubby yelled shoving a finger up inside of her.

“So you don’t want to touch me? Well then, how about I touch you?” Zippy said roughly sticking a finger inside of Kaycee.

“So, you’re not a virgin…this’ll be fun. Although…I was really hoping for a virgin.” Zippy said after a few seconds.

Kaycee tightly shut her eye as tears started to spill out as she tried to not give him the satisfaction of her screams and cries.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

“Do you want to touch me now?

“No; I don’t want to touch your nasty ugly penis!” Kaycee screamed.

“Well then, how about you taste it then!” Zippy yelled as he grabbed her head and shoved his cock in there forcing her to suck as he thrust himself into her mouth.

Kaycee was crying; she didn’t know what to do. She just prayed that someone would come safe them.

Bubby also shoved his cock in Serenity’s mouth, warning her not to bite. If he did he’d make sure to cum inside of her pussy when he was done.

** The Guys Arrive: **

“So, do you two still have a bad feeling?” Dren asked as they got half way to Anika’s and Liam’s house; a good ways into the country road.

“Yeah and it’s just getting worse and worse.” Elliot said as they quickened their pace.

“It’s like a pounding in my ears and like something is punching me in the stomach.” Trunks explained as they continued on.

Just then they heard screams.

“Leave them alone; get off of them! Let me go!” They heard a girl yell.

“That sounds like…Anika!” Liam exclaimed immediately concerned.

“That means the girls are being attacked or something! Let’s go!” Elliot, Trunks and Dren yelled as they all ran to get where the screams were coming from.

After a few seconds the guys turned the corner and got the shock of their lives. That shock then quickly turned to rage; both Elliot’s and Trunks’s rage was the worst of the four of them.

Two random guys had Serenity and Kaycee lying naked on the ground forcing them to give the men blow jobs. Two other guys had Zoey and Anika in a choke hold while they played with their breasts and from the looks up were drying humping them while standing up.

Pretty soon the one guy had cum in Kaycee’s mouth causing her to choke and gag; he was about to penetrate her when Elliot went charging at him. He had his tip in her when Elliot knocked him away from her and started beating him to a bloody pulp.

“GET AWAY FROM THEM!!” The guys yelled pissed off seeing nothing but red.

Needless to say this was a shock to Boss and his men; they were on a deserted stretch of road that they didn’t think anyone would be on.

Dren had gotten the one guy, Moseley, away from Zoey and was beating on him while Zoey ran over to Serenity and Kaycee.

“Are you two ok? Here, hold on.” Zoey said as she found their clothes that were covered in dusty dirt and helped her get redressed.

All of the sudden they heard a gunshot go off.

“Elliot!” “Trunks!” “Dren!” Kaycee, Serenity and Zoey yelled as soon as they heard the shot and quickly turned to make sure they were ok.

They were just fine; boss shot the gun into the air to get everyone’s attentions.

“Good, now that I’ve got your attention; here’s what’s going to happen. You three are going to let my men go and you’re going to sit in a ditch while they take their prizes. If you don’t, I’m going to blow this pretty young lady’s brains all over the road. Now do as you’re told and nobody dies. DO IT!” Boss yelled, slightly loosening his grip on Anika.

“Just do as he says; he’s won.” Liam said looking at the guys as they started to walk to the ditch.

“Very good.” Boss said; and as they turned their back he pointed the guns at them and was prepared to shoot when the girls screamed.

“Look out; he’s going to shoot you! You said no one would get hurt!” The girls yelled as he was about the pull the trigger.

Bang, bang!

“Shut the fuck up you stupid wenches! I will do as I fucking please! You girls are our trophies and we’ll do to you as we please as well!” Boss yelled shooting the ground at their feet.

“Boy, you just made a big mistake.” Anika and Liam said at the same time as she elbowed him in the stomach and managed to get the gun from him…after biting his arm…hard.

“What the fuck?” Boss asked as he fell to the ground and Anika pointed the gun at him.

“You messed with the wrong girls! My name is Anika Rose and I was once part of the greatest pirate crews ever; I was part of Ace Montaray’s crew and I don’t take no shit!” Anika yelled pissed off as she cocked the gun.

“Wait. Ace Montaray; he’s the one with the sexy ass wives! Oh and those cute little girls of theirs; the one had the cutest bed ever. Sure I couldn’t actually either of them at the ages they were; no, that would’ve killed them. Not only that; they both pay great attention. If he hadn’t shown up at that moment, cutie would’ve been next…in both instances. Man their mothers were good fucks; some of best I ever had!” Boss exclaimed, indicating he had raped Kaycee’s and Serenity’s mothers…in front of them.

“You’re the fucktard that raped Ace’s wives in front of their daughters?!” Anika and Liam yelled enraged as Serenity became angry and Kaycee started having a panic attack.

“Kaycee; Kaycee, it’s going to be ok. Where’s your inhaler?” Zoey asked trying to calm Kaycee down.

“Ba-back at hou-house.” Kaycee wheezed out.

“No, it’s not; I have it.” Elliot said as he made his way over to the girls, with Trunks and Dren; he then gave her, her inhaler, kneeling down next to her.

After a few puffs so that Kaycee could breathe, she latched onto Elliot and started bawling her eyes out.

“Serenity, are you alright?” Trunks asked kneeling down next to her.

“I don’t know…I’m angry and upset all at the same time.” Serenity said, her whole body shaking.

“Come here…” Trunks said pulling her to him; she immediately clung to him and cried.

Dren didn’t say anything and neither did Zoey; she just threw herself at him and cried.

“Wait just a second; are those girls Ace’s little girls? They are, aren’t they? Oh how they grew up.” Boss said, but was immediately silenced in shock when three gunshots went off, killing Zippy, Bubby and Moseley.

“What the hell?” Everyone asked in shock, but then were relieved when they who had shot them.

“Wesley!” Elliot and Liam exclaimed, extremely happy to see him again.

“Elliot, Liam, Anika; it’s so good to see you again. Well, I see Anika and Liam often, but Elliot; it’s been awhile. Anika, finish him off; he doesn’t deserve any kind of mercy. Anyway you’d like to do it is fine.” Wesley said walking over to Elliot, Dren, Liam and the girls.

“Gladly.” Anika said simply.

“Wait! Let me live; I’ll leave and you’ll never see or hear from me again, I promise.” Boss pleaded, begging for his life.

“I know we won’t.” Anika said coldly.

“Don’t look girls.” Wesley said to Zoey, Serenity and Kaycee who had their faces buried in Elliot’s, Trunks’s and Dren’s chests.

“Wait, I can give you…” Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Anika shot him multiple times before he could say anything else.

“Anika, that’s enough; he’s dead. He’s dead!” Wesley yelled as Liam went over to her and took the gun, which was now empty, away from her.

“Sorry about that; guess I went a little overkill with him, didn’t I? How are the girls; are they ok?” Anika asked as she and Liam walked over to where everyone else was.

“I’m ok; a little shaken up, but fine. But I don’t know about Kaycee’s or Serenity…” Zoey said as Elliot and Trunks rubbed Kaycee’s and Serenity’s backs while Kaycee sobbed uncontrollably into Elliot’s chest and Serenity just cried into Trunks’s.

“So, these are Ace’s daughter; I wondered if I’d ever see them again. Girls, sit down; your foreheads are all bleeding. What happened?” Wesley asked as he got his bag.

“We were on our way home from a shopping trip when we ran over something sharp that punctured all the wheels of my van a little ways back that way. I’m guessing we all hit our heads on something. Kaycee hit her head so hard that she was knocked out.” Anika explained.

“Ok then; I should tend to Kaycee first then. Elliot, Liam and friends, I need four to bury the bodies. Apparently they weren’t planning on letting the girls live when they got done with what they planned. There are shovels and wet cement over there; get to work. Go, I’ll take care of the girls. Elliot and friend, go; Kaycee and Serenity will be fine. I will take care of them and then we’ll fix up the van and get you guys back to wherever it is you’re staying. Go.” Wesley said as he told them to go.

After a few minutes the boys were up and starting to dig unknown graves.

“Ok then, Kaycee; I need you to look at me please.” Wesley said, but received no answer.

After a few seconds he got up and just went to the other side of her so he could treat her.

“Kaycee; I know you probably don’t remember me because you were two the last time we saw each other…you as well Serenity; and you too Zoey. and yes, I know the situation with your mothers and your fathers; Zoey you knew Ace’s brother, Adam, as your father. I’m Wesley; your dad was one of my best friends. He eventually made me his first mate a few years ago; I was first mate for five years. That means I was only sixteen when he made me his first mate. Imagine that, some random kid that he picked up became one of his best friend and first mate. He was a good man and he would want you all to live your lives; no matter what happens in life. Because no matter what it is; stuff happens for a reason. And today is today; yesterday was yesterday. So you know what that makes the past?” Wesley asked.

“The past.” The girls answered as Kaycee finally looked up.

“That’s right; the past is the past. Oh, that’s a nasty cut; that’s probably going to scar. In fact, you’ll probably all have scars.” Wesley said cleaning and bandaging Kaycee’s cut.

After a few seconds of digging around a bag he pulled out a little flashlight.

“Ok. Kaycee, how many fingers am I holding up?” Wesley asked holding up some fingers.

“Two? Four and a thumb? One? Three?” Kaycee asked each and every time Wesley changed how many fingers he had up.

“Ok; now I need you to follow this light with just your eyes.” Wesley said shining a small light in her eyes causing her to blink a few times; but she followed it perfectly.

“Very good. Now, can you turn your head as far to the right as you can? Good, now left? Up and down? Good; now can you walk in a straight line?” Wesley asked as he examined her.

When she got up she was a little shaky on her feet, but she was able to walk in a straight line.

“Very good indeed. Anika, you’re next.” Wesley said, but Anika denied.

“No, check Zoey or Serenity next. Don’t worry about me.” Anika said simply.

“Ok then, well then Serenity; you’re next.” Wesley said as he examined her next; he did the same tests on her that he did on Kaycee and then with Zoey and Anika as well.

“Well, you girls all seem good to go. Just take it easy for the next few days.” Wesley said as he packed up his gear.

“Oh one more thing; hold still.” Wesley said as he waved a wand over each of their necks and backs.

“What is that thing?” Zoey asked.

“It’s a portable x-ray machine; it tells me if anything is broken and if you need to be hospitalized. And no, don’t worry; you’re all good to go. Just take it easy.” Wesley said again.

“Why are you here? Not that it’s a bad thing that you’re here and all; but what brings you here in the first place?” Anika asked.

“Just came for a visit; see how things are. See if you’ve heard from Elliot; and it seems you have. Who are the other two fellows with him?” Wesley asked curious.

“Their names are Trunks and Dren; Elliot is with Kaycee, Trunks is with Serenity and Dren is with Zoey’s.” Anika explained.

“Oh I see… I kind of figured Kaycee was with Elliot; with how protective he is of her and how she was clinging to him. Have you known them long?” Wesley asked the girls as he went to go look at the car…granted he already knew that answer.

“No.” Kaycee said softly with a light blush.

“Just a few days…” Serenity answered honestly.

“But we really love them.” Zoey shot out right away and then started blushing like crazy.

“You all sound like your mothers. Zoey: outspoken, spunky and protective. Serenity: kind hearted, caring and always looking out for others. Kaycee: quiet spoken, never caring about your own problems and pure of heart. Oh, and you all have your mothers’ each individual eyes.” Wesley said as he figured out how to pump up and patch up the tires.

“That’s what Elliot said.” Kaycee said quietly.

“Oh did he? I’m kind of surprised he remembers her; he was really young.” Wesley said simply.

“You knew our mothers really well?” Kaycee and Serenity asked holding their hands up to their chests.

“Oh yes. I’m an orphan; your dad took me in when I was two. We met your all of your mothers a year later; and between six and six and a half years after that you were born…depending on when and the order of your births. I know its Zoey first, then Serenity and finally Kaycee. They were all such lovely young women; so much better and mature than that Katie Grace lady.” Wesley said making a face.

“You knew Ms. Grace?” Zoey asked right.

“Yes, but I wish I didn’t. She was kind of crazy and obsessive…and possessive. She was immature and cried and threw fits when she didn’t get her way. And then when he broke it off with her all hell broke loose…especially after your dad met your mothers. She went on a tangent and attacked them several times; so your mothers became pirates and sailed with us. When they all became pregnant with you three, there were issues and we were going to get a doctor so she could just stay on the ship, but Katie wouldn’t have any of that and attacked Kaycee’s mother while pregnant. And because she attacked her; your mother went into labor early and we didn’t have a doctor on bored at the time. So we had no choice but to dock and take her to a hospital. With Serenity’s mother; she couldn’t find her or something…so yeah… But you all were such beautiful baby girls, but…because you were all born early; you all had to stay in incubators for a so long. Your dad was right; you’re all fighters and survivors. You survived that and everything else you’ve been through. You’re just like your parents; fighters and survivors.” Wesley said causing Serenity and Kaycee to cry.

“Hey, hey; I didn’t mean to make you upset.” Wesley said worried he’d upset them.

“I’m not upset; I’m happy. That’s the most I’ve learned of my parents ever. Ms. Grace would always say I was never like my father. And how could I be related to such a great guy. Stuff about my mother; but they weren’t nice things. You were one of the first people to know a lot about them that cared about them. Elliot told me a little; but he didn’t know a whole lot. Which was fine; a little is all I asked for. I asked what he could remember and he told me. And now I find out more; it’s great.” Kaycee cried, choking on her tears.

“I feel the same way…granted Trunks didn’t know anything about my mom or dad; but he’s been there for me…even if it’s only been a few days. And as for mom and dad…Kaycee’s always been the one to want to know anything and everything about them; I was always just happy knowing I had her and Zoey. But now that I know more about them…it makes me feel so happy. Thanks for all of that; I really mean it.” Serenity said tearing up, but was trying not to cry like Kaycee; she had to try to be brave.

“Oh girls; any time. But maybe for now you should take a break and rest. I’ll tell you all you want to know at a later time. For now I think you should go see Elliot and Trunks.” Wesley said hugging the young girls as all the guys came back.

“What’d we miss?” Dren asked surprised.

“Mr. Wesley was telling us all a little about our parents and such.” Zoey said simply.

“Elliot!” “Trunks!” Kaycee and Serenity cried running to them after Wesley let them go.

“Hey there.” Elliot said as she ran to him and hugged him, hugging her back.

“We’re here now…” Trunks said as he embraced Serenity and hugged her back.

“I’m soo sorry! I didn’t know what to do; I froze!” Kaycee cried.

“I tried to be brave!” Serenity cried.

“It’s ok; we understand; it’s not your fault. It’s not any of your faults.” Elliot and Trunks said as they rubbed Kaycee’s and Serenity’s backs while Zoey went to Dren.

“But…” Kaycee, Serenity and Zoey started.

“No buts; it’s not your faults. And that’s that. We love you and you’re all safe now; and that’s all that matters. Now, how are you feeling?” Elliot, Trunks and Dren asked noticing the bandages on their heads.

“I’m ok; Mr. Wesley said everything looked good, but to take it easy.” Kaycee said softly as she looked up at Elliot.

“He did a whole lot of tests and such on us to make sure too.” Serenity said calmly as she looked up at Trunks.

“And he bandaged all of our heads.” Zoey said calmly leaning against Dren.

“Ok good. Now, come here...Wesley?” Elliot asked gently cupping Kaycee’s chin.

“Yes?” Wesley asked as he worked on a tire.

“Is kissing her safe?” Elliot asked looking into Kaycee’s eyes.

“Yes, kissing is safe. So is sex, but take it easy on their necks!” Wesley responded back causing the six of them to blush.

“Ok, thanks for the advice!” ‘Just you wait; I’ll get you back for the Wesley.’ Elliot said and then thought before gently pulling Kaycee’s chin up to face him.

“Elliot…” “Trunks…” Kaycee and Serenity breathed out as their lips neared theirs.

“I love you; and now I’m never leaving your side again.” Those were the last things Elliot and Trunks said to them before capturing their lips with theirs, in two deep, passionate kisses.

Zoey and Dren on the other hand were completely locked in a make out session.

After a few seconds Elliot felt Kaycee slipping so he wrapped her arms around his shoulders and his arms around her waist.

After a few more seconds he leaned down; and making her squeak, picked her up and had her wrap her legs around his waist.

Serenity on the other hand was just fine; a little tired…but she was good enough to walk.

Trunks on the other hand, wasn’t having that and picked her up anyways.

“Ok you guys; vans done. We can head back to the house now; get in the van.” Wesley said to everyone.

Instead of setting Serenity and Kaycee down, Trunks and Elliot carried them to the van.

Somehow with everything that was bought they all managed to pile into the van. Elliot, Trunks and Dren were in the backseat with Kaycee, Serenity and Zoey on their laps; Kaycee and Serenity had nodded off to sleep while Zoey was giving Dren a lap dance while they made out. Liam sat in the front passenger seat with Anika sitting on him, kissing here and there. And Wesley was driving back to Anika’s and Liam’s place for the night and would be staying for the next few days; he would have to call and let Renee know.

Once they got to the house Serenity woke up immediately while Elliot carried Kaycee to bed so she could nap while Dren and Zoey made love; him cumming in her for the second time. And Wesley, Liam and Anika talked.

After half an hour Anika freaked out.

“Ahhh!!” She screamed.

“What; what’s wrong?” Everyone asked running out to where she was.

“The food! I forgot the food and shakes I bought!” Anika yelled running out to her car.

When she came back she was not happy; the food was cold and the shakes were completely melted.

She was having a panic attack while the other just stared at her.

Kaycee had just woken up and was a bit groggy, but the others were well awake and aware as they started laughing at her…with the exception of Serenity and Wesley, who pulled Kaycee aside as Anika began chasing the others around the house with a frying pan screaming she was going to get them…


	10. Elliot's & Kaycee's Sexy Time!

After a few minutes the chase was done and both Liam and Dren hand welts on their heads while Elliot and Trunks had managed to dodge every single time and both he and Zoey had given up and apologized.

“There’s nothing that can be done about your shakes, but you can reheat your food.” Wesley said simply as everything had calmed down.

“But what about you; we only bought food for us.” Anika said looking at Wesley while Kaycee went over to Elliot, Serenity to Trunks and Zoey to Dren.

“Oh, I’m fine; I had some soup, crackers, a grilled cheese sandwich and a drink before I came upon you guys. So go ahead and eat.” Wesley said simply while he smiled.

“Ok, if you’re sure. Guess I’ll get to the food then.” Anika said simply as she got the food.

“Wait! Please, don’t let her do it! Wesley, please I’m begging you, make the food; I don’t want to starve!” Liam begged getting on his knees.

“Shut the fuck up; you haven’t starved thus far!” Anika exclaimed furious as she got her frying pan.

“Ok, everyone calm down; I’ll reheat the food. I don’t think anyone needs or wants this kind of stress.” Wesley said simply as Kaycee sat on Elliot’s lap; her back against him as she leaned into him, while Serenity sat on Trunks’s lap and did the same thing.

“Yes, you’re right; I’m sorry.” Anika said as she put her frying pan down.

“Thank the stars.” Liam said under his breath.

“I heard that!” Anika exclaimed lifting her frying pan again…and the chase was on.

“Well, they’re still the same as they used to be.” Wesley sighed as he went to get the food.

“So I’ve seen.” Elliot said simply as he held on tightly to Kaycee.

“So what have you been up to Elliot; how did you ever get away from Deep Blue?” Wesley asked kind of surprised; he had heard of Deep Blue and how he was.

“Well, I have Trunks, Dren, Kaycee, Serenity and Zoey to thank for that. I’ve been stuck with Deep Blue for about three years; that’s how I met Trunks, Dren and another guy named Tyler, who we thought was our friend. As it turned out he was working with Deep Blue and betrayed us this last time. Anyways, Trunks, Dren and I had tried to escape multiple times before without any success and we paid the price each time. This time when we escaped we met Kaycee, Serenity, Zoey and another girl, Bailey, who decided to join Deep Blue. But had I not met Kaycee I don’t think I’d have a reason to escape this time; I would’ve just killed myself; it’s better than being Deep Blue’s whipping boy/slave.” Elliot said taking a breath; he felt Kaycee tense up at him mentioning killing his self.

“It’s not going to happen; I have you now; I have something…rather someone to live for now.” Elliot whispered in her ear, causing tears to slip out of her eyes; he then kissed her forehead.

“Elliot, Dren and I got ship wreaked and that’s how we met them…about a week ago now; five days. And I know how this is going to sound, because we just met, but I love Serenity just as much as Elliot loves Kaycee.” Trunks said simply as he held onto Serenity protectively.

“And how is that supposed to sound? Foods ready!” Wesley asked and then called to Liam and Anika.

“I don’t know; we just met and I’ve said I love her. Most people say that that’s wrong because we don’t know each other.” Elliot, Trunks and Dren said at the same time.

“Well forget what most people say; you three obviously know the girls enough to love them. Love at first sight is rare; and for the people who do fall in love like that…well it’s something they know and understand right away. So I say if you really love them; then good for you and keep on loving them.” Wesley said simply getting smiles from everyone in the room.

“I would hope they loves them; they all “made love” to them instead of “fucking” them.” Liam said making fun, causing the girls to turn bright red.

“Liam, shut up!” Elliot exclaimed as he got up and gently placed Kaycee in the chair while Trunks and Dren did the same.

“Ok, that’s enough! Everybody find a place to sit and eat; your foods ready. Liam, you’re the one who didn’t want to starve, so sit down and get ready to eat.” Wesley exclaimed calmly.

“Geeze, it’s like being back on the ship.” Liam said as he found his chair as did the others.

“Ok now. Who had the chicken sandwiches?” Wesley asked looking around.

“Kaycee, Serenity and Zoey had chicken sandwiches; Serenity had two. Elliot and Dren have the cheeseburgers with everything on them while Trunks has the two double cheeseburgers with everything on them. I have the cheeseburger with just ketchup and pickles and Liam has a plain burger with almost everything on it. Zoey and Liam have regular fries, Kaycee and Serenity have seasoned curly fries, Trunks and I have regular curly fries and Dren and Elliot have cheese curds. And then we each have a thing of deep fried pickles. Oh, that reminds me; since we don’t have shakes anymore what would you like to drink?” Anika asked.

“Do you have any ice cream and milk?” Wesley asked looking at her.

“Yes, why?” Anika asked.

“Give me a few minutes; I can make you shakes.” Wesley offered kindly.

“Really, can you make chocolate?” Anika asked.

“If you have any chocolate sauce; and for a fried pickle or two if you do.” Wesley said simply.

“I do; you drive a hard bargain, but here.” Anika said giving him two of Liam’s pickles.

Liam was going to say something, but bit his tongue because of both Wesley and Anika.

“What does everyone want?” Wesley asked.

“Chocolate?” Kaycee, Zoey, Serenity, Anika and Liam asked.

“Vanilla?” Elliot, Dren and Trunks asked.

“Ok, coming up soon.” Wesley said as everyone began eating.

“Ok, so I know I’m probably going to regret this, but how on earth did you manage to spend $1,027.19 today? I thought you were just going to get clothes for the girls.” Liam said sitting there looking at Anika.

“Well first we had to get our hair done; which by the way you haven’t said a single thing about.” Anika said with a pouty face.

“I know you changed it; obviously. You used to have long, straight red hair; and now you have slightly shorter, curly brown hair. I didn’t say anything because you got that for free; and I’m assuming you got Zoey, Serenity and Kaycee free hair styles as well. My question is how did you spend $1,027.19 elsewhere when you were just going to get them a few outfits?” Liam asked again, this time a bit annoyed.

“I’m sorry; that might be my fault.” Kaycee spoke up softly.

“And how is it your fault?” Liam asked.

“I wanted to stop and get new blankets and pillows because my old ones got destroyed or forgotten about when we left.” Kaycee said softly.

“But she did offer to pay for her own things; Anika said it would be fine that she pay for it.” Zoey said as a matter of fact.

“Ok then…Anika?” Liam asked again.

“Well, they didn’t just need new outfits; they needed new shoes, bras, panties, bags, belts and all sorts of stuff. Some of the places we went to were new and the owners didn’t owe me a thing.” Anika said defending herself.

“So how much did you spend at each of these places?” Liam asked looking at her.

“I don’t remember.” Anika said simply.

“The hair cuts were free. The shoes and sunglasses were $115.88 with deals and such, while the bags, belts and pins only cost $75.98. The clothes originally cost $652.00, but Anika had a $75.36 coupon; so the new total was $538.52 with the deals as well. The blankets and pillows originally cost $272.72, but Anika had a $70.00 coupon; so the new total for those were $202.72. And finally the food and shakes were all $94.09 total.” Kaycee said softly.

 

“How do you remember all that?” Anika asked shocked.

“Kaycee has great memory when it comes to things like that. And even though she sucks at math, just like me, she can remember all of it.” Zoey said simply.

“Sometimes I really wish I had that kind of memory. But then I remember why I don’t; because it’s kind of creepy. But it really does come in handy for things like this.” Serenity said calmly and then tried to make sure Kaycee wasn’t offended or anything like that.

“Well…at least someone can tell me what was spent. How did you even manage to spend all that? And I want to hear it from Anika.” Liam said annoyed, looking directly at Anika.

“Fine…we all needed new shoes and boots and sunglasses. We also needed bags, belts for the new outfits and of course we needed pins. And as I said before they needed new clothes, pajamas, bras and panties; I wasn’t going to get anything, I swear. But I got there and just needed to get to new outfits. And Kaycee had said she needed new blankets and pillows; and yes she said could pay for them herself, but I didn’t want her spending her money. And then finally I bought food and shakes for everyone even though I only had to buy food for us!” Anika exclaimed angrily.

“So did _you_ really need new outfits?” Liam asked looking at Anika.

“No…” Anika said defeated.

“And did they need new…everything else they got they probably didn’t need?” Liam asked.

“Yes and no.” The three girls said at the same time.

“What did you get that you didn’t need?” Liam asked looking at the girls.

“Belts, bags, pins, one too many pairs of shoes and sunglasses.” Kaycee, Serenity and Zoey said listing off things at the same time.

“And the blankets and pillows?” Liam asked looking at them.

“YES!” Kaycee screamed, turning red in the face, freaking everyone except Serenity and Zoey out.

“We have blankets and pillows here…” Liam said as he regained his composer.

“But they’re not soft or fuzzy! I…needed…new…blankets…and pillows!” Kaycee yelled infuriated as she went to the bathroom; scaring the guys.

“What was that all about?” Elliot, Trunks, Liam and Dren all asked at the same time.

“She loves soft things; especially blankets and pillows. Her favorite thing to do is roll around in them and cocoons herself in them; something about they make her feel safe.” Zoey explained simply.

“She’s always done that; I think it makes her feel safe.

“So she is just like her parents then.” Wesley said chuckling a bit as Kaycee came back out.

“Feeling better?” Elliot asked looking at her.

“Yes. Sorry about that.” Kaycee said calmed down. “What about mom and dad?” Kaycee asked right away.

“If your dad wanted something; he usually got it. And your mother, she’d cocoon herself and you in blankets as well…usually during thunderstorms. No, I don’t get her fear of thunderstorms.” Wesley said simply.

“Kaycee and Serenity have a fear of thunder storms as well, but we don’t know why.” Zoey explained.

“Anyways…we went to town today as well.” Liam said simply.

“Yes I know. If it hadn’t been for you we would’ve all been raped and killed.” Anika said not thinking; Kaycee and Serenity had gone pale and latched onto Elliot and Trunks, both shaking.

“Anika!” Liam exclaimed.

“Sorry about that…but we weren’t remember; the guys saved us.” Anika said simply making faces.

“That’s right; I did save you. And no, I’m never going to let you forget about it. It’s personal; she just thinks she’s tougher than nails. But I took Elliot, Trunks and Dren to town so they could pick something out for you girls.” Liam said simply.

“Oh, and did you get something for me?” Anika asked looking hopeful.

“I was going to; but then I seen how much you spent. Besides, I got you something the other day before they got here.” Liam said simply.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” Anika said making faces.

Elliot stood in front of Kaycee, while Trunks stood in front of Serenity and Dren stood in front of Zoey and gave them their stuffed animals.

“First we got you some stuffed animals.” They said at the same time and then gave them their second gift.

“Aww! A sleeping kitty…and Cookie monster! Thanks so much!” Kaycee cried in delight as she held onto it.

“Bunnies; I love them! Thank you!” Serenity cried as she hugged them

“Aww, what an adorable kitty; and how did you know I liked strawberries?” Zoey asked as she squeezed her giant strawberry. “It even smells like strawberries.” Zoey then said.

“One more thing.” The guys said as they each pulled out a box with the jewelry.

“Oh pretty; but you didn’t have to.” All three girls said as they saw the jewelry.

“We know, but we wanted to.” The guys said as they smiled.

It was getting too late so they didn’t put the necklaces on at that point and time, but Kaycee and Serenity did put the bracelets on.

“Oh. We got you something as well. And don’t worry Liam; Kaycee paid for these.” Zoey said as she, Serenity and Kaycee pulled out little packages for their men.

Zoey gave Dren his gift, a good luck stone on a chain.

“I love it, thank you.” Dren said as he put it on next to his other.

Serenity gave Trunks his gift a little slowly as she was afraid he wouldn’t like it like Dren liked his.

“I just hope you understand that I didn’t get this to replace what you got from your parents…” Serenity said softly as she handed her gift to Trunks.

“Of course I know that; you’re not that kind of girl…none of you are. And how did you know I like moons?” Trunks asked looking at the pendant she gave him.

“Just a guess with how you look at the moon every night.” Serenity said with a smile before Trunks pulled her to him.

“Kaycee, are you alright?” Elliot asked looking at a very red Kaycee.

“I don’t want you to think I got you this to replace your mother’s charm.” Kaycee said softly handing him the good luck charm necklace she had gotten him.

“I would never think that; and I love it. Now I’ll have you next to my heart always.” Elliot said as he let her put it on him before, hugging her.

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

So everyone got done eating after exchanging gifts; we were just sitting there talking while Anika was giving death glares to both Liam and Dren; they had started throwing food at each other.

It was getting late and Kaycee has started to go quiet for some reason; maybe she was getting tired.

Zoey and Dren had gone off to bed…yeah, I’m pretty sure they’re having sex. Ever since that first time they’ve being doing it a lot; especially now, since he can cum inside of her without the fear of getting her pregnant.

Trunks and Serenity went on a walk around the area to discuss something. I’m not sure, but I think he wants to ask her to marry him like I want to ask Kaycee to marry me.

Liam and Anika were arguing about the food fight and other various things again before they went to go have makeup sex.

“Are you tired Kaycee; do you want to go to bed?” I asked looking at her.

“No, I’m fine.” She said softly, sounding a bit sad.

“Are you ok?” I asked.

“Yes, I’m fine; just thinking.” She said softly, staring at a wall.

“Ok, if you’re sure. I’ll be back in a little bit ok?” I asked her.

“Ok…love you.” She said softly.

“Love you too.” I told her giving her a small kiss.

“Wesley, can I talk to you outside?” I asked looking at him.

“Sure.” Wesley replied as we stepped outside.

** With Elliot & Wesley: Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

“So what’s up Elliot? How did you really escape Deep Blue this time?” Wesley asked me.

“Just wanted to talk to you about something important. He and two of his crew members, Mark and Diamond, were going to rape the girls. But we finished making them dinner first; so they didn’t get the chance. We put a heavy sleeping powder in their rum that Dren, Trunks and I had grown immune to. After they were out cold we got to the girls, cut their arms a little and faked all of our deaths; saying that being dead was better than being in their crew.” I explained.

“Oh…so what do you need to talk to me about?” Wesley asked me.

“I love her Wesley…with all my heart.” I told him, referring to Kaycee.

“I know you do Elliot. She seems very fond of you too.” Wesley told me.

“You don’t get it Wesley; she’s the one.” I said determined.

He seemed to kind of get it after that.

“Elliot…are you planning on marrying her?” Wesley asked me kind of shocked.

“I am; I’m going to give her the ring my dad gave to my mom. The ring that has been in my family for generations.” I told him simply as I showed him the ring.

“Elliot, I’m happy for you. But don’t you think you’re both a little young for this?” Wesley asked me. I knew he would have his concerns. I get it; I’m twenty and she’s only fifteen. But, I don’t care; I’m still going to ask her.

“I know what you’re saying Wesley; I really do. But I love her and I don’t want to lose her. I’m not saying we have to get married right away. No, I just want her to be with me forever; she’s the one. My mother always told me that I would know who the one is as soon as I seen her. She said under no circumstances was I supposed to give this to anyone, but the one.” I said simply.

“Well then, go for it. Is there something else?” Wesley asked me.

“I’m not sure. Just trying to figure out if she yes who I’d pick to be my best man; I have several best friends.” I said looking at Wesley.

“Whoever you choose for that is completely up to you. Do whatever makes you happy.” Wesley told me as he smiled.

“Thanks. Oh, and I also wanted to know if you’d want to start our own pirate crew with all of us and few others; if we can find others.” I said looking at him.

“That would be great. But you’d have to ask the others what they thought about all that.” Wesley told me.

“Yes, I know; I plan on asking tomorrow.” I said simply.

“Good. Well, let’s go in.” Wesley said as we went inside.

** Kaycee’s P.O.V.: **

I wonder what he wants to talk to Wesley about. Maybe he doesn’t want me around anymore; I’m too much of a burden? I mean I do require a lot of saving apparently; he’s had to save me twice already.

Maybe I should just leave; they’d be better without me. But Serenity…she’d be so mad at me. And Zoey…she’d hate me if I left.

And the others; they must be getting sick of me asking about my parents all the time.

Maybe some fresh air will help me think.

“Hey there Kaycee…where did Elliot and Wesley go? Did they leave you here all alone?” Anika asked as she and Liam came out of their room; they seemed calmer now.

“They went out front to talk about something.” I replied back.

“Oh, I wonder what about. Did they tell you?” Liam asked me.

“No.” I said simply.

“Oh, are you ok?” They both asked me.

“I’m ok; I’m going to go out back for a little bit. I’m fine; I just want to be alone for a little bit.” I told them as I got up to go out back.

When I got out there I noticed they were right by the ocean; it was really pretty. Actually everything about the night was pretty; the sparkling ocean, the full moon and the stars in the night sky. It was all absolutely perfect; well, all but me, that is. Why am I allowed to live when both my parents died?

I don’t know why, but all of the sudden I began to cry.

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

We got back inside and I noticed Kaycee was no longer at the table; she wasn’t in the living room either.

“Maybe she went to bed.” Wesley said just as Anika came into the kitchen.

“She’s out back; she’s seems down.” Anika said softly.

“Maybe she’s planning on leaving.” Liam said simply.

“Liam!” Wesley exclaimed giving him a look.

“What? That’s what her did at first; she was afraid to be with a pirate who could break her heart because she thought he just wanted a one night stand. Or that he cared about his crew and treasure more. Yes, we know that’s not true. Yes, he cared about his crew, but not like he did for Kaycee’s and Serenity’s mothers; he cared more for them and the girls than anyone. And like her mother; Kaycee talks to herself. I’m not sure what she’s saying, but it sounds like she’s depressed and doesn’t think she belongs here.” Liam said simply.

That hurt…

“Is she still out there?” I asked.

“Yeah; just straight down from what I can tell.” Liam said as he looked on.

“Great, thanks.” I said as I headed down to where Kaycee was.

She was crying when I got there.

“You’re not running away are you?” I asked as I watched her.

“N-no.” She said a bit started.

“Kaycee, what’s going on?” I asked looking at her.

“Nothing…I don’t know.” She said softly looking down.

All of the sudden it had started to rain…in a heavy downpour.

“Kaycee, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” I told her.

“That’s just it! You shouldn’t have to help me; you should be living your own life!” She yelled, shocking me.

“What are you talking about?” I asked her confused.

“If it weren’t for me you would’ve never been captured by Deep Blue again. You’ve had to save me twice now; I’m just a burden! I don’t want you to get hurt or killed like mom and dad because of me!” She yelled as a flash of light lit the sky.

And then she fell to the ground in fear after thunder was heard.

“Kaycee…I would’ve been captured by Deep Blue again because of Tyler. Remember, he was traitor and he would’ve told him where Dren, Trunks and I were regardless of if you, Zoey, Serenity and Bailey were there. You’re not a burden; you may not be the strongest, but you’re not a burden. Regardless of if I loved you or not, I’d still save you; that’s just what I do. And your parents weren’t killed because of you; they were killed because of Deep Blue…and who knows? Maybe even that Ms. Grace character. Kaycee, I love you; and I will continue to love you forever.” I told her before she screamed because of another clash of thunder.

“But…” She started.

“No buts; come here!” I demanded of her as I gave her a hug.

“Please Kaycee; you have to let me in so that I can help you.” I told her as I let her go, but she just clung to me as another clap of thunder went off.

‘What happened to you Kaycee? Why are you so scared?’ I asked myself as she shook.

“Kaycee, don’t be afraid of me.” I told her.

“I’m not afraid of you; I’m afraid of what might happen to you because you’re around me.” She said as the rain drenched us from head to toe.

I took a deep breath before speaking to her; this was it.

“Kaycee, I love you and I’m never going to leave your side and I hope you’ll never leave me. Kaycee I have a very important question for you.” I told her simply.

“What is it?” She asked me.

I waited for the next clap of thunder before answering her.

“Kaycee Marie Montaray; I love you with every being that is me. I love you with all of my heart and I want to be with you for the rest of my life; you are the one, the one I want to have a life with. What I’m asking is; Kaycee, will you marry me someday?” I asked her.

I watched her; her eyes went big and I think she had started to cry…but that could also be the rain.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath; she was about to say something when another clash of thunder was heard and she screamed again as she latched onto me.

“Kaycee?” I asked as she shook.

After a few seconds she pushed away enough to look at me with a small smile, “yes.” she said softly.

“What?” I asked a bit confused before I realized she’d answered me.

“Yes, I’ll marry you someday. In the future right?” She asked me.

“Of course; whenever you’re ready. I’ll be right here waiting for you…ALWAYS. You don’t know how happy you’ve made me!” I exclaimed as I hugged her as we both cried.

I didn’t care that we were soaking wet; didn’t care if we got sick or not. I didn’t even care when another clash of thunder went off and she screamed right in my ear.

It wasn’t until she said my name that I realized how we were laying; she had managed to get her hips against mine and her face was turning red. And each time thunder clashed she’d push herself more into me.

“Ell-Elliot…” She breathed out as she felt me get hard.

I had to pick the ring up off the ground; her fingers are tiny and the ring is too big for them.

‘Maybe I’ll put it on a chain; I don’t think she even wear’s rings.’ I thought to myself as I carried her inside.

“Are you two ok?” Wesley, Anika and Liam asked right away as we got inside.

“Yeah, we’re fine; it’s just storming out really good. I’m going to take her to bed.” I said as I tried hiding my erection.

“Ok, have a good night.” They said as another clash of thunder went off causing Kaycee to cling even more to me.

I got to our room where I shut and locked the door before placing her onto the bed.

She was defiantly soaked; I could see her bra and panties.

“Elliot…” She breathed out, turning red when she seen me looking.

“I’m sorry.” I told her as I went to turn around.

“Wait…please, I want to.” She said shocking me.

“What?” I asked still shocked.

“Please, I want to make love tonight.” She said softly.

That was it; I lost control as I quickly got on top of her. Maybe this would take her mind off of the storm outside.

“Kiss me?” She asked softly, and I obliged; kissing her until we couldn’t breathe.

“Kaycee hold on a second; I’ll be right back.” I told her as I stripped off my clothes, her dress and took the clothes to the bathtub; Anika would kill me if I threw wet clothes on the floor.

I came back to find a shivering Kaycee who had her eyes closed tight, while she covered her ears.

I got over to her and she screamed because the power went out all of the sudden.

“Kaycee, it’s ok; I’m right here. I won’t let anything happen to you. The only thing that’s going to happen to you tonight is me taking and pleasuring.” I told her as I lit a few candles.

“Is everything ok in there?” Anika asked from outside our door.

“Yes, everything’s fine; I just lit a few candles for Kaycee. Mmmm…” I replied back but then groaned as Kaycee bucked her hips up at me.

“Ok. Well, we’re going to bed now. Have a good night.” She said as she went to bed. I could hear it in her voice; she knew what was happening.

Fuck it, I didn’t care; and I really didn’t care as Kaycee bucked her hips again.

“Damnit Kaycee; you’re being really naughty tonight.” I whispered in her ears as I ground my hips into hers causing her to cry out.

“Elliot!”

“So beautiful…” I said as I began to kiss her.

‘Come on baby, open your mouth for me.’ I silently begged as I licked at her lips.

After a few seconds she did and I shoved my tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch. In turn she shyly stuck her tongue in my mouth.

I pulled away, “naughty, but shy; I love it.” I told her as I ran my hands up her sides causing her to shudder.

“Elliot, I love you.” She said softly.

“I love you too.” I told her as I gently kissed before moving down to her neck where I nibbled and sucked for a little bit. I smiled as I did it because it caused her to gasp and sigh out.

After a little bit I went back to her lips as I pressed my body against hers; she moaned into my mouth as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

“Kaycee, I’m going to remove your bra; is that ok?” I asked as I reached under her back.

She didn’t say anything; she just pulled herself up so she was sitting on my lap.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” I said smiling as I unclipped her bra and gently pulled it off.

It was my turn to gasp as she pressed her body against mine and started to gently kiss and nibble at my neck.

“Kaycee…” I breathed out as she left gentle kisses on my neck.

“I want to please you too.” She said softly as she looked into my eyes.

“Uh!” she moaned as I grabbed her hips and started rocking her back and forth.

She wrapped her arms around me as she started to slowly rock on her own.

“That a girl.” I said as I held onto her and groaned into her neck. I could feel her breasts on my chest; her nipples were really hard.

Eventually she started to rock a little faster as she lightly nipped my shoulder; she was about to cum.

“That a girl; let it out; let it all out.” I told her as she rocked faster yet again.

“Mmmm.” I made a noise as she bit down as she came.

“I’m sorry.” She said softly as she began to kiss where she had previously bit.

“It’s fine.” I told her as I rubbed her back.

After a few seconds I pulled her chin up so I could kiss while I pushed her back down to the bed.

“You can put your legs down; they’ll be up later.” I told her causing her to blush.

She was so damn beautiful...and still inexperienced. But she was trying to learn.

I sat up so I could stare at her breasts; they were rising and falling with every breath she took.

“So beautiful.” I told her as I gently traced my fingers around her breasts before I pushed down on one causing her to moan out.

I gently leaned down and started to bite and suck on her neck leaving a hickey.

“Mine…” I told her as I started to kiss down to her breasts.

As I kissed her left breast and fondled her right, I held her hand with my free hand; it gave her some comfort.

Again I smiled as she moaned out.

“Uh! Elliot!” She cried out as I flicked her erect nipple with my tongue.

After a few minutes I switched from which breast I kissed, fondled and held her hand.

Her breasts were perfect; I could fit one in my mouth completely…which drove her crazy.

After a little bit I stopped so I could give her time to breathe; she was panting pretty hard.

Once she calmed down I squished both of her breasts together and sucked on both of them at the same time…which was not easy; but it got her moaning.

“My Kaycee; you hear me? You’re mine.” I told as I traced my finger over the hem of her panties.

“Yes…I belong to you…” She moaned out.

“Good girl.” I told her as I started to pull her panties down her legs and threw them onto the floor.

Just like the first time she shut her legs and blushed hard.

“Kaycee, you trust me don’t you?” I asked, teasing her a little as I ran my hand over her stomach.

“Ye-yes.” She responded.

“Will you open your legs for me?” I asked as I ran my hand down to the top of her precious area; my prize.

She softly smiled as she slowly began to open her legs to me.

I looked up at her as I put my hand on her and started to gently rub her.

“Ell-Elliot!” She lost it as she grabbed at the sheets and cried out. But not like when I stuck a finger in her; then she really lost it.

She was very tight; I could tell even with just one finger inside of her. This would be interesting; I had a hard time getting a second finger in her.

“Uh, uh, uh, uh! Elliot! Elliot! Elliot, please!” Kaycee moaned out as she started to twitch and spasm.

She grabbed the sheets and pushed herself towards my fingers as she came hard crying out my name.

I pulled my fingers out and licked her juices off; she tasted just as good as she did the first time.

She was panting really hard, so I gave her time before I would eat her out.

After a few minutes I was about to put my head between her legs when she stopped me.

“Wait. Please. I want to please you.” She said softly.

I kissed the top of her sex, up to her stomach, in between her breasts and finally her lips.

“Kaycee, you don’t have to do that if you don’t absolutely want to.” I told her. I knew she was a shy girl; I knew she’d never done this kind of stuff before unless it was forced on her.

“I know, but I want to; please.” She begged.

I smiled as I kissed her lips before rolling onto my back.

“Ok then. Go ahead and please me.” I told her as she sat up.

Just as shy as ever she slowly crawled over to me and kissed my chest; tonguing my nipples causing me to lightly moan.

She then slowly slid my boxers down and I kicked them off the bed.

I smiled when she just stared at my cock.

“It’s really big tonight.” She said softly, just staring at it.

“That’s what you do to me.” I told her.

“Can I touch it?” She asked softly as she looked at me.

“Of course; take your time. Go at your own pace.” I told as she scooted closer to me.

She’s so damn cute and innocent…and funny; she took a deep breath and started poking me with her finger.

After a few seconds of that she took another deep breath before she put her hand on it while looking up at me.

“I don’t know what to do; I’m sorry.” She said softly, sadly.

“It’s ok; just wrap your hand around me and start rubbing up and down; you’ll get the hang of it. Just don’t squeeze too tightly.” I told her.

Slowly she wrapped her hand around my cock and slowly started to rub up and down; it felt really good.

Sure, it felt good when I would do it to myself, but this was better…even with what little experience she had and how small her hands were.

“Huh…Kaycee!” I called out as she started to pump me faster.

“I’m sorry; did I hurt you?” She asked me.

“No. In fact the opposite; you made me feel good.” I told her and she smiled as she started up again.

“Oh Kaycee; so good!” I called to her as she pumped me.

Now normally I wouldn’t say anything, just moan out. But so she knew what she was doing it right I would; just for her.

Eventually she started to pump me with both hands and I lost it as I came.

“Oh my! Damnit Kaycee!” I cried out as she started to kiss my tip and shaft.

“Do you not want this?” She asked confused.

“No, I do; just a surprise.” I told her.

“Do you want me to continue?” She asked softly. Your damn right I wanted her to continue. I just didn’t think she was ready for that step yet.

“Get back down there.” I told her and she did as she was told.

She was shy with her movements, but it was still driving me crazy.

Eventually she put me in her mouth and started to suck.

“Oh god Kaycee! Kaycee, don’t stop Kaycee! Kaycee! Oh my god!” I called out; she was just full of surprises as she also started to pump me as well.

It was my turn to grip the sheets as she pleased me.

“Oh shit! Kaycee, I’m going to…!” I called cumming into her mouth; I tried to warn her, but it was too late.

She pulled off of me and started coughing; I think she swallowed most of it.

“Are you ok?” I asked as she coughed.

“Ye-yes; it’s salty.” She said as she finally stopped coughing; I just chuckled at her.

“Ok. Now it’s your turn.” I told her as I made her lie down.

“Now, push your breasts together.” I told her as I put my cock between them.

“Like this?” She asked.

“Perfect.” I told her as I began to make love to her perfect sized breasts.

I’m not sure what had come over me tonight; but I also don’t know what came over her. I just felt as if I needed to do everything I could to her.

Whenever I pushed my cock up, she would quickly lick the tip before I came back down.

I made love to her breasts until I came all over her face and breasts.

I didn’t really give her time to breathe this time as I began kissing down her body to my prize.

Once down there I teased her by just licking her clit.

“Elliot; Elliot, please.” She begged me.

“Please what?” I asked still teasing her.

“Please put your tongue in me. Please.” She begged. I actually kind of liked it when she begged; it really turned me on.

“Well…since you asked nicely.” I told her before sticking my tongue all the way in her; tasting her sweet juices.

“Elliot!” She cried out in pleasure as she arched her back.

I continued on with what I was doing until she came, gripping the sheets as she did so.

She was panting like crazy after that as I went up to her and feverishly kissed her.

“I want you Kaycee; I want you now.” I told her as my throbbing cock twitched at her entrance.

“Elliot, please; I want you too. Please, please take me; I want to feel you within me again. Please.” She begged me.

I didn’t say anything after that; I just started to put the tip of my cock in her.

Once I started she spoke again, “I love you with all my heart.”

“I love you too; you have no clue as to how much.” I told as I started to push into her.

Fuck, she was tight, very tight; and I could see that she was in pain.

“Kaycee…” I started.

“Please…just push it in, please.” She begged me.

I felt incredibly bad. But I knew she was right; I had to push in all the way or she’d just be in pain.

I sighed, but I did it; I shoved myself all the way into her with one hard thrust. It broke my heart to hear her scream out in pain like that…and to see her tears.

Not only that but she was harshly breathing and twitching.

So, in giving her time to adjust to me again, we sat there for awhile.

“I hate causing you so much pain.” I told her as I brushed hair away from her eyes.

“Wh-why doe-does it hur-hurt so much for me?” She asked softly as her breathing started becoming normal.

“I don’t know baby.” I told her honestly as I placed my hand gently on her cheek. “Maybe because you’ve only done it once before.” I told her as well.

After a few minutes her pain seemed to subside as she gave me permission to start moving.

With the first two or three thrusts she made faces, but eventually she started to enjoy herself and what I was doing to her as she started to moan out.

“Elliot…” She moaned out softly as she began to feel nothing but pleasure.

As we moved to the candlelight she began to grab at her breasts and cry for me. That didn’t last long; oh no. I wanted to see her breasts bouncing around so I pinned her arms above her head while I watched them.

After a few seconds she tried to lean up a little.

“What is it love?” I asked her.

“Kiss me?” She asked softly; so I leaned down to kiss as I kept her arms pinned and began to pump harder and faster.

She tried, but failed to keep up with my pace as I stuck my tongue in her mouth as she moaned.

I stopped kissing her, let go of her arms and grabbed her hips, pulling her up a little as I went as hard and as fast as I could go.

“ELLLIIIIIOOOTT!” She screamed out, reaching her first orgasm and then turned red as she started to bite her lips.

“Uh, uh, uh; don’t bite your lips. Just let it all out; moan, scream and cry out for me. I love hearing you; who cares who hears? Just let it all out.” I told her as I stuck my fingers in her mouth.

“Good girl.” I told her as I pulled her hand away to hold her hip again.

“Elliot…” She quietly moaned out.

I wanted to hear her scream; it turned me on…and I don’t know why.

“Turn around; on your hands and knees.” I told her as I pulled out.

It took her a little bit because she was shaky, but she got on her hands and knees. As soon as she did I shoved my still throbbing cock back into her from behind causing her to scream out in pleasure.

Oh yeah, I found out how to make her scream as I pumped into her from behind.

I put my hands on her hips again as I continued to make her cry out for me.

“My god you feel so good!” I told her as I continued to pump.

I ran my hand across her butt, but she didn’t seem to like that as she cried out in fear and pulled away from; forcing my cock out of her.

“NO! Please no; not there! Please.” She cried.

Now I felt bad. “I’m sorry; I won’t touch you there.” I told her as I turned her around so she was on her back; she had tears in her eyes.

“I-it’s ok. Please, I just don’t like that.” She said softly as she sat up.

“Ok; that’s all you have to say. If you don’t like something, tell me and I’ll stop, ok?” I told her as she embraced me in a hug.

I was still hard, but if she was done, she was done.

“Elliot?” She asked me softly.

“Yes, what is it love?” I asked her.

“Can we continue?” She asked me.

“Do you want to?” I asked her seriously.

“Yes.” She said as she grabbed a hold of my shoulders and lifted herself up a little.

I smiled as I grabbed her hips and put on me, pushing myself up into her gently as we sat there and made love while sitting up.

“Elliot?” She asked after a little bit.

“Yes, what is it?” I asked her.

“Can I try being on top?” She asked me.

“Sure.” I told as I lay back onto the bed with her on top. “Just take your time and go at your own pace.” I told her.

“Ok.” She said softly as she started to slowly rock her hips on me while looking at me the whole time.

“I love you.” She told me.

“I love you too baby.” I told as I grabbed her hips to help her a little.

But after a little bit my hands started to roam around her body and rested on her breasts for a little bit, squeezing them every now and then…here and there.

After a bit she lost control and started to bounce up and down on me; I had to grab her hips so she wouldn’t fall off…even though she had hands on my chest.

“Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh!” she was moaning so much at this point; I made it worse by pushing up into her while placing my thumb on her clit as well as her bouncing.

“Ell-Elliot! I-I-I’m…I-I can’t!” I knew what she meant.

“Its ok baby; just let go and cum.” I told her as I forced her to hold still as I pumped up into her.

“ELLIOT!” She screamed my name as she came; she then collapsed on top of me and panted.

After a few seconds my cock started to twitch as I flipped her over so I was on top. I was getting close; I could feel it.

I pushed her up, all the way onto the bed and started to roughly pump into her while lifting her legs up over my shoulders. She completely spazzed out; I think I found her G-spot.

After a few minutes I put her legs down and laid on top of her; she then wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my shoulders. We were connected; body, heart, mind and soul as I continued to make love to her while right on top of her.

“Elliot, I’m getting close; I can feel it.” She said softly as I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

“Me too baby, me too.” I told her as I stated to suck on her neck.

I was so close, but I wanted her to cum first so that I could pull out when it was my turn.

“Elliot! Elliot! Elliot! I-I-I’m cumming! ELLLIIIOOOTTTT!” She cried as she finally reached her final orgasm for the night.

“I’m so close baby; where do you want me to cum?” I asked her.

“Inside?” She asked softly.

“What was that?” I asked confused. Sure, I wanted to cum inside of her, knowing that she can’t get pregnant until she turns eighteen; but I wasn’t sure she wanted that as well.

“Inside; please cum inside of me!” She begged as she held onto me.

“Ok baby! I’ll cum inside; whatever you want!” I told her as I thrust in a few more times.

“KAYCEEEE!” “ELLIOTTTT!”

Finally, with one final push, deep inside of her, I came calling out her name as she cried out for me, arching into me.

After a little bit we collapsed, me on top and still inside of her; we were panting as she refused to let go of me.

After a little bit, I rolled over onto my back so that I didn’t squish her; because she wasn’t letting go any time soon.

Once she was on top I slipped out of her while she laid her head on my chest, trying to still catch her breath.

After a little she rolled off of me and on her side next to me.

I chuckled as I grabbed a hold of her and held her close as we listened to each others’ heartbeats.

“I love you Elliot.” She said again.

“And I love you Kaycee.” I told her as we held each other.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

“Kaycee?” Elliot asked as he covered the two of them up.

“Yes?” She asked him.

“Can I ask you a question?” He asked her.

“Uh-huh.” She replied looking up at him.

He was about to ask his question when a clash of thunder went off; her eyes became wide as she hid her face in his chest and cried out.

‘So, making love to her distracted her from the storms.’ Elliot thought as he held onto his young lover.

“Kaycee, it’s ok; I’ve got you.” Elliot said softly as he rubbed her back.

“You had a question for me?” She asked him.

“Oh right. When I was taking you from behind I touched your butt; you didn’t take it very well. And that’s fine; it’s your body and I won’t ever do anything to hurt you on purpose like that. But, can I ask you why you freaked out like that?” Elliot asked as she lifted her head to rest on his chest.

She was silent for a little bit before she started to shake a little and cry.

“I’m sorry; you don’t have to answer if you don’t want.” Elliot told her softly as he hugged her.

“But I do. I-I just need a second please.” She said softly.

“Ok.” Elliot said holding her.

“Will you promise not to tell anyone…especially Serenity or Zoey?” Kaycee asked looking Elliot in the eyes.

“It depends on what it is and how bad it is.” Elliot said simply.

Kaycee just sighed before she spoke.

“When I was really little; nine I think…Ms. Grace invited some of her card friends over to play poker or something. They got very drunk and I think the term is high; they were smoking what they called grass. But anyways…Ms. Grace came in late at night and took me to what she called her special room where one of her guy friends was waiting... I remember, it was a night like tonight; dark and stormy. She told him he-he could do whatever he pleased…except take my virginity. H-he pulled my clothes off and then his own. I didn’t see anything; I don’t think I had time when he put it in there. It hurt bad…and all I remember before blacking out was that it was a really bad storm and there was a lot of thunder that night. I woke up the next day and I couldn’t sit for the next few days. Ms. Grace told me if I told Serenity or Zoey or anyone else the next time was worse; so I never told anyone. And then when I was twelve Deep Blue took me and did the same thing…he didn’t get the opportunity to do what we do because daddy came and saved me. I’m sorry…” Kaycee explained and the apologized as Elliot’s grip tightened around her.

“Don’t be; it’s not your fault. But I’m warning you right now; if I ever see her or that guy, and you will tell me who he is if you see him, I will personally beat the shit out of them and make sure the authorities know…unless I kill them.” Elliot told her seriously.

“But…” She started.

“No buts! I will do whatever it takes to protect you! You are the only person or thing in my life that matters to me. I love you with all my heart and I will not let anything more happen to you. Do you understand me?” Elliot asked her as he forced her onto her back.

“Yes.” Kaycee said softly as he got on top of her again and pinned her arms above her head.

She thought that he was going to take her again.

“You realize I have to tell the others as well, right?” Elliot asked looking at her.

“…Yes…” Kaycee said slowly.

“Good. Now what am I going to do with you? Oh I know.” Elliot said as he let go of her arms and traveled to her stomach where started to kiss and suck by her navel before blowing on it causing her to squirm and laugh. And her laughter and squealing just got louder as he started to tickle her sides. She had been flailing her arms all over the place as she laughed.

“Elliot! I give! I give! Elliot, I need to use the bathroom!” Kaycee cried out laughing; he finally stopped and she ran to the bathroom. Elliot followed because he too needed to pee.

After a few minutes they came back to the bed and cuddled.

“Kaycee.” Elliot said softly.

“Yes?” Kaycee asked.

“Go to sleep.” Elliot said as he held her.

“Ok. love you.” She said softly as she held onto him before falling asleep.

“Love you too. Goodnight.” Elliot said holding her. It would be an hour before he fell asleep holding her protectively, tightly, close to him; he had a lot on his mind that night…


	11. Chapter 11

After a few minutes the chase was done and both Liam and Dren hand welts on their heads while Elliot and Trunks had managed to dodge every single time and both he and Zoey had given up and apologized.

“There’s nothing that can be done about your shakes, but you can reheat your food.” Wesley said simply as everything had calmed down.

“But what about you; we only bought food for us.” Anika said looking at Wesley while Kaycee went over to Elliot, Serenity to Trunks and Zoey to Dren.

“Oh, I’m fine; I had some soup, crackers, a grilled cheese sandwich and a drink before I came upon you guys. So go ahead and eat.” Wesley said simply while he smiled.

“Ok, if you’re sure. Guess I’ll get to the food then.” Anika said simply as she got the food.

“Wait! Please, don’t let her do it! Wesley, please I’m begging you, make the food; I don’t want to starve!” Liam begged getting on his knees.

“Shut the fuck up; you haven’t starved thus far!” Anika exclaimed furious as she got her frying pan.

“Ok, everyone calm down; I’ll reheat the food. I don’t think anyone needs or wants this kind of stress.” Wesley said simply as Kaycee sat on Elliot’s lap; her back against him as she leaned into him, while Serenity sat on Trunks’s lap and did the same thing.

“Yes, you’re right; I’m sorry.” Anika said as she put her frying pan down.

“Thank the stars.” Liam said under his breath.

“I heard that!” Anika exclaimed lifting her frying pan again…and the chase was on.

“Well, they’re still the same as they used to be.” Wesley sighed as he went to get the food.

“So I’ve seen.” Elliot said simply as he held on tightly to Kaycee.

“So what have you been up to Elliot; how did you ever get away from Deep Blue?” Wesley asked kind of surprised; he had heard of Deep Blue and how he was.

“Well, I have Trunks, Dren, Kaycee, Serenity and Zoey to thank for that. I’ve been stuck with Deep Blue for about three years; that’s how I met Trunks, Dren and another guy named Tyler, who we thought was our friend. As it turned out he was working with Deep Blue and betrayed us this last time. Anyways, Trunks, Dren and I had tried to escape multiple times before without any success and we paid the price each time. This time when we escaped we met Kaycee, Serenity, Zoey and another girl, Bailey, who decided to join Deep Blue. But had I not met Kaycee I don’t think I’d have a reason to escape this time; I would’ve just killed myself; it’s better than being Deep Blue’s whipping boy/slave.” Elliot said taking a breath; he felt Kaycee tense up at him mentioning killing his self.

“It’s not going to happen; I have you now; I have something…rather someone to live for now.” Elliot whispered in her ear, causing tears to slip out of her eyes; he then kissed her forehead.

“Elliot, Dren and I got ship wreaked and that’s how we met them…about a week ago now; five days. And I know how this is going to sound, because we just met, but I love Serenity just as much as Elliot loves Kaycee.” Trunks said simply as he held onto Serenity protectively.

“And how is that supposed to sound? Foods ready!” Wesley asked and then called to Liam and Anika.

“I don’t know; we just met and I’ve said I love her. Most people say that that’s wrong because we don’t know each other.” Elliot, Trunks and Dren said at the same time.

“Well forget what most people say; you three obviously know the girls enough to love them. Love at first sight is rare; and for the people who do fall in love like that…well it’s something they know and understand right away. So I say if you really love them; then good for you and keep on loving them.” Wesley said simply getting smiles from everyone in the room.

“I would hope they loves them; they all “made love” to them instead of “fucking” them.” Liam said making fun, causing the girls to turn bright red.

“Liam, shut up!” Elliot exclaimed as he got up and gently placed Kaycee in the chair while Trunks and Dren did the same.

“Ok, that’s enough! Everybody find a place to sit and eat; your foods ready. Liam, you’re the one who didn’t want to starve, so sit down and get ready to eat.” Wesley exclaimed calmly.

“Geeze, it’s like being back on the ship.” Liam said as he found his chair as did the others.

“Ok now. Who had the chicken sandwiches?” Wesley asked looking around.

“Kaycee, Serenity and Zoey had chicken sandwiches; Serenity had two. Elliot and Dren have the cheeseburgers with everything on them while Trunks has the two double cheeseburgers with everything on them. I have the cheeseburger with just ketchup and pickles and Liam has a plain burger with almost everything on it. Zoey and Liam have regular fries, Kaycee and Serenity have seasoned curly fries, Trunks and I have regular curly fries and Dren and Elliot have cheese curds. And then we each have a thing of deep fried pickles. Oh, that reminds me; since we don’t have shakes anymore what would you like to drink?” Anika asked.

“Do you have any ice cream and milk?” Wesley asked looking at her.

“Yes, why?” Anika asked.

“Give me a few minutes; I can make you shakes.” Wesley offered kindly.

“Really, can you make chocolate?” Anika asked.

“If you have any chocolate sauce; and for a fried pickle or two if you do.” Wesley said simply.

“I do; you drive a hard bargain, but here.” Anika said giving him two of Liam’s pickles.

Liam was going to say something, but bit his tongue because of both Wesley and Anika.

“What does everyone want?” Wesley asked.

“Chocolate?” Kaycee, Zoey, Serenity, Anika and Liam asked.

“Vanilla?” Elliot, Dren and Trunks asked.

“Ok, coming up soon.” Wesley said as everyone began eating.

“Ok, so I know I’m probably going to regret this, but how on earth did you manage to spend $1,027.19 today? I thought you were just going to get clothes for the girls.” Liam said sitting there looking at Anika.

“Well first we had to get our hair done; which by the way you haven’t said a single thing about.” Anika said with a pouty face.

“I know you changed it; obviously. You used to have long, straight red hair; and now you have slightly shorter, curly brown hair. I didn’t say anything because you got that for free; and I’m assuming you got Zoey, Serenity and Kaycee free hair styles as well. My question is how did you spend $1,027.19 elsewhere when you were just going to get them a few outfits?” Liam asked again, this time a bit annoyed.

“I’m sorry; that might be my fault.” Kaycee spoke up softly.

“And how is it your fault?” Liam asked.

“I wanted to stop and get new blankets and pillows because my old ones got destroyed or forgotten about when we left.” Kaycee said softly.

“But she did offer to pay for her own things; Anika said it would be fine that she pay for it.” Zoey said as a matter of fact.

“Ok then…Anika?” Liam asked again.

“Well, they didn’t just need new outfits; they needed new shoes, bras, panties, bags, belts and all sorts of stuff. Some of the places we went to were new and the owners didn’t owe me a thing.” Anika said defending herself.

“So how much did you spend at each of these places?” Liam asked looking at her.

“I don’t remember.” Anika said simply.

“The hair cuts were free. The shoes and sunglasses were $115.88 with deals and such, while the bags, belts and pins only cost $75.98. The clothes originally cost $652.00, but Anika had a $75.36 coupon; so the new total was $538.52 with the deals as well. The blankets and pillows originally cost $272.72, but Anika had a $70.00 coupon; so the new total for those were $202.72. And finally the food and shakes were all $94.09 total.” Kaycee said softly.

 

“How do you remember all that?” Anika asked shocked.

“Kaycee has great memory when it comes to things like that. And even though she sucks at math, just like me, she can remember all of it.” Zoey said simply.

“Sometimes I really wish I had that kind of memory. But then I remember why I don’t; because it’s kind of creepy. But it really does come in handy for things like this.” Serenity said calmly and then tried to make sure Kaycee wasn’t offended or anything like that.

“Well…at least someone can tell me what was spent. How did you even manage to spend all that? And I want to hear it from Anika.” Liam said annoyed, looking directly at Anika.

“Fine…we all needed new shoes and boots and sunglasses. We also needed bags, belts for the new outfits and of course we needed pins. And as I said before they needed new clothes, pajamas, bras and panties; I wasn’t going to get anything, I swear. But I got there and just needed to get to new outfits. And Kaycee had said she needed new blankets and pillows; and yes she said could pay for them herself, but I didn’t want her spending her money. And then finally I bought food and shakes for everyone even though I only had to buy food for us!” Anika exclaimed angrily.

“So did _you_ really need new outfits?” Liam asked looking at Anika.

“No…” Anika said defeated.

“And did they need new…everything else they got they probably didn’t need?” Liam asked.

“Yes and no.” The three girls said at the same time.

“What did you get that you didn’t need?” Liam asked looking at the girls.

“Belts, bags, pins, one too many pairs of shoes and sunglasses.” Kaycee, Serenity and Zoey said listing off things at the same time.

“And the blankets and pillows?” Liam asked looking at them.

“YES!” Kaycee screamed, turning red in the face, freaking everyone except Serenity and Zoey out.

“We have blankets and pillows here…” Liam said as he regained his composer.

“But they’re not soft or fuzzy! I…needed…new…blankets…and pillows!” Kaycee yelled infuriated as she went to the bathroom; scaring the guys.

“What was that all about?” Elliot, Trunks, Liam and Dren all asked at the same time.

“She loves soft things; especially blankets and pillows. Her favorite thing to do is roll around in them and cocoons herself in them; something about they make her feel safe.” Zoey explained simply.

“She’s always done that; I think it makes her feel safe.

“So she is just like her parents then.” Wesley said chuckling a bit as Kaycee came back out.

“Feeling better?” Elliot asked looking at her.

“Yes. Sorry about that.” Kaycee said calmed down. “What about mom and dad?” Kaycee asked right away.

“If your dad wanted something; he usually got it. And your mother, she’d cocoon herself and you in blankets as well…usually during thunderstorms. No, I don’t get her fear of thunderstorms.” Wesley said simply.

“Kaycee and Serenity have a fear of thunder storms as well, but we don’t know why.” Zoey explained.

“Anyways…we went to town today as well.” Liam said simply.

“Yes I know. If it hadn’t been for you we would’ve all been raped and killed.” Anika said not thinking; Kaycee and Serenity had gone pale and latched onto Elliot and Trunks, both shaking.

“Anika!” Liam exclaimed.

“Sorry about that…but we weren’t remember; the guys saved us.” Anika said simply making faces.

“That’s right; I did save you. And no, I’m never going to let you forget about it. It’s personal; she just thinks she’s tougher than nails. But I took Elliot, Trunks and Dren to town so they could pick something out for you girls.” Liam said simply.

“Oh, and did you get something for me?” Anika asked looking hopeful.

“I was going to; but then I seen how much you spent. Besides, I got you something the other day before they got here.” Liam said simply.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” Anika said making faces.

Elliot stood in front of Kaycee, while Trunks stood in front of Serenity and Dren stood in front of Zoey and gave them their stuffed animals.

“First we got you some stuffed animals.” They said at the same time and then gave them their second gift.

“Aww! A sleeping kitty…and Cookie monster! Thanks so much!” Kaycee cried in delight as she held onto it.

“Bunnies; I love them! Thank you!” Serenity cried as she hugged them

“Aww, what an adorable kitty; and how did you know I liked strawberries?” Zoey asked as she squeezed her giant strawberry. “It even smells like strawberries.” Zoey then said.

“One more thing.” The guys said as they each pulled out a box with the jewelry.

“Oh pretty; but you didn’t have to.” All three girls said as they saw the jewelry.

“We know, but we wanted to.” The guys said as they smiled.

It was getting too late so they didn’t put the necklaces on at that point and time, but Kaycee and Serenity did put the bracelets on.

“Oh. We got you something as well. And don’t worry Liam; Kaycee paid for these.” Zoey said as she, Serenity and Kaycee pulled out little packages for their men.

Zoey gave Dren his gift, a good luck stone on a chain.

“I love it, thank you.” Dren said as he put it on next to his other.

Serenity gave Trunks his gift a little slowly as she was afraid he wouldn’t like it like Dren liked his.

“I just hope you understand that I didn’t get this to replace what you got from your parents…” Serenity said softly as she handed her gift to Trunks.

“Of course I know that; you’re not that kind of girl…none of you are. And how did you know I like moons?” Trunks asked looking at the pendant she gave him.

“Just a guess with how you look at the moon every night.” Serenity said with a smile before Trunks pulled her to him.

“Kaycee, are you alright?” Elliot asked looking at a very red Kaycee.

“I don’t want you to think I got you this to replace your mother’s charm.” Kaycee said softly handing him the good luck charm necklace she had gotten him.

“I would never think that; and I love it. Now I’ll have you next to my heart always.” Elliot said as he let her put it on him before, hugging her.

** Trunks’s P.O.V.: **

So everyone got done eating after exchanging gifts; we were just sitting there talking while Anika was giving death glares to both Liam and Dren; they had started throwing food at each other.

It was getting late and I had to ask Serenity a very important question.

Zoey and Dren had gone off to bed…yeah, I’m pretty sure they’re having sex. Ever since that first time they’ve being doing it a lot; especially now, since he can cum inside of her without the fear of getting her pregnant.

Liam and Anika were arguing about the food fight and other various things again before they went to go have makeup sex.

And Elliot was planning on speaking to Wesley about something.

“Hey, wanna take a walk with me?” I asked Serenity who nodded and stood up.

“Have fun.” Kaycee said softly looking at Serenity.

“I will.” Serenity replied back before I took her outside.

“So why do you want to go on a walk all of the sudden just the two of us?” Serenity asked when it was just the two of us.

“I just wanted to spend time alone with you for awhile…without anyone else.” I told her honestly as I took her hand in mine.

“So…what do you think our lives are going to be like from now on?” Serenity asked after a few minutes.

“I don’t know; but I do hope that I get to spend the rest of our lives together. I would love to be with you forever.” I said as we continued to walk on.

“I feel the same…so long as we can also stay close to Kaycee and Zoey.” Serenity said with a smile.

“That’s perfectly fine. Which brings me to my next point…” I said as I stopped right in front of her.

“What are you doing?” Serenity asked placing her hands in front of her mouth when I knelt down onto one knee.

“Serenity Montaray, will you do the honor of becoming my wife? I love you so very much and I don’t want to lose you. So please, marry me…someday in the future.” I said looking at her, pleading with her.

“Oh Trunks… Yes; yes I’ll marry you!” Serenity said throwing herself at me.

“Thank you; you have no clue how much this means to me. I love you so much.” I said placing the ring on her finger.

“I love you too. It’s so pretty.” Serenity said looking at the ring.

“Thanks; it belonged to my grandmother.” I told her as I removed some hair from her eyes.

“You would trust me enough to give me your grandmother’s ring?” Serenity asked kind of shocked.

“No…well yes; but I love you enough to give you my grandmother’s ring.” I told her honestly.

“Trunks…” She said softly as tears started running down her cheeks.

“Serenity…” I said pulling her into a kiss.

So we laid there for a good half an hour just making out until it started raining and storming and she screamed into my mouth when a clash of thunder clashed throughout the sky.

“Come on; let’s get us inside where we can dry off and be safe.” I said calmly as we stood up.

“Ok.” She said softly as she took my hand.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

Once we finally made it inside we noticed that Wesley, Anika and Liam were staring out the big window looking at something.

“What’s going on?” I asked looking at the three as I heard Zoey and Dren going at it again.

“Where’s Kaycee?” Serenity asked softly.

“They’re outside by the water having a conversation.” Wesley said calmly.

“She’s upset; I think she feels like a burden or something.” Liam said simply.

“She’s not a burden… Do you think we’re burdens?” Serenity asked looking everyone.

“No.” We all said at the same time.

“Of course not; we all love that you and your sisters are here with us.” Wesley said politely looking at Serenity.

“I think it’s just a new culture shock to her. I don’t think she knows exactly what to do…so she’s probably stressed out.” Liam said calmly.

“I should go talk to her.” Serenity said right away.

“No. What I mean is it’s pouring out right now; you’re already drenched head to toe. Elliot’s out there with her right now taking care of it. So, you two go get changed into some warm, dry clothes and go to bed. Don’t worry about her so much; let Elliot take care of her…and let Trunks take care of you.” Anika said wisely.

“Ok…” Serenity said in defeat before we headed to our room to change for the night.

“Are you ok?” I asked worried when I seen her sitting in bed in her nightgown.

“I’m just worried; both Kaycee and I have poor immune systems…especially Kaycee. And I just hope Elliot doesn’t leave her because of all this…” Serenity said becoming upset.

“I’m sure all will be just fine; Elliot’s not like that; he loves her like I love you. I can’t see him leaving her; I see him comforting her like no other.” I told Serenity as I sat next to her in bed.

“Trunks?” She asked softly leaning her head against my shoulder.

“Yes, what is it?” I asked calmly.

“Can you make love to me again?” She asked shocking me a little.

“What was that?” I asked pulling away from her.

She just stood up and removed her nightgown, revealing her bare breasts.

“Please, will you make love to me tonight? And will you come inside of me so I can know what it feels like?” Serenity asked again.

And I just couldn’t help it this time as I pushed her to the bed…after she sat down.

“Trunks!” She cried out when she felt my growing member against her.

“So beautiful…” I said as I began to kiss her.

“Come on; open your mouth for me.” I begged in between kisses as I licked her lips.

After a few seconds she did and I shoved my tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch. In turn she shyly stuck her tongue in my mouth.

I pulled away, “so shy…I love it.” I told her as I ran my hands up her sides causing her to shudder.

She just softly moaned as I felt her up.

“Trunks…it’s not fair…” She complained as she tugged at my shirt and boxers.

“Well let’s see if I can fix that.” I said standing up to remove my clothes for her.

“I love you so much Trunks.” Serenity said as I got back into bed with her…and that’s when we heard Elliot and Kaycee; they were also making love at this moment.

“I love you too.” I told her as I started kissing and sucking at her neck, smiling as she started to gasp and sigh out in contentment and pleasure.

After a little bit I went back to her lips as I pressed my body against hers; she moaned into my mouth as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

But soon I was gasping as she pulled herself up into my la and pressed her body against mine and started to gently rock her body against mine.

“Serenity…” I breathed out as she left gentle kisses on my neck.

“I want to please you too.” She said softly as she looked into my eyes.

“Uh!” she moaned as I grabbed her hips and started rocking her back and forth.

She wrapped her arms around me as she started to slowly rock on her own once again.

“That a girl.” I groaned out as I held onto her and started sucking on her neck once again.

I could feel her breasts on my chest; her nipples were becoming hard.

Eventually we started to rock a little faster lightly nipping at each other’s shoulders; we were both about to cum.

“That a girl; let it out; let it all out.” I told her as she rocked faster yet again, trembling as she came.

After a few seconds I pulled her chin up so I could kiss while I pushed her back down to the bed.

She was so damn beautiful...and still so inexperienced. But she was slowly learning.

I sat up so I could stare at her breasts; they were rising and falling with every breath she took.

“So beautiful.” I told her as I gently traced my fingers around her breasts and around her pert nipples before I pushed down on one causing her to moan out.

I gently leaned down and started to bite and suck on her neck leaving a hickey.

“Mine…” I told her as I started to kiss down to her breasts leaving a trail of marks that would be covered by a shirt.

As I kissed her left breast and fondled her right, I held her hand with my free hand; it gave her some comfort.

Again I smiled as she moaned out.

“Uh! Trunks!” She cried out as I flicked her erect nipple with my tongue.

After a few minutes I switched from which breast I kissed, fondled and held her hand.

Her breasts were perfect; I could fit one in my mouth completely…which drove her crazy.

After a little bit I stopped so I could give her time to breathe; she was panting pretty hard.

Once she calmed down I squished both of her breasts together and sucked on both of them at the same time…which was not easy; but it got her moaning.

“My Serenity; you hear me? You’re mine.” I told as I traced my finger over the hem of her panties.

“Yes…all yours…only yours…” She breathed and moaned out.

“Good girl.” I told her as I started to pull her panties down her legs and threw them onto the floor.

Unlike before, she left her legs open and I was able to see my beautiful treasure.

I looked up at her as I put my hand on her and started to gently rub her.

“Tru-Trunks!” She lost it as she grabbed at the sheets and cried out. But not like when I stuck a finger in her; then she really lost it.

She was tight; I could tell even with just one finger inside of her. This wasn’t going to be easy. It wasn’t easy, but I got a second finger in her.

“Uh, uh, uh, uh! Trunks! Trunks! Trunks, please!” Serenity moaned out as she started to twitch and spasm.

She grabbed the sheets and pushed herself towards my fingers as she came hard crying out my name.

I pulled my fingers out and licked her juices off; she tasted just as good as she did the first time.

She was panting really hard, so I gave her time before I would eat her out.

After a few minutes I was about to put my head between her legs when she stopped me.

“Wait. Please. I want to please you.” She said softly.

I kissed the top of her sex, up to her stomach, in between her breasts and finally her lips.

“Serenity, you don’t have to do that if you don’t absolutely want to.” I told her. I knew she was a shy girl; I knew what she and her sisters had recently been through and I didn’t want her to do something she wasn’t comfortable with.

“I know, but I want to; I want to try. Please, please Trunks.” She begged.

I smiled as I kissed her lips before rolling onto my back.

“Ok then. Go ahead and please me.” I told her as she sat up.

Just as shy as ever she slowly crawled over to me and kissed my chest; tonguing my nipples causing me to lightly moan.

She then slowly slid my boxers down and I kicked them off the bed.

I smiled when she just stared at my cock.

“It’s so big.” She said softly, just staring at it.

“Just for you.” I told her.

“Can I touch it?” She asked softly as she looked at me.

“Of course; take your time. Go at your own pace.” I told as she scooted closer to me.

She’s so damn cute and innocent…but brave; she took a deep breath before she took my aching cock in her hand and gently squeezed it.

After a few seconds of that she looking up at me, “I don’t know what to do; I’m sorry.” She said softly.

“It’s ok; you have the first part down. now all you have to do is start start rubbing up and down; you’ll get the hang of it. Just don’t squeeze too tight or hard.” I told her.

Slowly she wrapped her hand around my cock again, but this time she slowly started to rub up and down…and boy did it feel good.

Sure, it felt good when I would do it to myself, but this was better…even with what little experience she had and how small her hands were.

“Huh…Serenity!” I called out as she started to pump me faster.

“I’m sorry; did I hurt you?” She asked me.

“No. In fact the opposite; you made me feel good.” I told her and she smiled as she started up again.

“Oh Serenity; so good!” I called to her as she pumped me.

Normally I wouldn’t say anything, just moan out. But so she knew what she was doing it right I would; just for her.

Eventually she started to pump me with both hands and I lost it as I came.

“Oh my! Damnit Serenity!” I cried out as she started to kiss my tip and shaft.

“Do you want me to continue?” She asked softly.

“Yes; yes please. Please continue…” I begged out.

She was shy with her movements, but it was still driving me crazy.

Eventually she put me in her mouth and started to suck.

“Oh god Serenity! Serenity, don’t stop Serenity! Serenity! Oh my god!” I called out; she was just full of surprises as she also started to pump me as well.

It was my turn to grip the sheets as she pleased me.

“Oh shit! Serenity, I’m going to…!” I called cumming into her mouth; I tried to warn her, but it was too late.

She pulled off of me and started coughing; I think she swallowed most of it.

“Are you ok?” I asked as she coughed.

“Ye-yes; it’s salty.” She said as she finally stopped coughing; I just chuckled at her.

“Ok. Now it’s your turn.” I told her as I made her lie down.

“Now, push your breasts together.” I told her as I put my cock between them.

“Like this?” She asked.

“Perfect.” I told her as I began to make love to her perfect sized breasts.

I’m not sure what had come over me tonight; but I also don’t know what came over her. I just felt as if I needed to do everything I could to her.

Whenever I pushed my cock up, she would quickly lick the tip before I came back down.

I made love to her breasts until I came all over her face and breasts.

I didn’t really give her time to breathe this time as I began kissing down her body to my prize.

Once down there I teased her by just licking her clit.

“Trunks; Trunks, please.” She begged me.

“Please what?” I asked still teasing her.

“Please put your tongue in me. Please.” She begged. I actually really liked it when she begged; it really turned me on.

“Well…since you asked nicely.” I told her before sticking my tongue all the way in her; tasting her sweet juices.

“Trunks!” She cried out in pleasure as she arched her back.

I continued on with what I was doing until she came, gripping the sheets as she did so.

She was panting like crazy after that as I went up to her and feverishly kissed her.

“I want you Serenity; I want you now.” I told her as my throbbing cock twitched at her entrance.

“Trunks, please; I want you too. Please, please take me; I want to feel you within me again. Please.” She begged me.

I didn’t say anything after that; I just started to put the tip of my cock in her.

Once I started she spoke again, “I love you with all my heart.”

“I love you too; you have no clue as to how much.” I told as I started to push into her.

She was still a little tight, but not nearly as tight as the first time…but she was still tight enough that it caused her a little pain

“Serenity…” I started.

“Please…just push it in, please.” She begged me.

I felt incredibly bad. But I knew she was right; I had to push in all the way or she’d just be in pain.

I sighed, but I did it; I pushed myself all the way into her with one hard thrust. It hurt to see the tears rushing down her cheeks and her moaning out in pain.

So, I decided to give her a little time so that she could adjust to me again.

After a few minutes of just sitting there, her pain disappeared and she gave me permission to start moving.

With the first two or three thrusts she made faces, but eventually she started to enjoy herself and what I was doing to her as she started to moan out.

“Trunks…” She moaned out softly as she began to feel nothing but pleasure.

As we moved to the candlelight she began to grab at her breasts and cry for me. That didn’t last long; oh no. I wanted to see her breasts bouncing around so I pinned her arms above her head while I watched them.

After a few seconds she tried to lean up a little.

“What is it love?” I asked her.

“Kiss me?” She asked softly; so I leaned down to kiss as I kept her arms pinned and began to pump harder and faster.

She tried, but failed to keep up with my pace as I stuck my tongue in her mouth as she moaned.

I stopped kissing her, let go of her arms and grabbed her hips, pulling her up a little as I went as hard and as fast as I could go.

“TRRUUUNKSSSS!” She screamed out, reaching her first orgasm and then turned red as she started to bite her lips.

“Uh, uh, uh; don’t bite your lips. Just let it all out; moan, scream and cry out for me. I love hearing you; who cares who hears? Just let it all out.” I told her as I stuck my fingers in her mouth.

“Good girl.” I told her as I pulled her hand away to hold her hip again.

“Trunks…” She quietly moaned out.

I wanted to hear her scream; it turned me on.

“Turn around; on your hands and knees.” I told her as I pulled out.

It took her a little bit because she was shaky, but she got on her hands and knees. As soon as she did I shoved my still throbbing cock back into her from behind causing her to scream out in pleasure.

I had found the perfect way to make her scream as I pumped into her from behind.

I put my hands on her hips again as I continued to make her cry out for me.

“My god you feel so good!” I told her as I continued to pump.

I continued to pump in and out of her until she came screaming my name and then fell to the bed exhausted.

I pulled out as she rolled over; I figured she was done with how much she was panting and how red she had become.

“Trunks?” She asked softly as she sat up.

“Yes my love” I asked softly.

“Can we continue?” She asked softy.

“Do you want to?” I asked kind of shocked.

“Yes, I want to continue; I still feel hot and heavy. And I know you still need more; you haven’t cum once yet.” She said with a determined smile.

So I smiled back before I pulled her up and onto me, pushing myself up into her gently as we sat there and made love while sitting up.

“Trunks?” She asked after a little bit.

“Yes, what is it?” I asked her.

“Can I try being on top?” She asked me.

“Sure.” I told as I lay back onto the bed with her on top. “Just take your time and go at your own pace.” I told her.

“Ok.” She said softly as she started to slowly rock her hips on me while looking at me the whole time.

“I love you.” She told me.

“I love you too baby.” I told as I grabbed her hips to help her a little.

But after a little bit my hands started to roam around her body and rested on her breasts for a little bit, squeezing them every now and then…here and there.

After a bit she lost control and started to bounce up and down on me; I had to grab her hips so she wouldn’t fall off…even though she had hands on my chest.

“Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh!” she was moaning so much at this point; I made it worse by pushing up into her while placing my thumb on her clit as well as her bouncing.

“Tru-Trunks! I-I-I’m…I-I can’t!” I knew what she meant.

“It’s ok baby; just let go and cum.” I told her as I forced her to hold still as I pumped up into her.

“TRUNKS!” She screamed my name as she came; she then collapsed on top of me and panted.

After a few seconds my cock started to twitch as I flipped her over so I was on top. I was getting close; I could feel it.

I pushed her up, all the way onto the bed and started to roughly pump into her while lifting her legs up over my shoulders. She completely spazzed out; I think I found her G-spot.

After a few minutes I put her legs down and laid on top of her; she then wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my shoulders. We were connected; body, heart, mind and soul as I continued to make love to her while right on top of her.

“Trunks, I’m getting close; I can feel it.” She said softly as I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

“Me too baby, me too.” I told her as I stated to suck on her neck.

I was so close, but I wanted her to cum first so that I could pull out when it was my turn.

“Trunks! Trunks! Trunks! I-I-I’m cumming! TRRRUUUNKKKSS!” She cried as she finally reached her final orgasm for the night.

“I’m so close baby. Do you still want me to cum inside?” I asked her.

“Yes; I want it inside still…” She replied softly.

“Ok baby! I’ll cum inside; whatever you want!” I told her as I thrust in a few more times.

“SERENITYYY!” “TRUNKSSS!”

Finally, with one final push, deep inside of her, I came calling out her name as she cried out for me, arching into me.

After a little bit we collapsed, me on top and still inside of her; we were panting as she refused to let go of me.

After a little bit, I rolled over onto my back so that I didn’t squish her; because she wasn’t letting go any time soon.

Once she was on top I slipped out of her while she laid her head on my chest, trying to still catch her breath.

After a little she rolled off of me and on her side next to me.

I chuckled as I grabbed a hold of her and held her close as we listened to each others’ heartbeats.

“I love you Trunks.” She said again.

“And I love you Serenity.” I told her as we held each other as we both fell asleep.


End file.
